Deep Magic
by salus gem
Summary: Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish. Slash: HP/EP.
1. Chapter 1

Deep Magic 1

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Harry ducked behind a stall in Diagon alley as a blistering hot orange spell went overhead.

"Merlin! That was close mate." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ron who was crouched next to him. Ron was garbed in the his brown Auror training robe that looked like a mixture of leather and scales. Harry would have been wearing his training robes except he was out shopping when the Ministry sent an emergency call out for all aurors and trainee aurors. Harry hadn't paused to think, he had shoved his shopping bags into his pockets which were charmed to be bottomless and got the nearest floo to the Ministry. He and the other Aurors had then been shipped straight out to Knockturn Alley to take care of the terrorist Death Eater faction. There had been no time to change robes because the fight was on and with the limited number of Aurors left to the Ministry after the last war it was all hands on deck, including the trainees.

"They never give up do they?!" Harry said back to Ron who grinned.

"Well mate, we always knew those Death Eaters were nutters." Harry just nodded his agreement and peeped over the stall and threw of a curse to the men dressed in death Eater apparel. The war had been over for only four months, Voldemort killed on the Hogwarts battle fireld by Harry and still rogue groups of his followers kept popping up and attacking. This was, by far, the biggest group Harry had heard or seen since the battle.

"Aw shite they're retreating. Come on, best go after them or Forthwaite will have our balls." Ron nudged Harry in the ribs before standing and advancing with other Aurors. Harry quickly got to his feet and chased along the alley finding another suitable spot where he was hidden but could safely attack the Death Eaters.

A group of three Death Eaters were banded together shooting of spells at a rapid rate, switching between non-verbal and verbal spells as they went. An auror went down with a loud scream and a burst of blood. She lay moaning on the floor grasping at her thigh which was pumping out copious amounts of blood.

"Cover me! I've got basic medi-training!" Yelled another auror standing over the woman. Harry cursed and dashed forwards to protect the fallen auror and her medi-wizard. The group of three Death Eaters saw him immediately as he charged across the street and started aiming their spells at him. He threw up a quick rebound shield and launched a knock out curse at them. The shield held but the spell missed. Hurling another spell quickly that one hit its mark and one of the group fell to the floor in an undignified heap just as Harry found a stance in front of the two aurors.

"Cheers Potter. This shouldn't't take long!"

"As quickly as you can Carolle!" Harry ordered back despite being a trainee auror and Carolle being fully trained. Carolle nodded and began spell after spell to stop bleeding, disinfect and many other things to take care of the injured woman.

The two death Eaters were firing off spell after spell at Harry now, Harry doing his best to hold up a one sided shield spell and fire off his own at the attackers.

"Expelliarmus! Excelsiosempra! Impedimenta! Incarcerous! Langlock! Ah crap..the shield. Protego Horribilis. Protego Totalum. Munimentum. Gonna need you to hurry up here Carolle! I can't keep these shields and fight them at the same time."

"Shield casting with offence is covered in year one Potter, how are you still in the program if…"

"I've only been in training four weeks you great pillock! Now hurry the hell up! Furio! Expelliarmus. Morsus. Muto." Spell after spell with a tirade of colours shot from Harry's wand. "Repello armus. Dormio." The sleep spell hit the second Death Eater who slumped and dropped his wand as he hit the floor.

"All done. Drop the shields, we're with you." Harry spared a glance back at Carolle and the woman auror, he could now see was Louellen Mightly, take up arms behind him and start their own barrage of spells at the final Death Eater.

"Finite incantatum contego." The very slight shimmering of the shields in front of Harry dropped. He quickly constructed a shield for himself only and began the attack again. The Death Eater's shield broke with a clear snap, he was hit with an expelliarmus and an impedimenta at the same time and fell to the floor.

"Let's arrest these then Mightly. Potter, send a patronus to Fallow and Proudfoot to let them know we have apprehended thr-AH!" Harry snapped his gaze quickly back to Carolle who was falling backwards and rapidly trying to cast counter-jinxes. Harry saw the Death Eater he'd put to sleep earlier was awake and had his wand. Harry lashed out with his foot quickly, hitting the Death Eater across his masked face. The Death Eater fell to the side, blood dripping from his nose. Harry cast the immobulus spell and Mightly slapped an arrest portkey onto the middle of the man's back and he disappeared a second later with a yell of "Travers!"

Harry threw himself around to look at where the Death Eater had been looking. Travers was a name of a well know Death Eater, one on the uncaptured list. There behind him was the unmasked Travers. Harry threw off as many jinxes as he could think of. Travers dodged quickly only to be brought down by Harry's stomach curse and incarcerous at the same time as he brought Harry down with a very well-aimed 'crucio'.

Harry knew he screamed. Pain wracked down every part of his body. He could feel himself arch then curl, contract then extend limbs. Crucio was so beyond 'pain'. It was excruciating. Harry shut his eyes only to see white and blue flashes on the insides of his eyelids from the pain.

Then it was gone. The pain was gone. Harry's body relaxed, slumped to the floor. He kept his eyes shut and just breathed for a moment. The pain was gone but the cruciatus curse had left burning through his muscles and his limbs shaking. He breathed and tried to collect himself, pull himself together and ensure his body was capable to move on.

"Ah!" Harry's eyes snapped open straight away and he saw a small being be lanced by a sword welding ugly looking dwarf.

"What the…" Harry muttered only to see a faun like being, humanoid from the waist up but below that a horse or goat's legs and hoofs, nearly being bludgeoned by a minotaur.

"Ak! Eh…" The faun jumped and pranced out of the way quickly. From behind the minotaur came three vicious looking wolves who were attacked by a large centaur. Harry quickly grasped his wand harder and threw curses at the wolves. A quick incarcerous and diffindo later and the two wolves were taken care of. Expelliarmus took care of the minotaurs club and the faun quickly got the upper hand staking the minotaur quickly through the stomach. Harry threw incarcerous at the large being then looked towards the faun hoping against hope that he'd picked the right side. The faun looked at him and grinned.

"My gratitude." A loud roar went off in the distance and the faun looked over his shoulder to where what looked to be a lion with two girls on his back was running towards the battle with hordes of beings and animal's alike following after him. The faun turned back to Harry with a grin. "Come friend, Aslan is here. We shall surely win the battle now. Come! Attack!"

The faun ran towards another enemy, sword raised and a vicious look on his face. Harry barely stood still a moment more, following his new friend's example and rushing forward to battle again still entirely confused as to what the battle was for and who Aslan was but going on the assumption that the ugly, smelly, grotesque and dark dressed beings were the enemy and bad guys.

Harry didn't't know how many enemies he knocked out with a well placed 'stupefy', or how many he immobilised. He did his best not to kill just in case he had the wrong end of the stick…and he'd never really aimed to kill in a battle of any kind, just un-arm and detain or disable. The after effects of the crucio kept his spells from being 100% accurate, some missed by miles but others hit the wrong parts of the enemy. The majority hit their mark, the few that missed generally his another being behind the enemy and Harry could only hope that the awry curses didn't hit people on his side of the battle field.

A glint of light shot past him and the faun Harry was fighting next to turned to stone. Harry gaped only to dodge the swipe of a tiger's claw.

"Avarte Ascendare! Stupid bloody cat." Harry looked in the direction the spell that turned the faun to stone came from and saw a woman with a gold head-dress on holding a magic wand and a sword. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw her casting ice spells and turning people into stone around her then breaking the stone with her sword.

"Haha! Pitiful army! Trying to defeat me?! ME?! This is my Narnia and before the day is out you shall bow to me as your precious Aslan did before he DIED!" Harry frowned briefly but as the witch cast another spell which caused a moving centaur to turn to stone only to have his forward momentum send him crashing into a rock and crumbling into rubble.

"Insane murderous witch!" Harry yelled and aimed his wand at her, her attention snapped to him but he shouted off a fire spell and a protection charm at the same time. Incendio was countered by the ice the woman cast but her further spell at him merely bounced off his shield and hit a dark and hideous dwarf. Harry grinned. "Brilliant. Diffindo! Confundos! Excelsiosempra!"

The witch countered those spells or danced out of the way. Giving a roar of frustration Harry used Hermione's spell and shot a huge flock of birds at the witch. "Avis oppugno!" The birds flew at a furious pace, pecking and flapping in the witches face. She fired spells left and right, some hitting the birds but a lot not. Her sword lashed out too, slicing birds in half, chopping off their wings and at one point she managed to cut her own arm. Before Harry could fire off a disarming spell however something hit him hard from behind and he fell to the floor looking up at a dwarf with a bludgeon. Harry, through the dizziness, pain and shaking managed to fire off a blasting curse at the little devil before fading to the black invading his vision.

Half-conscious but unable to move et for the inescapable heaviness in his limbs Harry saw being after being take each other down. He saw the witch engage with a boy far younger than Harry wielding a sword. The boy was slashed down and eventually collapsed to the ground gripping his heavily bleeding stomach. There was a roar of anger and the witch was then engaged in battle by another boy. Harry tried to force his limbs to move him across the floor to the young boy who was going white with pain and blood loss.

"Hey, hey it's alright. It'll be okay." Harry tried to say, though it came out as a garbled mumble as blood slid down his face and into his mouth like a dog's copious drool over his much anticipated dinner. Still Harry tried to reassure the boy. He crept forwards, sliding across the grass and rock like a snake. The boy stared at him, eyes blurred and unfocused but trying to see him. Harry attempted a smile through the pain. He reached out a hand and rested it on the boy's hand as he lost the remaining energy and left his hand there.

"Who…who're you…"

"Doesn't matter. You did well, so well. You nearly won, you fought so bravely."

"Didn't. Wasn't…wasn't…good en-en…" The boy whispered brokenly, tears leaking down his face. Harry's expression twisted to pity and compassion.

"You did better than anyone could expect I think. I'm gonna try to heal you…" Harry tried to force his wand hand forwards, pushing with all his might to get the hand in front of him and his wand aimed at the boy. The boy flinched but Harry tried to smile reassuringly. "Vulnera sanentur." Harry tried, his wand giving off a faint light as it tried to do as Harry asked it…only the darkness creeping along his vision leapt forwards abruptly and nearly drowned out the vision of the still dying boy before him. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to pull his energy, his focus, through the pain and cast the spell again. Black swamped him.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open to see a girl smile at him before getting up and leaving. Harry blinked again and frowned trying to sit up, forcing his heavy arms to co-operate and allow him to sit up. Looking around he found his wand right next to him and pulled it quickly into his hand before looking around to check the danger was passed.

It was. Nobody fighting but a lot of people taking care of the injured or organising the dead bodies into a suitable position. Near him, surrounded by a boy, a girl, a lion and a centaur was the boy Harry had spoken to earlier. He smiled over at the boy who accidentally caught his eye. The boy's lips twitched into a slight smile too and he forced himself to sit upright and lean forwards so he and Harry were closer to each other, he shrugged off the boy with golden hair's concern too.

"Don't fuss Peter, I'm fine honestly." The boy turned his gaze back to Harry and pushed a hand forwards, too far to reach Harry without Harry moving closer but at the same time close enough to encourage Harry to shake his hand. Harry slid his wand up into its holster and reached forwards taking the hand and shaking it. The boy nodded his head. "I'm Edmund. Thank you for trying to save me."

"You're welcome Edmund. My name's Harry, Harry Potter. I only helped you as much as I was able, I'm glad it helped and I'm sorry for passing out on you. I think maybe I've done too much today."

"Well, I'm…"

"We're grateful for your help." The golden haired boy said shoving out his hand too. Harry shook that briefly. "I'm Peter, Ed's older brother. You helped save his life."

"I'm glad to help."

"You have our gratitude but…" Harry raised his eyebrow at Peter's hesitation. Peter continued then looking confused and glancing between Harry and the incredibly large lion. "The thing is we don't exactly know who you are. How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Um…" Harry faltered. "Well actually I have absolutely no idea where here is and as for how I got here I haven't a clue either. I _was_ fighting a battle in Diagon alley only I got struck by a curse and then when I opened my eyes I was in the middle of a battle. By the way, what was the fight for?"

"You…" Edmund started with shock and amazement written plain as day all over his face. Peter and the girl weren't looking much better. Then a loud, rumbling laugh cascaded around them and Harry leapt in shock as the lion threw his head around as he laughed. Laughed.

"It takes a brave fool to fight in a battle not his own. I commend you son of Adam on your courage and your goodness." Shock crashed into Harry at seeing the words he heard be formed on the lips of a lion. A quick glance at the children next to him showed that they must have at least heard that for they were nodding or looking like they agreed.

"Woah…wait…Edmund please tell me you heard that lion talk too." Edmund got a ridiculously silly grin on his face then and nodded. Harry closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands for a moment. "Thank Merlin I'm not the only one." Then Harry forced himself to look at the lion and he inclined his head as he couldn't shake hands for introductions. "Um…thank you for the compliment. I'm Harry Potter."

"So I heard. I am Aslan and it is for my name you fought."

"Ah right. Okay. So we were fighting for you against who? And why? And do any of you have any idea how I got here?"

"We were fighting the White Witch. She had oppressed the Narnians and made the land live in a never ending winter. We were fighting to rule over Narnia." Edmund answered. Harry nodded at him.

"Right okay. So the White Witch wanted to keep everyone in winter then…wait…was she the one turning everyone to stone? I tried to stop her but a dwarf or something snuck up behind me. Cheeky little bugger. Anyway…so this is Narnia? Where is Narnia? And how can I get back to London from here?"

"London?! You're from London?!" The girl burst out. Harry nodded slowly to her. "But Aslan, how can he be from London too if the prophecy only mentioned two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve?"

"Well Susan perhaps the truth here lies in Harry Potter not being a true son of Adam." Harry and the others frowned. Harry blinked up at the lion and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me. I may not know much about where ever I am, nor do I know anything about you, but assuming 'son of Adam' means a human male then yes I am."

"I meant no harm, calm yourself. My meaning was you are born of magic and therefore are not a son of Adam, but a son of Magic instead." Harry considered his words for a moment then nodded.

"I guess that's true."

"That being the case I am afraid I cannot give you any of the answers you seek." Harry saw he wasn't the only one to look perplexed at Aslan's words. Aslan said nothing though, gave no further information until Edmund broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, young son of Adam, that Magic chose Harry for something which is why he is here. Magic is not something I can fathom or explain thus the reasons for you being here Harry is unknown."

"So how will I get back? Where is Narnia in relation to London? I'm sure I could apparate home or even to Scotland, Hogsmead. Hell I'd even go to Ireland, just let me know where Narnia is to them and I can go."

"No." Edmund stated, the bold statement snapping Harry's attention to the young boy. Edmund looked sad and apologetic. "Narnia isn't a place in relation to anywhere. Narnia just is. It is a world all on its own. A completely different world with creatures and beings and talking animals but it is not home. Earth and Narnia are different places entirely."

"What?" Harry's throat felt dry, voice coming out as barely more than a whisper. "A different world? Like…like a different dimension? A different reality?"

"Yes. Completely different and yet so similar. We left a war only to come to one in Narnia." Peter explained. "But Narnia has swords at least and not bombs like the Nazis."

Harry choked on his own spit that he'd been trying to swallow to help lubricate his dry throat and mouth. He knew he gaped at Peter. He must of looked completely mad sat there gaping at a boy several years his junior.

"I'm sorry but did you say Nazis? As in Hitler and the Nazis? As in World War 2?" The children shared a glance at each other before they all nodded their heads in unison.

"Of course, who did you think we were talking about?" Asked Susan.

"But…but-but the Nazis were defeated in 1945 and there's been no large wars against them since then. How can you…"

"What do you mean? How can you possibly know that?! It's 1940!" The girl argued loudly back, the two boys looking shocked, completely stunned silly.

"No it's not! It's 2007." Harry said, worried about the people he was with and their situation as the cold heaviness of dread settled in his stomach.

"Aslan how…"

"Ah well as I said Magic saw fit to bring Harry Potter to us and had its own reasons for doing so. Time is not important to Magic. The deep magic can never fully be understood. We should be honored and respectful while we wait for the reason for you being here to come clear. In the mean time…"

"You mean I have to stay here?" Harry cried out, alarm bells ringing in every part of his body. He couldn't stay, he was in the middle of a battlefield. "But my friends, my job…I have responsibilities back home. I can't just stay gone."

"If it's any help Lucy and I came to Narnia for a while before then went back through the wardrobe and when we turned back up in the Professor's home again no time had passed though we'd been in Narnia ages. So I'm guessing that while you're here no time will go by back in where you are from." Edmund volunteered and Harry couldn't help but wish he was right.

"Can I not go back with you when you go home? Back through the wardrobe?"

"That will be an idea to discuss at a later date." Aslan interrupted with a low but kind and sympathetic voice. "I fear now would be the time for you, Peter, to address your subjects and we must all begin preparations for your coronation."

Harry found himself being swept along with Peter, Edmund and Susan to sort out the other members of Aslan's army. He was introduced, by Edmund, to the youngest Pevensie child Lucy who happily told him their story over their evening meal. He had the chance to thank the Beavers who reminded him of the Weasley matriarchs. He was fussed over and berated for fighting when he didn't know who he was fighting for. Harry was just thankful that they accepted him. Regardless of the help he had given during the battle some of the Narnians were weary of him because he was a 'witch' and they'd just had a bad experience with one witch.

At the party afterwards Harry was cajoled into joining in the dancing by Lucy. He felt like he was apologizing the whole way through the dancing but he just got laughed at for his two left feet. Edmund and Peter seemed to find it hilarious when he'd trip, Edmund even going so far as to ask how he stayed alive in battle when he was clumsy.

Aslan along with the soon to be High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy addressed the crowds at the end of the evening, thanking them all for joining them in their celebrations, thanking them once again for their help and loyalty. Harry felt he was nearly deafened by the cheers that rose for the five standing at the front. It felt similar t many of the Ministry events he had been forced to go to after his defeat of Voldemort. He vaguely mused that Edmund and Susan wore the same look of embarrassment he had worn. Still, once he caught Edmunds eye he cheered loudly, raised his wand to the air and fired off several brightly coloured sparks like fireworks. The crowd cheered louder, Aslan roared and everyone watched the sparks. Harry even received some requests from some of the youngest members and the more childish creatures.

By the time they all retired for the night Harry was exhausted but accepted b everyone. Edmund and Peter showed him the makeshift bed he could sleep on, it was in their tent furthest from the door but next to Edmund. Peter fell asleep almost immediately upon lying down. Edmund lay on his back for a while Harry noticed and seemed to be fighting sleep off just like he supposed most people would when they were Edmund's age.

Harry stripped down to his underwear, stashed his wand beneath his pillow then climbed in under the covers.

"Hey…" Harry turned to see Edmund watching him.

"Mm?"

"I know I thanked you already but…thank you again anyway, you know, for saving my life." Harry smiled.

"Any time. You looking forward to the coronation? Where have we got to go for that?."

"Oh. Yeah. King…I can't believe it…" Edmund seemed to whisper to himself. Harry just offered him a small laugh and settled himself for sleep.

* * *

AN: I have attempted to contact various Beta readers however as none have replied to my messages I am posting this completely unchecked. Please forgive any errors, and if you know of any beta readers who would be interested then please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep Magic 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

* * *

Chapter 2

The rising sun woke Harry. The light, even behind his eyelids, was impossible to ignore any longer so, with a huge yawn, he opened his eyes. After a moment of confusion he remembered he was in Narnia, the strange land where the animals talked and a lion was the ruling body…as well as four children. Harry pushed back the bed covers and slipped out of the makeshift bed. Edmund was still asleep on his mat next to Harry, quiet breathing indicating he was still in a deep sleep. As quietly as he could Harry slipped on some more clothes, grabbed his wand, and quietly slipped from the tent.

The sunshine was so bright Harry scowled, shielded his eyes, and squinted around the area. There were only a few beings awake; a few centaurs, a fox, some rabbits, and Mr and Mrs Beaver. Harry could see some trees and petals forming humanlike beings a little way over to the side of the camp where he knew there was a river. He might head over there for a bath, since he was guessing in a military camp run by animals there wouldn't be a bathtub so a shower was definitely out of the question.

"Good Morning Harry Potter." The voice was gentle, rumbling and warm. Harry glanced to his left and saw Aslan stood patiently waiting, his golden fur ablaze in the sunlight.

"Good morning Aslan." Harry offered then bowed.

"It is a good day." Aslan said ambiguously. Harry half shrugged and half nodded.

"The weather looks good so far."

"Indeed it does. How do you fare this morning?"

Harry pondered that briefly. "I'm good thanks. Still wondering how I'm going to get home but…" He left that statement trailing off. Aslan gave him a small smile, whiskers twisting with the strange movement of the lion's snout.

"All things happen in Narnia for a reason. The Deep Magic's of this world and your world have inner workings quite beyond any of our understanding. Somehow, something considered you worthy and necessary to this world, be it through your actions so far or the actions which you are yet to perform. We cannot at this point in time know."

"I helped in yesterday's battle, would that not be enough?" Even to Harry his words sounded hollow, defeated. Harry already knew the answer, Aslan had already told his as much yesterday. Hope and disbelief mingled together though and Harry couldn't help but ask. Aslan's expression remained patient and compassionate as he replied.

"Clearly it is not. It might be that your role is yet to be revealed." Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his fringe, touching his scar that had yet to fade after Voldemort's defeat.

"Not another prophecy please." Harry whined and Aslan gave two light chuckles.

"Then perhaps it is not a role that you have been brought here to complete. It might be the exact opposite, respite from all the trials you have been through."

"Glass half empty, glass half full."

"Magic works in mysterious ways Harry Potter. My advice to you is to wait. Your path home will be revealed to you in time."

With those parting words of wisdom Aslan slowly turned and walked further into the camp, nodding and talking to various beings as he passed.

Harry shook his head and ran his hand through his hair again. _Great. So, stuck in Narnia for the foreseeable future. Ron and Hermione are going to kill me when I get home._

Harry turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the river intent on cleaning himself up and perhaps washing his clothes to get rid of the sweat and smoke smells on them.

"Harry?" Fast feet on soft grass reached Harry's ears at the same time that voice did. "Harry!"

"Hey. OK?" Harry asked as Edmund's running ended as he caught up with Harry.

"Yeah. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, for a bath."

"Ah…" Edmund said slowly. "I saw you talking to Aslan so I thought…"

"What? That I was going home?" Harry queried and Edmund nodded. His dark eyes were solemn in the morning light. "Nah. Magic brought me here and only magic can send me back which apparently it won't do until I have completed some sort of job."

"Ah right, magic." Edmund gave Harry a rueful humours grin which Harry couldn't help smiling and rolling his eyes at.

"Yes, magic."

"Well then, let's hope that whatever job you have to do can be done after a bath." Edmund stated firmly then marched off towards the river. Harry frowned.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"For a bath." Edmund said plainly and indicated to the river.

"Why?"

"Because that is where you are going, and if you think that after yesterday I'm going to let you face whatever job it is you have to do all by yourself, then that knock to the head clearly did more damage than we all first thought. Come on."

Harry wasn't given an opportunity to object as the younger boy marched off in the direction of the river once again, leaving him little choice but to follow.

* * *

"King Edmund the Just, hm?" Harry teased as Edmund, in all his coronation get up, finally descended the throne platform and crossed the room over to Harry. Edmund flushed a brilliant red, his young face beaming embarrassedly.

"Tease all you like but just remember, I'm a king now and I can give you some title or another at a whim." The threat was not an empty one judging from the look in Edmund's eye. However much the boy might be a trickster, he was quite likely to follow through.

"Urgh no thank you." Harry rolled his eyes and snatched a bread roll from the buffet table. "No labels for me."

"Oh I don't know. Lord Harry the Courageous sounds pretty good to me." Harry rolled his eyes again and turned his back on Edmund.

"You do that and I swear I will hex you."

Edmund laughed and lightly shoved his shoulder.

"How about Lord Harry the Tempestuous?"

"Oh shut up." Harry groaned.

"What are you doing?" That light voice cut through their banter. Lucy stood next to them looking between them curiously.

"I was trying to decide what title to give Harry; after all he did save my life." Edmund explained and Harry groaned again.

"No, we really weren't. I am not getting a title."

"Oh but I think you should you know. Edmund is right, you did save his life."

"Rubbish. Your potion did that." Harry dismissed and Lucy got an uncomfortable look about her as she shifted her weight from one small foot to the other.

"Well yes, but if you hadn't been there then he would have been dead before my cordial could help him."

"Exactly." Edmund agreed with a satisfied grin on his face. "So you deserve a name befitting a saviour."

"Clearly saving you was a stupid idea." Harry grossed and gave the siblings a dirty look. They both laughed however, his flare having no effect on them.

"Lord Harry the Gallant." Lucy decided with a voice so resolute it had Harry choke on any protest he had been about to make. A solemn silence descended over the three of them as if none of them could speak until Lucy's words finished etching themselves into the world with such finality there was to be no disputing them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding!" Harry eventually gasped. Lucy just smiled a smile so reminiscent of Luna's that Harry felt doom just descend upon him.

"Don't argue now Harry. Lucy's word is law." Edmund clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder with a mischievous, unrepentant smirk.

"Damn…" Harry muttered as Lucy just continued to smile.

A while later they were joined by Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. Peter and Susan eventually gravitated towards them whereupon Lucy informed everybody that she had seen Aslan walk away along the beach. That had caused a huge stir amongst the party that didn't calm down for ages.

By the time the sun set and night the party was winding down Lucy was curled up nearly asleep on an ornately decorated chair, Edmund was slouching on the couch next to Harry and the older Pevensie children were desperately fighting back sleep themselves.

"Well Lu, I think it's time you went to bed."

"Aww not yet." Lucy protested but Peter shook his head and when faced with Susan's stern look too Lucy just huffed and gave in. "OK."

"Come on. I'll walk you to your room." Susan offered and slid an arm around her sister's shoulders as the small girl wearily got to her feet.

"Good night everyone." Lucy muttered and walked off.

"Night Lu."

"Night." Edmund muttered sleepily.

"Night." Harry offered quietly.

Lucy and Susan walked off, saying goodnight to everyone and every being they passed. Only a few feet from the door Lucy paused and looked back over her shoulder.

"This was the best party I think we have ever been to. And I don't just mean that because it is ours. The only thing missing was the fireworks, and Mum and Dad."

"Well, at least we are all together." Was the offered consolation. Lucy beamed and made to turn away. Harry frowned and felt for his wand in his holster.

"Lucy!" He called, and the little girl turned with a curious frown. Harry stood up and stretched, drawing out his wand. "I can't do anything about your parents, but fireworks I can do…or at least a light show."

"Really?!" She beamed, excitement lighting up her face and clearing away any tiredness.

"You can?" Edmund stared and Harry grinned at him.

"Well, I am a wizard." Harry offered by way of explanation. Edmund hopped up to his feet and rubbed his hands together.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry laughed but walked over to the balcony with Edmund, the others following a little behind them.

Once at the edge of the balcony overlooking the beach and sea, Harry levelled his wand up to the sky and sent a questioning look to Edmund.

"Pick a colour."

"Me?!" Edmund asked, shocked for a moment. Harry nodded.

"I asked you didn't I?"

"Green." Edmund blurted.

With a nod Harry brandished his wand and sent up bright green sparks, followed by a larger green spark that burst into several little ones.

"Ooooh! Can I pick a colour next?!" Lucy squealed.

"Sure."

"Gold! For Aslan!" She declared and Harry just grinned, he could do one better than that.

"Alright. For Aslan." He muttered, re-aimed his wand and sent off a charm that would make a golden array of sparks complete with the roar of a lion. People whooped and cheered and soon more requests for different colours were pouring in from everyone present.

A hand landed on his shoulder at one point making him glance over at Edmund, the eleven year old's face transformed with wonder at the sky. Then dark eyes turned to Harry and a grin stretched the boy's lips.

"Lord Harry the Gallant and Sparkly." The boy teased.

"Oh shut up! King Edmund the Just…ha! King Edmund the Annoying is more like it."

"Now you know how I feel." Peter mumbled.

"Hey!"

The girls just laughed and Harry couldn't help but crack a grin. Maybe staying with the Pevensie's wouldn't be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Magic 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Narnian year 1001.**

Harry turned the page and smoothed it down ready to read when there was a knock on his door.

"Harry?"

"Come in Ed." He called and the door was immediately pushed open by Edmund. The eleven year old glanced around the room until his eyes settled on Harry.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nope, not at all. Come in." Edmund stepped a little more into the room and Harry closed the book, keeping one finger inside the book to mark his page in case it was only a short visit. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, I just…well…we were all going to go horse riding and we wondered if you wanted to come along."

"Um…horse riding isn't really my thing Ed." Harry admitted grudgingly.

Edmund got a cheeky grin. "Well riding a horse has got to be easier than riding a broomstick surely. And the horses here talk so they can tell you what to do."

"Yes because having the horse you are sitting on telling you how to ride a horse is sooo easy." Harry snarked; which earned him a dark grin.

"So there is a limit to your bravery then is there?"

Harry ground his teeth.

"I hate you." He declared.

Edmund smirked.

"You're what, ten?!" Harry scowled, shoved his book onto the table and stood up.

"Nearly twelve."

"Great. And I'm nineteen so how is it you keep beating me?!"

"It isn't like you put up a fight." Edmund gloated and Harry huffed as he grabbed his riding cape from the wardrobe.

He didn't put up a fight. He had been in Narnia a nearly a year and in that time he had become wound around Lucy's finger, and knotted around Edmund's. If the two of them asked him to help them he always did. He could refuse Susan and Peter, their maturity seeming rather intimidating considering their age. With Lucy though it was all childlike innocence and sweetness and Harry did not have it in him to refuse. Edmund was just manipulative. It wasn't in a mean way; it just meant that Edmund knew how to get Harry to agree to his request. And like Edmund said, Harry never did fight back.

"Come on then. Who else is coming?"

"Peter, Susan and Lucy are all coming. The idea is to eventually end up at the beach for a swim if the weather holds."

"Which of course it will because it is a stunning day."

"Exactly. You can bring your book if you like."

"And risk you lot getting it wet? I don't think so."

* * *

 **Narnian year 1002**

The black dwarf sullenly threw down his sword. The grotesque hairy boggle to Harry's right grunted in disgust but then threw his axe down to the side and fell to his knees.

"Victory!"

"In Aslan's name – VICTORY!" The cheer went from being to being, sending on the best news Harry had heard all day.

"Oh thank Merlin for that." He muttered, spared the boggle and black dwarf another look, then turned and walked away as a centaur came over.

"Lord Harry, King Edmund requests your presence."

"OK. Where is he?" Harry asked, wincing as he put his sword away causing pain to shoot down his arm from his shoulder wound.

"He stands due West." The centaur pointed in the direction Harry assumed was west. If he knew what time of day it was he could work it out by the sun's position, a skill the Pevensie's had taught him in recent months. The problem was Harry did not have the slightest clue as to whether it was morning or evening so the sun's position was useless.

"Right." Harry nodded to the centaur then began walking west. As he went he pulled his wand and started casting a few healing charms at his arm, wincing again at the pain and tugging as the wound closed over.

As he walked across the field he had to dodge various fallen bodies of Narnian's and those from the White Witch's army. Several Cruels that Harry himself had slain blocked the way and since there was no possible route directly through the group of bodies Harry had to go around them. Cruels were despicable things. Harry imagined if Dementors removed their hoods then they would look something like pretty Cruels. Harry shuddered. He would have nightmares over the Cruel's for the next few days he was sure of it. They might be dead but their hideous appearance would haunt him for ages.

"Harry! Over here Harry!" Edmund looked quite cheerful considering the number of bodies he stood amongst. Now twelve years old, they guessed, Edmund was a few inches taller than he had been at his coronation. The clothes makers had been most upset but his growth spurt, as had the black smiths. Edmund had been pleased by the changes, although it had taken him a while to get used to his new height and his proportions. Naturally his balance had changed due to the extra height and he had become awkward during sword practise for a while. He eventually settled into his height though and was probably due to grow more eventually, which would annoy Harry to no end because Edmund was steadily catching up with Harry's height.

"Hi. You hurt?" Harry asked as he drew up closer to the boy. Edmund shook his head, sweaty locks of hair sticking to his forehead as the shake allowed it to touch and stick to skin.

"Nah. Lucy gave me some of her cordial, I'm fine. How about you? There's a lot of blood…By Aslan, your shoulder!" Harry's arm was abruptly grabbed and yanked making Harry stumble.

"Oi! I'm fine. I healed myself. I'm good as new."

"You better not be lying."

"Of course not your majesty." Harry rolled his eyes.

Edmund tsked and released Harry's arm. "Fine. Well, in any case, the battle is won and they have surrendered. All weapons are being collected by Mykos' people and Peter is currently working out the conditions of the surrender with the groups' second in command."

"Conditions of surrender?"

"Their rights and things now they have surrendered to us." Edmund shrugged. "That's why he is High King and I'm not, so I don't have to deal with all that paperwork. At least not yet any way. Come on. You can help me."

"With what?"

"We have got the job of gathering our dead ready for a proper funeral. Susan and Lucy are tending to the wounded."

Harry helped Edmund move and lay out the dead ready for burial. Hours later the bodies were identified, noted down, and buried in the ground. The trees and Dryads offered a seed to each grave, a life to grow where a life was lost.

Harry threw his soiled clothes down on the grass by the tree stump which had his clean clothes laid out on top of it. Shucking off his trousers Harry walked the few steps to the river in just his underclothes. The water was not warm to step into but Harry had to go in, he had to clean off the blood, filth and mud from the day's battle and cleaning charms were not going to work. Shivering he stepped in up to his waist then used his hand to cup the water and bring it up to various parts of his body to scrub and clean. A fox nearby had just swum back to land, shook off and was licking his body clean looking rather bedraggled. A few fauns were also washing, as well as playing with a naiad.

By the time Harry made it back to his tent he was freezing cold and couldn't wait to cast a heating charm on his covers and slip into his bed. He might have been in a tent but all those years of transfiguration lessons had come in useful. He had practised over the last few months but was now an expert at transforming his sleep mat into an actual mattress. He had even done the same for Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, including a few members of their army who had asked him to do the same for them. McGonnegall would be proud.

He put his dirty clothes on the floor, rubbed a hand through his hair trying to dispel some more of the dampness, then climbed into bed. No sooner had he climbed into bed did a voice call our, and a hand rustled the door to his tent.

"Harry?" That was Susan's voice. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed again, already mourning the loss of the warmth.

"Yes Susan?" He asked, pulling open the material door. Susan looked very apologetic but determined.

"I'm sorry to call on you it's just…well…it's Lucy." She said with a sigh. The sigh held a lot of resignation but her words instantly put Harry on alert.

"Lucy?! What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's just gone missing again."

Again. Lucy going missing happened a lot. The youngest Pevensie girl was always going walk about for some reason or another.

"I'll just get my cloak."

"Thank you." Susan muttered and Harry went back inside his tent to grab his cloak and slip on his boots. Ready, he went back out to find Susan waiting on him with impatient restlessness. He looked at her seriously, held out his wand. "Point me Lucy Pevensie."

His wand spun once then pointed out of camp. He looked to Susan who huffed, gathered her skirt and started off in that direction yelling for all her siblings. Having Harry's 'point me' spell really helped them track down Lucy, as it always did when she went off by herself. They found her only a few minutes later walking around with Mr Tumnus chatting. The girl looked quite surprised by Peter's burst of frustrated worry at her having gone off without telling anyone.

"I-I-I'm sorry Peter…I just couldn't sleep."

"And you couldn't come to me, Su or Ed with that?"

Harry slipped away from the siblings; it was clearly a family issue so he would just give them their privacy. He didn't get more than a hundred meters away when he was called back and the four Pevensie children met him half way.

"Harry, you wouldn't be able to put all our beds in one tent for tonight would you? Lu's worried about nightmares and it might help for us all to stay together." Peter asked with determined steel in his eyes and a look to Edmund that clearly allowed for no arguments. Edmund had a very cross look on his face if his pinched lips and glowering was anything to go by.

"Of course I can." Harry agreed which made Edmund transfer his glare onto Harry.

"Thank you." Peter said primly and they all headed back to camp with Edmund trailing behind still glaring. Harry held back a little bit to walk alongside the upset boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you sending us all looks that could kill?"

"I just got used to having a room all to myself and now I have to share with all of them again! All because Lucy had a nightmare! I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't after a battle but I'm exhausted and I know I'll never get to sleep now because Peter snores!"

Harry stifled a laugh.

"Would you like me to put a silencing ward around your bed so you won't be able to hear him?"

"No because then I won't be able to hear if we are in any danger."

Harry tutted and shook his head. "I will put up the silencing ward, and I will put up safety wards around the tent so that you remain safe while you sleep. How's that?"

"Won't that take a long time? I know you are tired too."

"Not nearly as tired as you are, and I'm a lot older so I can cope with it better." Edmund scowled fiercely at those words and Harry sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "No, the wards won't take long at all, only a few minutes. I am very used to casting these wards. Alright?"

"Fine." Edmund huffed then sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Harry charmed each of the Pevensie children's beds to float into Peter's tent, which he had to enlarge, then he cast the various other charms and wards before wishing the children goodnight and heading off to his own bed at last. He kicked off his boots, hung up his cloak, then slid between the heated covers with a sigh. He really needed to work on being able to charm heating charms into clothes, not just onto bed covers. Now that the skirmish was over with one of the remaining groups from the White Witch's army he could dedicate some more time to learning and practising.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1002**

His sword clashed loudly against Edmund's and the resulting impact sent shock waves up his arm. He gritted his teeth, swung his sword back again and aimed for the opening he could see coming…

The swords clashed again, Harry's sword being thrown violently from his grip and in less than a second he had a sword up to his neck.

"Do you yield?" Edmund asked, triumph glittering in his eyes. Harry huffed and nodded.

"Of course I yield." He muttered and Edmund pulled back the sword, holding out his hand to shake with Harry. Harry grudgingly took the teenager's hand.

"If it's any consolation, your sword work is improving."

"Still not good enough yet though is it?"

"At least I don't knock you on your rear anymore. Phorcys is training you well." The words were little comfort given how Edmund was eight years his junior and was fighting with his sword as if he had been born with it in his hand.

Harry had been training every other day with the Centaur Phorcys in the training yard. He trained during the morning then practised his wand work in the afternoon, or got distracted by various different things. He didn't have any books on magic with him except the books he had bought at Diagon Alley the day he had disappeared. Those books had been read to exhaustion over the last few months and were looking very worn. Harry could easily perform all the spells now and as he didn't have any more to practise he had started trying to come up with new spells he could use to aid battle, healing, and general home life. With his knowledge of various wand movements and both his, Edmund, Peter and Susan's grasp on the Latin language they had come up with plenty of potential spells.

"Another match?" Edmund asked, swinging his sword around full circle. Harry shrugged. It wasn't noon yet and he had nothing better to do.

"Yeah why not?" They adopted their stances again, waited out the other. Harry watched Edmund's face searching for the barest hint of an opening move. The teenager was testing his weight in his stance, staying ready but teasing the edges of both of their patience. Edmund broke stance first to swing. Harry blocked quickly. Their swords clashed with the gnashing of steel against steel. The pressure of sword against sword disappeared as immediately as it appeared. Edmund swung his sword around again, Harry blocked the low attack then blocked another one seconds later. Harry attempted an attack when he saw Edmund had left his side unprotected. Edmund blocked it immediately with a swing across his body, shoved Harry's sword out of the way and…

"EDMUND! HARRY!" A female voice yelled and Harry lost concentration, swinging his eyes over to where Lucy skidded into the courtyard.

Pain sliced through his arm.

"Ahh!" He gasped, winced and looked sharply at his arm, dropping his sword to the floor. His tunic had a slice taken out of his arm and blood was freely pouring from the wound.

"Aslan's Mane! I am sorry Harry!" Edmund apologised quickly, sword being thrown down immediately. He grasped Harry's forearm with one hand and carefully tugged at the tunic's material with his other hand.

"HARRY! Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"Ah that's nasty." Edmund muttered, face the picture of regret and empathy. Harry winced and craned his neck to get a better look at the wound. It was deep but it was at least an even slice through his skin and muscle. The most annoying part was that it was on his wand arm, because he had to practise wielding his sword with his left hand so he could use sword and wand at the same time.

"Damn!" He muttered, gritting his teeth. Now he was going to have to try to heal it using his left hand.

"I'm sorry Harry, we both got a little distracted I think." Edmund murmured again and Harry nodded.

"It's fine. It's not like you chopped my arm off."

"Thank goodness." Came the bemoaned extension of Harry's sentence. Harry gave him a rueful grin.

"Harry, are you OK?! Did Edmund cut you?! Oh my goodness he did! What were you thinking practising with real swords?! Is it deep? Do I need to get my cordial? There's so much blood!" Lucy gasped out, eyes wide and hands fluttering.

"I should be able to heal it, its fine." Harry fumbled to get his wand out of the wand holster with his left hand. Blood had already soaked through his tunic sleeve though and made it rather difficult to lift the sleeve and grasp his wand.

"Here, let me." Edmund ordered and Harry shot him a grateful smile as the boy made quick work of folding up his sleeve and prying the holly wand from the holster. Harry took it with trembling fingers. He wasn't trembling because of the pain. His arm hurt a lot but it wasn't unbearable. After a cruciatus nearly nothing was unbearable. He wondered if he had just lost too much blood already, you could enter shock after losing only a thimble full of blood after all.

Harry held up his wand to his arm and muttered the various healing spells he knew to close the wound and fix the muscle. It was reluctant but the wound did heal, the flesh knitting together neatly and leaving not even a scar. It did take several minutes and several repetitions of the spell before it got to that stage though.

"Ah that's better…" He sighed and relaxed his arm, putting his wand into his pocket for now. "I might have to go and get changed."

"Yes I think you should." Lucy agreed. "Honestly, why were you practising with real swords?! I thought you used practise swords!"

"You have to practise with a real sword some of the time too otherwise it isn't realistic of battle. And us using real swords is completely beside the point! What were you doing yelling our names when we were practising! That was really dangerous Lucy." Edmund scolded and the girl did look contrite for all of a second before she bounced up onto her toes again and fluttered excitedly.

"Oh yes, I quite forgot! I came to get you because Mrs Beaver has had baby beavers! Come on, you _have_ to come and see them! They are sooo cute, and there are _six_ of them! Can you believe it?! Six!" Lucy blurted out her words in a frenzy.

"That's your news that almost got Harry killed?! Mrs Beaver has had beavers?"

"I think they are called pups, aren't they?" Harry asked thinking hard about what a baby beaver was called. He didn't think he had ever had to think about that before.

Edmund shot him an unimpressed look. "How is that relevant? You nearly got your arm lopped off because Lucy wanted to tell us about the beavers!"

"Well it's important! You have to come! Say you'll come and see! You will won't you?" Lucy's words didn't really give much room for refusal especially since she accompanied them with wide eager eyes. Harry had to shut his eyes because he could feel himself caving in to the girl's whims as he usually did.

Edmund was clearly having the same trouble because he heaved a huge weighed upon huff and groaned out an agreement. "Yes Lu, we will come and see the beavers."

"Oh good. Come on then!" Harry opened his eyes in time to see Lucy turn and walk away quickly, her skirts billowing behind her. He shared a look with Edmund, clearly they were expected to follow and they were going to have to go immediately.

They both made to walk off to follow Lucy when the girl abruptly halted and spun on her heals.

"You might want to get changed first…" She murmured and gave a pointed look to his sleeve. "You too Edmund, you're a bit sweaty."

"Of course we are sweaty, we were training!" Edmund blurted patronisingly then rolled his eyes. "Come on then Harry. Let's get cleaned up."

"I'll wait for you by the stairs. Don't take too long!" Lucy demanded and spun on her heel again and skipped off.

"Oh Aslan save us…" Edmund's voice was muffled as he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm going to ban Lucy ever coming into the training courtyard. I'll have words with Peter, you just wait. Are you sure your arm is OK?"

"I'm fine Ed, don't worry! Look, good as new!" Harry declared and pulled apart his sleeve a little more to show Edmund the healed skin. It was still tender but it was bound to be, there was also bound to be a nasty bruise there in a few hours, but it was at least healed.

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are." Harry assured him.

They went into the castle and up the main staircase, along the corridor guarded by two fauns, then up the other staircase before they were finally in the residents wing of Cair Paravel. The four Pevensie children had one wing and they had given Harry a room in the wing next door to theirs, one for close family and friends. Mr Tumnus was housed in the rooms next to Harry and they shared comfortable reception and lounge area. Unluckily the faun was using the reception room to relax in and immediately looked alarmed when he looked up from his book and noticed Harry's bloody arm.

"It's fine, don't worry about me." Harry said by way of a greeting and pre-empting anything he would say. Mr Tumnus snapped his open mouth shut immediately with a muffled whimper as he stared at Harry's arm. Harry supposed it did look very alarming since his once mint green tunic shirt was now a bright crimson. He gave the faun a smile, a wave, then disappeared into his room to strip off the tunic and wash off his blood.

It only took a few minutes to have himself cleaned off, the basin of water in his room having turned a dark muddy red colour from all the blood. He flicked his wand at the basin to clean it then stowed away his wand and left his rooms doing up the buttons on the front of his tunic as he walked. Mr Tumnus gave him a half-hearted smile as he passed, eyes pinned on Harry's arm as Harry passed. Harry didn't stop to say anything else to him, just all but ran out the door and along the corridor. He found Edmund waiting for him at the stairs down to the general castle level, the boy's hair was wet and he was donned in clean clothes. The dark blue tunic he wore now had a thick silver trim around it and a silver leaf decoration around the collar almost obscured from view by the floor length riding cape he wore.

"Ah…are we going riding?"

"I checked with Lucy, Mr and Mrs Beaver are at their home and one of the birds passed the message of the babies to her. So yes we are riding, unless of course you want to walk all the way to their dam?" Harry could have done without the smart Alec comment and the smirk, but since Edmund had laughter glittering in his eyes Harry chose not to rise to it.

"Accio riding cloak." Harry intoned. There was a bang, then a scream, the creek of a door and then the rustle of material flapping in the wind.

"That is cheating." Edmund said seriously as Harry swept his cloak from the air and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Oh but your Majesty, I prefer to think of it as using my initiative. And, besides which, I was injured today so I wouldn't want to over exert myself." The amused sneer that graced Edmund's lips at that comment nearly had Harry chortling loudly, as it was he settled for quietly laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Come on, let's go before Lucy comes charging up to get us."

They walked down side by side but Harry fell a few steps behind as he finished off fastening his tunic top as they walked. Lucy was waiting for them at the bottom of the main staircase with Susan.

"Peter can't come; he has business to attend to."

"Well, that's strange. Anyone would think we had a kingdom to run."

"Edmund, don't be mean." Susan chided immediately.

"I wasn't." Edmund rebuffed her. "Come on then, it's going to take a few hours to get there and since the days are getting shorter I don't want to be travelling back in the dark."

"That's what Peter said." Lucy agreed and Susan indicated to a small group of material wrapped packages.

"Yes and I thought we would probably need some food for on the go since we are missing lunch."

"Is it noon already?" Harry asked trying to get a look at the world outside.

"According to Ashur it is, I was with him when Lucy came to tell me the news."

Ashur was another Centaur, one who was helping to teach all the Pevensies about their roles as kings and queens of Narnia and to help them word treaties and various other things.

The ride was quite pleasant and they stopped an hour into the journey to give the horses a rest and so they could eat their lunch. Harry had never eaten so much fruit and veg in his life before coming to Narnia. His horse was called Lina and she was particularly chatty about the other horses she stayed with. If a horse could be catty then Lina won that role. She was particularly vicious about Philip, Edmund's horse, but since Harry and Edmund rode together the banter between the two was almost cringe worthy. Harry had to do his best to block out his hearing at some of the horse's barbs and Edmund seemed to spend most of the journey biting his cheeks to stop from laughing.

Mr and Mrs Beaver's kits, as Harry discovered they were called, were very cute for beavers. They were dark little fuzz balls that wiggled and squirmed around so much it took both Mr and Mrs Beaver to keep them in the house as they kept following their noses out the door, even when the door was shut. The girls were very enamoured by the beavers which Mr and Mrs Beaver were ecstatically pleased about. They even named two of the beavers after the two queens, although they altered it to Susy and Luisa. Edmund politely refused having any named after him by saying he would hate to have the kind of obligation to live up to a namesake. Harry wasn't offered the honour, not that it particularly bothered him, as the Beavers didn't know him as well as they knew the Pevensies. One beaver did get named Peter and the others were unnamed.

"Aww they are so cute. However are you going to cope with six of them?" Lucy asked and Mrs Beaver puffed herself up.

"Oh don't you worry about that my dear, I am made of stern stuff. I'll manage just fine, and I have Mr Beaver to help me if I need him to."

"Oh I hope I don't have six when I have babies." Lucy said then got a strange look on her face. "Why did you have six?"

"Well, that's just how many I was supposed to have." Mrs Beaver said and if she could have shrugged Harry was sure she would have.

"Yes but how come beavers can have six kits but humans only have one baby?"

"That's because humans can't cope with six children at once, but we animals can." Mrs Beaver said then nodded with a sense of finality. Lucy nodded, accepting that answer for a while.

Then… "How do babies get inside women?" The question was innocent enough and Harry supposed it made sense, given the situation, for Lucy to ask it. The problem was that Susan looked a little clueless too, as did Edmund. Harry felt his blood drain from his face. He was not sticking around for any conversation that followed that question.

"Right…I'm just going to step outside OK?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just slipped outside closely followed by Mr Beaver who breathed a sigh of relief at escaping.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to face that answer so soon." He said and Harry laughed.

"No, I don't expect you were. I wasn't for that matter."

"You forget how young they are at times." Mr Beaver mused. "They seem so old but they are only children."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Mr Beaver was right; the Pevensie children were just that…children. Peter was now 15years old, Susan was 14, Edmund was 12 and Lucy had just turned 10. They weren't even fully grown but they were ruling a country.

And they were doing a very good job.

Harry didn't know what was worse; that they had so much responsibility, or that they did so much better than most grown-ups did.

Harry stood outside the Beaver Dam and watched the water for ages. Eventually Edmund emerged from the house licking apparently dry lips.

"OK?" Harry ventured.

"Yeah." Edmund breathed looking every bit the traumatised child he probably was.

"The Talk went alright then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Edmund dismissed and flopped to sit on the ground next to Harry. Harry laughed, remembering his own version of The Talk. He had only received it officially a few months before arriving in Narnia. Before then he had just muddled through, taking things as he found them. After the war when Harry got back together with Ginny he was sat down by Mr and Mrs Weasley and given the Talk. He couldn't look at Ginny for weeks after that and he had only consented to hold her hand a while later. Kissing went out the window for ages when he had flash backs of 'The Talk' whenever Ginny got close enough to talk.

"Fair enough." Harry agreed and sat down next to the boy.

They sat in silence for ages, side by side watching out over the little river in Narnia. Occasionally fish would pop up or jump out of the water which gave them some entertainment. Otherwise they just sat there comfortably until Edmund eventually broke the silence.

"We have to head back soon."

"Yeah, I suppose so. It will start getting dark in a while."

"Mm." Edmund agreed absentmindedly. They fell quiet again. Abruptly Edmund shifted around to look at Harry head on. "I should have had that talk with my parents. Mrs Beaver said normally it is a parent's responsibility to explain those things but since we were in Narnia, and because Lucy asked, she felt she should help us to understand."

"I suppose normally it is parents who explain it."

"How about your parents? Did they give it to you?"

Now that was one talk Harry had never had with any of the Pevensie children.

He shook his head. "No. My parents died when I was little and I was left in the care of my aunt and uncle. And before you ask, no it wasn't them who talked to me about it. My best friends parents pulled me aside one day and talked to me. Apparently they decided I needed to know, or at least they wanted to make sure I understood some things."

"I didn't realise you had no parents! Why did you not tell me?" Edmund looked scandalised. Harry tried to give him an apologetic but reassuring look even as he explained.

"It doesn't really seem important most of the time. You don't exactly talk about your parents you know."

"I suppose not. But at least I have some, although Father is away at war and when we came to Narnia we had been evacuated away from Finchley and Mother had to stay behind. How did your parents die?"

"They were murdered during the war." Edmund looked shocked but Harry waved his hand. "I'll tell you about it some other time. Promise." He added the promise at Edmund's disbelieving look.

"You don't really talk about home much…England I mean."

"Neither do you." Harry pointed out and Edmund nodded in acceptance of that but still looked at Harry waiting for a better response. Harry sighed. "I don't feel like it prays on my mind here. It's odd really. I only think of home, of England, sometimes. And when I do I don't feel homesick which is really strange because whenever I was away from them before they would always be on my mind. Maybe it is something about Narnia? Or maybe I've just got so many things to do here that I don't think about home much."

"I suppose so. I don't miss home much either, I don't even really think about it. Narnia is my home now, and I have most of my family with me anyway…come to think of it that doesn't exactly make me fortunate." He joked and Harry nudged him with his shoulder making the boy laugh and shove back. "Alright, seriously! I think it is because of Narnia. A bit like how I learned how to use my sword so quickly. Like magic…Narnian magic."

"I guess so. Well, whatever it is I am grateful because I don't know how long I will be stuck here for and if I had to spend all that time pining for the people I left behind I would be a miserable old sod."

"I guess so."

They spent a few more minutes sharing the peace and quiet before the air seemed to take a slight temperature drop which prompted Edmund to stretch then get up to his feet.

"We better get the girls and head home. It will be dark soon and Peter will have my head if I don't get them back on time."

"I will go make sure the horses are ready." Harry offered and they went their separate ways. Lina was more than thrilled to be heading home and away from Philip, Lucretia and Swiftfoot. Philip grumbled about how it was they who had to be thankful. All the horses did allow Harry to put blankets on them and the reigns. Edmund appeared and put the reigns on Philip himself but the girls didn't emerge until a few minutes after. Edmund and Harry helped Susan and Lucy up onto the horses then jumped up themselves and then they were off.

Peter met them on the steps looking a little haggard but glad to see them. They all ate together in one of the halls, Lucy regaling them with various tales and tall stories as well as recounting the entire day to Peter. Mr Tumnus enquired over dinner as to whether Harry's arm was OK. Peter explained all about the problems he had encountered during the day.

They all retired to one of the lounges, Mr Tumnus joining them and various other beings as well. Mr Tumnus read stories with Lucy, each of them taking turns to recount various tales from the book. Peter chatted with Susan and the others. Harry and Edmund settled down for a game of chess. Edmund was gold, as always. Harry played as the silver pieces. It wasn't like wizards chess, thankfully, because Harry had not charmed any of the pieces. The chess set had been a gift to Edmund from some being or another on his twelfth birthday, the solid gold and silver pieces having stunned the boy stupid when he first opened the box.

"Check mate! Yes!" Harry crooned an hour or so later. Edmund groaned but smirked.

"Well at least you got to win something today."

"Oi! Don't spoil my victory."

"Best two out of three?"

Harry lost the next game then won the final game by the skin of his teeth because in one move Edmund would have won but Harry just managed to get the check mate in there before hand.

It was very dark when they all retreated to bed and Harry had just finished getting changed when there was a knock at his door. With a startled frown he crossed the room and gently pulled the door open to reveal a sheepish Edmund.

"Are you alright Ed?"

"Yes. I was wondering, if you weren't too tired, whether we could finish our conversation from earlier. The one about England?"

"Well…" Harry hedged. Edmund's eyes had a hopeful look in them though so Harry nodded and agreed. "Alright, come in."

He pulled the door open the rest of the way and allowed Edmund to enter. They settled on the pillowed windowsill overlooking the beach. Occasionally there would be the shock of white in the sea where some Narnian being would splash the water or just catch the moon light. Otherwise the world was dark, sleepy and peaceful.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your friends. Or about life with your aunt and uncle."

"Well…" Harry pondered where to start and in the end he just settled for telling about the arrival of his Hogwarts letter, the day when everything changed. He didn't finish talking until he had Edmund laughing at Hermione's words when they had successfully escaped the three headed dog.

"She was really that worried about not being expelled after she could have died?!"

"That was Hermione. Learning first."

"And the Cerberus? Did you meet him again?"

"Cerber…oh, Fluffy!" How did Edmund have all those creature names in the forefront of his mind? "Well, we eventually did meet Fluffy again but I think that might be a story for another time."

"Alright then. I suppose it is late. Perhaps we could continue tomorrow night?"

"I suppose so, or maybe you could tell me about your home."

"I could I guess, though it wasn't as exciting as your time in Hogwarts I don't imagine."

"Nothing could compare to Hogwarts, but then again you lived in England during the war. A lot has changed since 1940 you know."

"I imagine it has. Alright, how about we take it in turns. A tale a night."

"OK then." Harry agreed and they walked to the door together, Harry pulling it open for the young king.

"Night Harry." Edmund waved and slipped through the door.

"Night Ed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Deep Magic 4

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Narnia year 1002**

"But it's Christmas! We've got to have decorations!" Lucy insisted with a small stamp. Her stubborn look complete with childish stamp was the closest Harry had ever seen the girl get to a tantrum.

"Lucy, there isn't time for that. There have been more attacks from the Witch's army recently because of winter and the people are low in spirits because of it."

"So what better way to cheer them up then by having a party?!"

"Did you not hear Peter? Factions from the Witch's army are hurting and killing Narnians. We need to protect our people and all our efforts need to go into that not into decorating Cair Paravel for a party!" Edmund insisted and Lucy pouted.

"But it's Christmas! They need something to look forward to, and so do I! We've got to do something!"

Peter threw his hands into the air with a put upon huff.

"I can't deal with this right now! I have battle plans and battalions to sort out. I'm going to the war room. Ed, you coming?" Peter stormed off, throwing the doors open as he went.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Edmund shook his head at Lucy and made to follow his brother. "I'm sorry Lu, but protecting our people comes first."

"I will help you Lucy." Susan valiantly offered and Lucy gave her the barest hint of a smile looking very disappointed. She tugged at her blonde hair and twiddled it with her fingers.

"Thank you, but I wanted Peter and Edmund to help too so we could have a family Christmas like we used to." Susan ruefully half smiled at her sister.

"Maybe they will help you." Harry offered making his presence known and shutting his book. The girls jumped and looked around at him in shock.

"Harry! I didn't see you there. Have you been here long?" Susan asked with an embarrassed flush that was matched only by the blush on Lucy's cheeks. Harry laughed.

"Long enough. I was talking with Ed until you came in."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled contritely.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, as I was saying. The boys might help once they have finished their planning."

"But planning battles takes ages and they've been planning it for weeks already."

"Decorating an entire castle takes ages too."

"Yes, so we need all the help we can get." Lucy still looked disheartened.

Harry nodded solemnly. "You are absolutely right. We do need all the help we can get. Lots of hands make light work…unless of course you have a wizard to help you."

Lucy frowned as the words processed inside her brain then she beamed and perked up immediately. "Oh Harry! Are you going to help us?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Father Christmas might even come and then it will be perfect!"

Lucy ran from the room calling out about how she was going to get some parchment so they could draw up some plans, leaving a very bemused Harry behind with a patiently waiting Susan.

"Um…does she know about Father Christmas?" He asked, alluding to the truth.

"Oh yes." Susan said and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "We met him last year."

"OK…wait – you what?! Father Christmas is real?!" He gaped at the young woman who suddenly got a very Edmund-esque smile on her face.

"Oh yes, just as talking animals and wizards are real. This is Narnia after all."

"Ah yes…of course…Narnia."

They planned Christmas to within an inch of its life then Lucy set everybody to work. Susan was going to collect various flora and fauna to put around the castle as well as sew some decorations. Lucy was going to find different things to paint and string up around the place. It was Harry's job to put up magical decorations. Once Susan and Lucy learned he knew the charm to make sparks of light stick to various places, and make other things hover around the place, they had drawn up plans and ideas just for him.

By that evening he all but collapsed with exhaustion, his wand arm shaking so badly he couldn't even get his wand away, and a light sheen of sweat formed all over his skin. He had used so much magic to decorate the castle that it was almost as if he had taken part in a five day long magical battle…or one very arduous day of Auror training.

"You look exhausted." Edmund said, walking into Harry's room unannounced and without so much as a knock. Harry would have minded that a few weeks ago but Edmund had visited Harry's rooms every night for the past however many months for a chat about various things so he was more than used to the boys' presence.

"I am."

"The castle looks amazing. I love the lights along the hallways. How did you charm snowflakes to float in the air in the throne room?"

"With some very complicated spell work." Harry groaned and rubbed a tired hand across his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you and the girls to decorate. There was so much to do with the-"

"It's fine Ed. Susan, Lucy and I have it all sorted, although I am sure Lucy could find you something to do if you asked because Aslan knows we have several more days of decorating ahead of us." Harry carefully stood up and made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and pulling off his boots.

"The battle plans are nearly finished I think then Peter and I will ride out to meet the faction in a few days. I will help you after that."

"Sounds good. Am I needed in the battle? Because you haven't told me anything."

"I think we can do it with our army alone, but if you come along we would win the battle a lot easier. I don't want to underestimate them but we didn't plan you in because we weren't sure if you wanted to help." Edmund confessed looking a little shifty.

"Ed…of course I want to help if I can. Whatever made you think otherwise?" Harry didn't understand what could have led the king to the conclusion he wouldn't fight. Harry hadn't been training with his sword for the exercise! He had done it so he could fight.

"After your stories about the war you were in I didn't want to just assume you would fight for us."

"Ed. Narnia is my home. You are my friend. Of course I will fight to see my home and my friends safe and protected." Edmund's dark eyes searched his face for signs of his earnestness and Harry tried to implore him with his eyes alone that he was being one hundred percent honest. Eventually Edmund nodded.

"OK. After training tomorrow we can go over our plans with you. I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Looking out for me?" Harry finished for him and the boy nodded. "Well thanks for that but I am a lot older than you. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look out for me."

"Like you said, you are my friend. I look after my friends and my family." Edmund's eyes took on a steely glint and he set his jaw stubbornly. Harry opened his mouth to counter those words but a yawn took control instead so Harry couldn't.

"Do you mind if we skip the story telling tonight Ed? I'm shattered and I'd really like to get some sleep before Phorcys thrashes me in training tomorrow."

"Oh. OK then. Good night Harry."

"Night Ed." Harry gave a wave to the boy without even looking at him and then pulled off his shirt. He couldn't be bothered to strip down all the way, he was that tired. Once his shirt was off he tossed it aside and threw himself down onto the covers with a groan.

The door clicked shut behind Edmund as Harry flicked his wand to extinguish all the lights in the room.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1006**

Harry glanced over at his riding companion when he groaned in annoyance at a group of blushing, giggling Narnian's. They were visiting a neighbouring kingdom and so far they had only been bored by the various speeches, giggled at by various women and girls, or paraded around ball rooms.

"Please just get me out of the gates. By Aslan I swear I will not say a mean word to Lucy for a year if you just get me out of the gates." Edmund muttered through gritted teeth.

"Aww Ed, it's not that bad."

"It is! Haven't you noticed their staring?! They never stop! And that! That point and giggle thing! It's annoying." He hissed and Harry couldn't stifle the laugh that time.

"They just think you are handsome, that's all."

"Then why can't they just say that instead of _giggling_?!"

"Sometimes people find it hard to say those things."

"Well you don't have a problem saying it." Edmund grossed then breathed a sigh of relief as they finally finished passing by the girls. Harry scoffed.

"Of course I don't. I'm mature enough to not be embarrassed by finding somebody attractive."

"I notice they giggle at you too. Don't you find it annoying?"

Harry frowned in thought. "They don't giggle at me."

"Yes they do."

"When?!"

"All the time."

"Oh no. They are only giggling at you, I just happen to be with you most of the time."

"Rubbish. They giggle and point at you too."

"Why?!" Harry gaped and Edmund laughed, his mood improving.

"Because you are attractive and powerful, why else?" Edmund muttered and then his mood darkened again. "Maybe if they looked more at you then I wouldn't get so irritated by them all."

"Rubbish! If I am getting stared at then at least five times that amount are looking at you because I am not half as attractive as you."

* * *

 **Narnia year 1006**

"Knights of the Noble Order of the Table! Today we celebrate yet another victory in the Name of Aslan! We all did well on the battlefields today and I, personally, would like to thank each and every one of you for your contributions to our victory. In Aslan's name, we should be proud!" Peter announced, holding his goblet aloft and grinning as cheers went up around the group of warriors gathered. Harry lifted his own glass and sent up a few sparks imitating fireworks with his wand.

"It has been my honour to fight alongside you, and it has been my specific honour to fight alongside my brother whose great plans led to this auspicious victory. I thereby bequeath the title Duke upon my Brother, King Edmund! Long live Kind Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table!" Peter announced and a flushed but proud sixteen year old Edmund bowed to his subjects as they rapturously applauded. Lucy whooped and cheered while clapping furiously. Susan politely smiled and clapped while Peter clapped his brother on the shoulder and gave him a warm brotherly smile full of pride.

Harry laughed at the look on Edmund's face, the look that said he was trying to be humble but absolutely loved the recognition for all his efforts. If there was one thing Edmund feared over everything it was falling into obscurity, of not being useful, and of not being valued for who he was; the highly intelligent, caring, strong young man who only turned sixteen a few weeks previously.

Harry aimed his wand high into the sky and set off reels of spells to send sparks of all colours and behaviours into the air in celebration.

"Long Live King Edmund!" He shouted and cast a final spell to make a lion head out of sparks that even roared with the sound effect to go with it.

"You perfected that spell then?" Mr Tumnus asked after the cheering had died down.

"Yes just about. I thought it was fitting to use it tonight." Harry grinned and slid his wand back into the holster.

"Oh yes, very fitting. If there were any enemies around they would have surely been cowed by that spell."

"Cheers, Mr Tumnus! To peace in Narnia." Harry offered and the faun grinned, lifted his glass and they toasted.

It was late that night when Harry had finally retired that once again Edmund turned up at his door, or this time tend flap.

"Come in Ed." Harry called as soon as he heard the tell-tale sound of the young man's footsteps. The flap opened immediately and in stepped Edmund, stooping a little to get through the door. At sixteen years old he was 5ft10inches, a fact that peeved Harry off to no end because Harry was still stuck at 5ft6 and, at 24 years old, was not going to grow any taller.

"Harry." Edmund said by way of a greeting. Harry nodded to him and continued pulling at his shirt ties. Annoyingly they had become tangled and weren't coming undone.

"Blasted thing!" Harry cursed and tried picking at the knot. "What can I do for you Ed?"

"I was just coming to talk…here, let me do that! You are making a pigs ear out of it." Edmund crossed the room in a few strides, lightly slapped Harry's hands out of the way then set about undoing the knot himself.

"Seriously?!" Harry asked, gaping a little. Edmund nodded and gave Harry a quailing look.

"Yes, seriously! How you ever manage to fight the way you do and yet you still can't undo a simple knot…! There! All done." Edmund declared and indeed the pesky knot was undone.

"Thanks. Anyway, how can I help you Ed?" Harry asked and tore off his shirt over his head and walked across the room to the chair where he had a bed shirt to change into.

"I was just here to talk, as we always talk."

"Huh." Harry shrugged. That was right, even three and a bit years later they still met each and every night to talk. Without fail they would end up chatting. Most often it was Edmund who sought out Harry, occasionally it was the other way around, but sometimes they just naturally walked together to one of their rooms for their evening chat then went their separate ways. "The battle went well didn't it? Not too many casualties? I went by the healing tent to offer my services but the healers seemed to have it all in hand. Lucy had been by with her cordial so that had helped."

Harry dropped his shirt onto the chair and picked up his bed shirt, unfolding it.

"The potions I made that I didn't think would work were also being used and, strangely, they did work. Snape would keel over in shock if he wasn't already dead."

Harry slid his arms into the sleeves of his shirt then pulled it over his head.

Cool fingers brushed along his back.

Harry froze.

"Ed?"

"Harry, I…" Edmund started to say, voice no more than a whisper but it was so close Harry could feel air from Edmund's lips puffing against is hair. The hand on his back swept over his shoulder blade then down his spine slightly. Harry spun around, breathe catching in his throat at the dark look in Edmund's eyes. Emotions were swirling around there like a raging volcano fit to burst. Edmund was looking at him intently but also with a little bit of fear.

"Ed? What are you doing?"

"I just…Harry, I've been meaning to say something for ages I just didn't know how."

Now they were face to face Edmund's hand was only millimetres away from touching Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the hand then quickly snapped his gaze back to Edmund who had also flicked his eyes down to glance at his own hand. The teenager licked his lips then cleared his throat lightly, looking back up at Harry with emotion swirling in his eyes.

"I like you Harry." Edmund eventually breathed.

Harry frowned, discomfort clawing at his throat and heart hammering wildly in his chest.

"Well I like you too Edmund, you know that." Edmund shook his head.

"No, not like that. I mean I like you…" Edmund trailed off and clenched his jaw as if dissatisfied with what he had just said. His eyes flicked down but before Harry could follow the gaze fingers touched his chest then spread out until a whole hand was pressed against him. Warmth radiated from that palm and seeped through Harry's chest setting a thousand nerves ablaze. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Edmund's eyes flicked back up to Harry's. "I mean I like you, like this. I like you so much that I want to-"

Harry gasped as Edmund's hand brushed his nipple. Pleasure from the touch spiralled through him then Edmund's hand came to rest on his sternum. Harry looked up into the young man's eyes…the teenager's eyes.

He flinched back, stumbled away as every cell in his body smashed into a conflict.

"Harry?" Edmund looked bewildered and hurt where he stood with his hand stuck in the air like its puppet-master had abandoned it. A moment ago that hand had touched Harry's chest, bringing warmth and tingles and also immense discomfort.

"Edmund you can't." Harry eventually breathed. Edmund withdrew his hand from the air sharply as if he had been slapped. He got that stubborn look in his face and set his jaw again, his body tensing up in readiness for a fight.

"Why? Because it's wrong for a boy to love a boy?" He demanded. No, Harry thought, no that wasn't the reason. Edmund stuck his chin a little higher in the air in defiance. "It isn't wrong, the centuars Moeris and Duro are together and they are both male, so are Saas and Mr Ursuss. Achilles and Patroclus were together and they were both men. Antinous and Hadrian were lovers too, they are from Earth's history! It is not wrong."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly. "Of course it isn't wrong, although I don't know that it's entirely right either and Moeris and Duro are only together because they lost their wives. I don't even know who Saas and Mr Ursuss are so I can't comment on them and you know I never read muggle history."

"It isn't wrong. What I feel isn't wrong." Edmund insisted almost angrily and stepped up to Harry with blazing eyes. Harry stepped backwards away from the teenager…Merlin!

"It isn't wrong." Harry agreed. "I never said that it was wrong. I just…Edmund you can't just…you're young! You're only a teenager! You can't know what you want."

Harry winced immediately upon saying the words knowing how Edmund would react.

"I don't know what I want?! Harry, I have been a King of Narnia for five years! I have waged wars to protect my people and to bring peace to Narnia. I have trained each day to make sure I am one of the best swordsmen in Narnia. I have earned titles, I have earned respect and I have earned the right to be King. I am a very intelligent strategist; I know Narnia like the back of the hand and let nobody ever say I was stupid. I know myself very well Harry so trust that I know what I want."

"Sorry I just. Ed you can't really…"

"Don't you think me attractive then? Is that the problem?"

"You are very handsome, you know that!" Harry argued trying his best to edge around making any definitive remarks but at the same time get a word or two in edgeways. Edmund's lips twisted a bit and he looked away, fists clenching at his sides.

"You do not find men attractive then. I assumed since you refused all those women who threw themselves at you that you were uninterested in women on the whole and perhaps I had a chance." He continued with bitterness staining his words.

"God damn it Edmund! Would you let me speak?!" Harry exploded, throwing his arms up and glaring at his friend, his best friend from the last five years. The friend he had stood by through thick and thin, had watched grow into a handsome, clever and just king. The friend he had watched grow up.

"What then?!"

"You are too young!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! I watched you grow up! I met you when you were eleven for heaven's sake! Eleven! You are now only sixteen. I am eight years older than you. I have never even thought about you in any other way than my friend, my king. I never considered liking you beyond that, and even if thoughts on your appearance did cross my mind I shoved them away because I am not a paedophile! You are sixteen, for Aslan's sake! You are incredibly young. And even if you did know your own mind, which I don't doubt you do, you are young enough that this is a foolish fancy, a passing whim. I'm not going to even contemplate following your attraction to me when you are this young, this unknowing, and when a false step in this could ruin our friendship forever."

"A passing whim?!" Edmund yelled completely outraged. "A passing whim?! This is no passing whim! You think I woke up this morning and said 'oh, I'm attracted to Harry'?!"

Harry flushed but that was indeed what he thought. "Yes!" Edmund spun around on the spot as if he was so angry he couldn't bear to look at Harry any more. "There were no indications before today! Just suddenly, out of the blue, you started touching me and telling me all these things!"

"Out of the…How was I supposed to show you my attraction to you before now?! I already spend all my time with you, I speak with you every night before bed, I spend any free minute with you. We play chess more frequently than I do with anybody else. I spend more time with you than my own family! Today may have been the first day I touched you, as you say, but don't for a minute think you haven't been one of the biggest forces in my life."

"Maybe that's the problem then. Maybe we have been around each other too much." Harry muttered feeling desperate now. Edmund looked murderous though, he glowered.

"Don't you dare!"

"What?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that!"

"What? All I was going to say was that…"

"Was that I spend too much time with you! Like I'm blinded by you." Edmund finished for him and Harry clenched his hand into a fist feeling very out of his depth.

"Well yes. Maybe if you spent some time around others you would feel an attraction for them."

"Around giggling girls whose only form of communication is a point and a giggle?! Or how about around people too blinded by my age to see who I really am and treat me with the respect I deserve?! Or how about the people who only see my position as king?!"

What could Harry say to that? Yes? No?

"I just think it's a bit sudden."

"It has been five years Harry." Harry blanched at those words, the image of an eleven year old Edmund flashing before his eyes.

"You did _not_ feel attraction at eleven. Aslan knows I certainly didn't!"

"Not at eleven no, but I've spent the last five years of my life with you. This is perhaps a natural progression of those feelings that drew me to you in the first place."

"You've been with Peter for over five years."

Edmund pulled a disgusted face and Harry ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he was floundering.

"That is disgusting. I cannot believe you just said that." Edmund spat. Harry clutched at the material covering his stomach. Nausea clawed at him, anxiety and discomfort set his every nerve into a raging frenzy.

"Neither can I." He gagged out. He had to put one hand down on the table next to him and lean his weight down onto it he felt so out of sorts.

Inside his tent was quiet for a few moments. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing, ragged and uneven as it was. Edmund's was shaky and harsh with raw emotion while Harry's was shuddering and shallow, weak with his shock and fast with his anxiety.

Eventually it was Edmund who broke the silence.

"Tell me Harry, do you have any attraction to me? You know we are compatible! We wouldn't be able to spend so much time together if we weren't." That was true, Harry supposed. He had not even spent as much time with Ron and Hermione without one of them needing space. "But are you attracted to me?"

How could Harry answer that? If he said yes, would he be lying? Wouldn't it make him a paedophile? Wouldn't it be wrong in many senses of the word? Was he being unfaithful to Ginny, a girl he had barely thought of in _five years_? If he said no, would he be lying and betraying the honesty of his and Edmund's friendship? If he said no, would he be lying to himself as well? Would their friendship be ruined forever regardless of his answer?

Even if being homosexual in England in the twenty first century wasn't wrong, it was against the law in England 1940. And they had no idea what the views were in Narnia. Even if the various beings accepted it as part of life what would Aslan say? Would the great lion approve or disapprove? And if the Narnian's didn't approve? Would they rebel against their king? What of Edmund's siblings? Would they turn on him? What would he, Harry, do then?

Was he attracted to Edmund?

Edmund was intelligent, funny, sarcastic and an unending realist. He was always challenging Harry with little things or making Harry laugh. He pushed Harry and Harry pushed back. His sense of justice was a bit skewed at times and Edmund had a gigantic temper that was only getting more volatile as he went through the latter years of being a teenager. Harry remembered being that angry at sixteen…he was only sixteen. His height, maturity, mannerisms, demeanour and confidence could have you mistake him as someone far older. He was all charm and wit with a perchance for manipulation when the situation arose or when he just felt like it. But he had such a brutal honesty about him and never failed to let his opinions be heard which Harry found most…intoxicating. If only more people could speak like that.

He was handsome too, with mature features and a strength that belied a lot of time training. He carried himself with confidence and assertiveness that could have nobody doubt that Edmund was in control. His eyes were, as many people said, the windows to his soul and all his emotions were held swirling and clashing in the darkness. He was fair skinned, though tanned because of the Narnian summers, and his hair was far more golden because of the sun and salt. He was radiant, but even with all his quirks and anger nothing detracted from his glow.

But was that attraction? Was he attracted to Edmund? He had done his best not to consider that over the years, it was completely inappropriate and Harry had other uses for his time than to consider something as _wrong_ as that.

He was drawn to Edmund…always had been.

How did he answer that question though?

"I don't know." Harry settled on.

The silence that stretched between them was physically painful.

It went on and on and on. Eventually Harry felt like he had to say something, anything, just to break that oppressive silence.

"You are so young Ed…" And he was so much older.

"I am old enough to know what I want." Edmund responded stiffly. "But perhaps I am not the one who doesn't know his own mind."

The sound of fabric upon fabric reached Harry's ears. Then something slapped against fabric, the wind rustled it. Harry looked over his shoulder.

He was alone in the tent. The door flapped uselessly in the wind.

Edmund was gone.

Had he done the right thing?

…The right thing for who?

* * *

Author's Note: I feel a little cruel leaving the update at that, however I have yet to break down the rest of the story into chapters so you will have to be patient. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and for the prompts to update. I hope this two chapter update on Christmas Eve makes up for my neglect. Best Wishes! Enjoy the Winter Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Deep Magic 5

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

Note: Yes, I know...a bloody long absence. No real excuses I'm afraid, just life. Lots and lots of life. I am expecting a lot more life to interfere too thus I'm going to upload everything I have for this fic for you to read. Know that it is unfinished and will probably never get finished. Again no excuses for that, just life is going to keep me away. I'm sorry. Enjoy these next few chapters. They haven't been combed through for mistakes so there are bound to be plenty, but I'm afraid I've got work to do and I only had time to upload them, not check them all too. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Narnia Year 1006**

The next few days were awkward to say the least. Edmund would not talk to him or even look at him. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them to keep a good bit of distance between them and not approach each other. It was getting to the point that Lucy would not be put off from pointing it out any longer.

"What happened?" She asked and stared between them as they sat on opposite ends of the room, the chess set they had played so much left abandoned.

"Nothing Lu." Edmund dismissed candidly. Harry looked away, choosing to stare out of the window instead.

"It's not nothing."

"We had an argument, that's all." Harry admitted gently, digging his fingers into his palm at the sound of his defeated voice. There was the sharp weight of eyes on him and Harry crossed his arms over his chest to stop himself from looking around and meeting those eyes.

"What was it about? You two never argue."

"Then perhaps we were due an argument." Edmund snapped. His voice like a gun shot through the room.

"Edmund!" Susan scolded immediately.

A book snapped shut then there was the soft thud as it landed on the cushions of the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Edmund huffed and heavy footsteps sounded his retreat.

"Harry?" The voice was tentative, soft.

"It's OK, Lucy. Don't worry about it. We will sort it out." Harry assured her giving her a quick glance and a smile before getting up from his seat and crossing over to the window.

The three remaining Pevensie children talked among themselves in hushed voices for a while. Harry stayed by the window overlooking Narnia. He could see all the way to the woods and beyond, to places he had never visited. Perhaps now that there was peace in Narnia for the time being, and since he had fallen out with Edmund, it was time that Harry explored Narnia for himself. It might help him keep his mind off things, like the horrible thoughts running around in his head.

"Harry?" Peter's voice was soft and unobtrusive even though it was clear he truly wanted to be acknowledged.

"I think I might go away for a while." Harry blurted, his thoughts slipping from his lips without censor.

"OK. But why now?"

"Edmund…" Harry sighed. "I think maybe I should stop intruding on your hospitality."

"Has Edmund said something about it, because you should know you are always welcome here in Cair Paravel."

"I know I am. Edmund and I had a disagreement about something but he didn't tell me I should leave. I just think that perhaps some space would do us both some good. I know I have drawn Edmund away from the rest of you quite a lot, it would give you the chance to reconnect as a family."

"We didn't mind you drawing Ed away, and the family doesn't need to reconnect. We are doing just fine." A hand landed on Harry's shoulder with a pressure begging him to turn around. He did so, turning to face the tall dark haired High King Peter who towered over him imposingly with several inches. "What happened between you and Ed?"

"It was private Peter. You don't need to worry about it."

Peter laughed bitterly. "I think I do, it's making my brother and you unhappy."

"Not everybody can be happy all the time Peter." Harry hedged. "We disagreed over a matter that had no middle ground and no possible compromises, and we are both stubborn enough to resent the other for being stuck on the other side of the argument. The only thing to do now is wait for that anger to dissipate and for me to get away and give you all some space."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"But you can't change my mind. Now that I've thought about it I'm convinced it is the right thing to do."

Peter heaved a huge sigh. "You realise he won't be happy about that either."

"What he doesn't know about won't hurt him. I'll leave tonight. He won't discover I am missing until tomorrow by which time I will be long gone and you can deny all knowledge of my plan if I leave a note stating my intentions."

"Where will you go?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't know. He didn't really know what was out there, and even if he did know he couldn't tell Peter.

"Wherever my feet take me." Harry turned away from the High King then to make good on his decision and start packing.

"Will you come back?"

"Yes." Harry didn't have to think about that answer.

"When?"

"Eventually."

"What if we need you back sooner than that? Or what if you need us, how will we contact you?"

"Send an owl. They will find me." They had found everybody else Harry had needed them to find on behalf of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. How else would Lucy keep in contact with Mr and Mrs Beaver who were too busy to visit and to be visited because of all their children.

Harry left Peter in the lounge and walked through the castle to his rooms. Once there he emptied some of his clothes into a bag that he charmed to be bottomless. He packed various other trinkets and keep sakes, he packed his treasures he had collected, he also packed his weapons and some food. Once packed, he scribbled out a note and left it in the shared reception room. He then pulled on his travel cloak and left Cair Paravel.

In one apparition he was at the Stone Table, miles away.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1006.**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I thought I would write because I was sure that the Owls would be able to find you. They are so good._

 _Why did you leave? What happened between you and Ed to make you leave like that? Was it something I did? Or was it something I didn't do?_

 _Edmund has been very snappish since you left us. He is upset all the time and is constantly at odds with Susan and Peter over some matter or another. I have taken to avoiding him…_

Lucy's letter continued for a while informing Harry what was going on in the castle and the strange behaviours she had to put up with. It was nice to read the letter from the joyful girl, somehow just reading her thoughts cheered him up.

Harry folded the letter away, thanked the owl that brought it, and then stoked the fire once again. He was in Calormen, a very hot land south of Narnia. He had been there for nearly two weeks and had not grown accustom to the heat at all, nor had he grown accustom to the fashion. The light and baggy robes might be something akin to home but the beards on nearly every man was weird to see and the turbans were odd to Harry who was not used to seeing them. Harry hadn't adopted that custom at all; instead he had taken to wearing a hood or a scarf over his head in an attempt to blend in.

He had only been gone four weeks and already he missed Cair Paravel dreadfully.

He already missed Edmund.

Leaving was the right decision though wasn't it? For the both of them. It would give Harry time away to figure out what the heck happened and what he had missed. And it would give Edmund time to change his mind, to see that he was wrong to feel the way he said he did about Harry.

So why did he have this almost constant churning of regret?

And why did he feel like such a coward for leaving?

* * *

Harry gazed up at the stars wondering what Edmund was doing. It was his birthday, or at least it was around about that time of the year. In Calorman the weather barely changed except for the rains so it was hard to keep track of the seasons. It was still abysmally hot regardless of the rain. In fact Harry thought the rain made the heat worse.

"Are you well my friend?" The prompt was gentle and it was from one of the friends he had met on his travels. Kurik was a typical Calorman with his curling moustache whiskers, his purple turban and gigantic robes.

"I am perfectly well, thank you."

"You looked wistful. I did not mean to intrude upon your thoughts but you had been staring at the stars for a great time."

"I was lost in thought."

"Ah, home is on your mind…" He mentioned sagely. Harry chose to ignore that comment and changed the subject. His mind was still on home though…along with some other parts of him.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1007**

Harry was travelling home.

He had been away for exactly a year and could stand it no longer. He had left Calorman after a prolonged stay in Tashbaan due to his researching magic known there. The magic he learned about was not compatible with his magic but it had been a very interesting study none the less and it provided a bit of a distraction from the thoughts of home and the people there. He longed to see Peter, Susan and Lucy again, but every fibre of his being was screaming at him to see Edmund once more. His dearest friend in all of Narnia.

He had crossed the boundary into Narnia on foot three weeks ago, had finished descending the Stormness Head mountain pass only the day before and was continuing to make his way towards the coast to follow that up to Cair Paravel.

He was aching. He was tired. But he was also filled with a strange revitalisation knowing he was going home. Anticipation filled his worn out muscles with purpose and energy, while worry clawed away at his reserves. Now he was back in Narnia the various talking animals he had met had been good enough to provide him with some food to replenish his stores. A squirrel family had happily provided him with a small bag full of nuts to chomp as a snack too which had been invaluable.

Harry just couldn't wait to get back to Cair Paravel. Whatever his greeting was, welcoming or begrudged, he would be happy just knowing he was going home.

* * *

Harry was bone weary by the time he left the shrubbery and stepped onto the beach long beach up the coast to Cair Paravel. He took a break and rested on the sand, putting down his bag and digging out the last of his food. He had to reach Cair Paravel by the end of the day otherwise he would not be eating again until he did reach it. Harry ate the remainder of the nuts, the apple he had stored and the final slice of stale bread he had left over from his stay with some less than friendly Dwarfs who were only hospitable because they had seen him perform magic and didn't want him to curse them.

Once he had eaten his lunch he stripped off his outer layers, kicked off his boots, and went for a dip in the sea. The water was very cool against his warm skin and, with the salt, it was hardly cleaning him. It felt good though, and it was a damn site better than attempting to wash himself with the aguamenti spell that created barely more than a drizzle of water. It sufficed to provide him drinking water when he was short on actual supplies, but for washing that spell really didn't do much. He would have to find a different spell, or create one. If only he could remember the spell Hermione used when they all camped while on the horcrux hunt. That had been a good spell. He should have paid more attention.

"I swear if I ever get home I'm going to stock up on books and learn as many spells as I can…" Harry promised to the clouds. That was, of course, if he ever got home. On his travels he had searched for a reason of being. He had come across many different people, many different grievances, and many different philosophies. None of them could account for him being in Narnia. He was still completely clueless as to his purpose in Narnia, and he was even more clueless as to how he could get home. Short of sailing to the edge of the world, assuming Narnia was flat like many people believed and not round like Earth, Harry didn't have any ideas.

He didn't miss home or even his friends. He could count on all his fingers and toes the number of times he had thought about them over the last six and a bit years and still have many spare digits. Harry wondered if that was something to do with the magic in Narnia or the magic that was used to bring him to the world. Maybe that was a lesson in itself, that he relied too much on his friends for everything; company, logic, silliness, strategy, intelligence, motivation, companionship, love, family…the list was endless. If all that time travelling alone had taught him anything it was that he could handle things by himself just fine but also that he needed to do a lot more self-improvement when given the chance.

It didn't teach him what he wanted though. Except to return home, to Cair Paravel. His second home after Hogwarts…although he had lost Hogwarts many years ago so maybe Cair Paravel was his first home.

Harry left the sea completely soaked through. He had a slow rinse off with the aguamenti spell to wash away some of the salt water, spelled his clothes dry then pulled on his outer layers once more. His bag was as light as a feather thanks to the spells he had placed on it that had yet to wear off even after all that time.

He trudged up the sand towards the castle. The light golden sand slipped and slid beneath his feat so after a good few minutes of walking he moved closer to the beach to walk on the hard, wet sand. He wasn't in Tashbaan and in Calormen now, he didn't have to walk on the soft sand to get to places. He could have used apparition to cover the distance, if he hadn't become so out of practise at that particular magic that he wasn't afraid of splinching himself. He would practise his apparating when he was back in Cair Paravel when Lucy had her cordial that could heal him if the worse happened. Then, even if he splinched off limbs he could reattach them crudely and Lucy could use her cordial to heal him up while his spells held him together, so to speak.

He trudged and trudged, getting forced more inland and onto the softer sand the further along the beach he went because of the incoming tide. The beach seemed never ending and he had been walking it for several hours, judging by the sun's position. It was mid-afternoon and it was going to get dark soon yet he still had miles and miles of beach to travel down, Cair Paravel little bigger than a thumbnail in the distance.

Harry took a break, bemoaning the fact that he had run out of food. He drank his fill though and used up the rest of the water in his flask before refilling it with the less thirst quenching wand water. He tipped out the sand that had built up in his shoes, got rid of his sweat soaked shirt and changed into fresh ones after once again using the aguamenti charm to wash off. It might only have been early spring in Narnia but the walk had Harry perspiring and the sun had beamed down on him constantly for many hours.

The sun eventually set casting a wonderful array of colours across the sea and horizon. Harry grabbed a piece of wood that had fallen from a nearby tree, wrapped one of his older shirts around the end and cast it alight so he could see the way in the dark. At this rate he would need at least another hour or so to reach Cair Paravel.

After another hour of walking he saw lights in the distance getting closer and closer. They were travelling quickly, horseback no doubt…or Centaurs. Harry continued on, if they were from the castle then they would recognise him. If they were foe then he had his wand to protect him.

Harry drew out his wand just in case and checked that he had his sword attached at his hip as an extra defence. Should he need to he could discard the fire torch, use his wand as a light, and fight with his sword. But that was only in a last case scenario because his sword work was also a little out of practise.

Hooves sounded on the sand, the dull thuds reaching Harry's ears as they grew closer. He stopped to wait for them, adjusting his grip on his wand just in case things took a turn for the worse.

They were Centaurs, Harry noted as the beings got closer and had him surrounded with three centaurs passing around his back and more horses approached.

"Halt stranger! Halt in the name of Aslan and the High King Peter!" One Centaur demanded and Harry didn't bother dignifying that with a response. He was, after all, already stopped.

"State your name and purpose Stranger." A different Centaur demanded.

"I am travelling to Cair Paravel."

"You seek an audience with the Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

Harry hummed. "Yes…of sorts I suppose."

"Well you either seek us or not Stranger." That was not a Centaur that spoke. That was a voice Harry recognised as Peter's. It was still mostly the same, if a little more mature.

"Although we have saved you the trouble and have come out to meet you." Susan's voice rang out with a measure of disdain.

"Why do you come to visit us? State your name and purpose." Peter demanded again, and in the shadowy light Harry noticed that two horses drew level with what he assumed was Susan's horse. They were all in shadow, the light from the various torches not providing enough light to make their features visible. Harry wondered that they couldn't see his face, although his hair had grown out most shockingly over the year he had been away and it had already been long when he had left Cair Paravel in the first place.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I moved back in." Harry stated sardonically.

"Moved back…" Peter repeated questioningly then trailed off in thought mere moments before Lucy's voice declared 'HARRY!'

"Harry! It's Harry! Oh Harry you're back!" Fabric slid against fabric, feet impacted the ground, and then Lucy was across the sand and embracing him.

Harry laughed and hugged her back tightly relishing the friendly human contact of those he had missed.

"You've grown." He mentioned and Lucy pulled back to beam at him with such radiance Harry wondered how he could have stayed away so long. There was something about Lucy that just made you feel very cared about.

"I did. I'm almost as tall as Susan now." She chirped and indicated to where Susan had just finished climbing off her horse, her long black hair being swept behind her back.

"Good Lord Susan, they do cut hair in Narnia you know." Harry remarked with a gasp. Her hair was to her waist. It had been long when he had left but now it was unbelievably long.

"Funny, that's what Ed said." Peter joked and stepped forwards giving Harry a brief embrace. Harry happily accepted the embrace and the clap on the back before stepping back. "It's good to have you home Harry. You have been greatly missed."

"Nah, you only missed the fireworks at Christmas and birthdays." They laughed but Peter did fail to refute that. Oddly it was Edmund who argued against it.

"Don't forget any party that Lucy deemed it necessary to throw." He gave his sister a brief smirk as he stepped forwards towards Harry. His steps were slow and measured, his dark eyes pinned intensely on Harry. Harry felt like squirming under that gaze.

"Edmund…"

"It's good to have you back Harry, assuming that is that you are coming back and aren't just here for a visit."

"I planned to come back. If I am still welcome to?" Harry explained, feeling like his heart was in his chest when Edmund gave no immediate response to that in action or in words.

"Of course you can come back. We kept your room for you." Susan explained and came over to give him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek in welcome. Harry accepted her gestures with a smile and a brief glance, but otherwise kept his eyes on Edmund's who had not lifted his gaze from Harry in all that time.

Edmund had grown, in more ways than one. He had gained at least another inch in height and, while he had not broadened out any more, he had filled out more with muscle. No doubt that was due to the training he put himself through daily. Lucy, Peter and Susan had mentioned something on the matter once, twice or a hundred times in their letters.

Ed did look good though. He looked very healthy, strong and with the air of a king secure in his position. He just looked angry still, and his dark eyes swirled with pent up emotion. Harry couldn't turn his eyes away.

"Ed? Tell him he's welcome!" Susan demanded but her words went unheeded for another moment. Edmund just maintained his fixed stare on Harry. Harry felt something inside him crumble a little. Clearly his homecoming wasn't as well met as he had hoped.

He looked away and down to the shadowy sand, light licking and dancing it as the flames on the torches flickered in the breeze. Edmund must still be angry. Harry didn't know if that was positive or negative. It meant that he had severely hurt Edmund which was like a dagger in his own heart. But at the same time it gave him hope. His time away had, as the old adage went, made his heart grow fonder. Things he had never considered before had cropped up in his mind with alarming frequency. It was as if Edmund's declaration had opened the floodgates to Harry's own emotions and made him realise all the things he had missed out on, as well as mull over all the reasons why refusing Edmund had been the best idea at the time. Clearly their time apart had not led to Edmund reflecting on that experience in any positive way. It had just made him angrier.

Boots came to stand directly in his eye line making Harry glance up into dark eyes once more.

"You are always welcome at Cair Paravel." Edmund said.

He gave Harry a brief hug, mimicking the hug Peter gave him. It was brief and not as personal as Peter's, and Edmund let go so abruptly it was almost as if the hug had not taken place at all. If it wasn't for the words whispered into Harry's ear when they embraced then Harry would have thought Edmund was lying when he declared Harry welcome.

"I didn't mean for you to leave in the first place."

Harry tried to meet Edmund's eyes when he pulled away but Edmund stubbornly kept his eyes averted.

"Right well, let's get back to the castle shall we?" Susan directed and moved back over to her horse. Edmund had already reached his and had swung back up onto the seat. Peter moved to help Susan hop on and then helped Lucy before Harry could offer his assistance.

"Come on Harry, I will give you a lift back. Star Dancer, we will be taking Harry as well." Star Dancer was Peter's horse, named such because as a foal he danced under the stars. It meant he grew to be a very quick footed horse, perfect for a High King.

"As you wish." The horse replied.

"Harry can ride with me Peter. Come on Philip." Edmund ordered, he and Philip prancing to just in front of Harry. Edmund leaned down a little and held out his hand to Harry. Harry could barely believe it and he didn't understand the look in Edmund's eyes at all. Still, he cast a spell to extinguish his torch, put his wand away then clasped Edmund's hand, jumping up as well to help get onto Philip's back. He settled behind Edmund, holding onto the king's shoulders and getting settled. "Alright?"

"Yes, I think so. Is Philip alright?"

In answer to that Philip took off trotting towards Cair Paravel.

"Hold my waist." Edmund demanded and reluctantly Harry moved his hands to wrap around Edmund's waist, hugging the body in front of him.

They rode in silence for a while, Harry took a moment or two to get used to riding again. Eventually Edmund's hand landed over the top of Harry's on Edmund's stomach. The touch made something inside Harry clench and his nerves fluttered restlessly and anxiously.

"Why did you leave?" Edmund asked, calling just loud enough to be heard but still quiet enough that nobody else except Harry and Philip could hear.

Harry bit his lip and thought about his answer. "I thought it would help."

"And did it help?"

"I meant I thought it would help you…" Harry mumbled, nerves rattling inside him.

"I didn't need help." Edmund ground out. "So, I'll ask again, did it help Harry?"

"It…" Did it help? "Yes."

"Good."

"Did it help you?" Harry queried softly, wondering at what the answer would be after Edmund's earlier declaration.

"Yes."

Harry didn't know if that was ominous or not. Edmund had ground the word out between his teeth as if reluctant to admit it. What did that mean?

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Deep Magic 6

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP. Potential PP or LP with a HP character.

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Narnia year 1007**

The first week back in Cair Paravel was spent telling tales and catching up on each other's lives. Harry learned that Susan was being courted by several different Princes at once and, while enjoying the attention, was not particularly interested in any of their overtures. Peter was courting a girl, at least in so far as spending time with her doing various activities. He, similarly, was not serious about it and didn't have a lot to say about Althea. Even Lucy had a few young men after her attention, although she seemed a bit oblivious to it. Edmund, it seemed, had his own following of girls and young women. He was not as oblivious as his sister but he was stoic in ignoring all of the attention and would often make some sarcastic remark about silliness.

The group of them had been out walking through the grounds with Harry when Harry had become aware of the following Edmund had. Several young girls and young men had approached Peter, Susan and Lucy several times and so the group had obligingly stopped to allow a brief conversation before continuing onwards. When Edmund was approached he would keep his answers curt and monosyllabic as best he could. If that wasn't possible then he explained himself extremely quickly then shooed off whoever was bothering him. Harry would have been amused except he could see how hurt each of the people were by the brush off. Still it did not stop others from trying.

"They have a sort of wager on." Lucy muttered when she caught him looking at yet another pair of young women who had come up to Edmund.

"A wager? They have a wager on Ed?!" Harry didn't know if he was more shocked or outraged.

"The first person to get a kind word wins something. They are after his attention genuinely but there is a sort of competition there too. Of course, they have been trying for a few months and nobody has won so far. Edmund is mean to all of them. I should be upset by it, but I'm not. As bad as it is to say I am just glad he isn't taking his anger out on me." She sighed and then gave Harry a curious look. "Do you know what made him so angry all the time?"

"How would I know? I have been away for a year."

"Well yes but he was angry when you were still here too. I didn't know if you had any thoughts about it."

"I have no idea I'm afraid."

"Bother. Oh well, at least now you are back he might cheer up a bit."

Harry doubted that. Edmund had been curt and dismissive of him too.

By that evening Edmund was in a foul mood and had even gone out into the training courtyard to take out some of his anger on one of the training dummies. It hadn't done anything to relieve his anger except make him exhausted.

They all sat around lounging on sofas and talking as they had used to in the days before Harry had left. Susan was listening to one of her princes telling her one tale or another, Lucy was sewing and Peter was talking to Althea who was alternating between talking with him and playing her flute. Edmund was reading, as was Harry, but clearly his attention was not on the words of the book because whenever Harry risked a glance up at him Edmund was staring off around the room looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Why was he so angry? Why was he so upset all the time? Had it been Harry's doing? Was it Harry's fault? If it wasn't, what on earth had happened to poor Edmund? And if it was Harry's fault, how could he fix it? Harry felt like a moth to a flame. He couldn't ignore it, however dim that light was at the moment. He had to do something to help.

Harry's eyes fell on the untouched chess set. The gold and silver pieces looked dull with dust and even from a distance Harry could see marks in the dust where something had brushed it away but for the most part had left the chess board undisturbed. He wondered if Edmund was up for a game.

Harry stood up and wandered over to the chess set. It was covered in a reasonably thick layer of dust but nothing that would require more than a spell. One wave of his wand had the dust expelled. Another wave of his wand had the pieces buffered and sparkling. Harry touched the silver pieces…his pieces. Then he sat down and looked over at Edmund who was avidly reading his book. Or at least pretending to.

OK. If that was the way he wanted to play it.

Harry made himself busy lifting up each chess piece one by one and pretending to cast a spell at them to clean them, or at least appear to be doing something. He did discretely cast a spell at the Gold King to animate him, a spell Professor McGonagall had boasted about after the final battle and said she got to use it on a grander scale to help protect the castle. Harry had learned the spell from her, but had only remembered it when he had the time to reflect on his own in Calormen. The gold king stood to attention then crept from the board. He jumped down from the chess set to the floor landing with nothing more than a very quiet thud when he hit the rug on floor.

Harry watched as the king did as he was spelled to and crossed the room quickly and carefully. Harry caught Lucy watching with amazement and was grateful when she caught his eye and understood the finger on the lips gesture for silence that he gave her. She nodded and went back to watching the chess piece.

The gold kin walked right up to Edmund's foot. Edmund was sat with his legs crossed reading and had not noticed the chess piece which was probably a good thing because the gold king drew his sword.

Harry bit his lip.

The gold king took aim and lunged at the side of Edmund's foot.

"OW!" Edmund yelled and immediately threw himself to his feet looking down at the floor where the gold chess piece was. "What the…?!"

Edmund bent down and snatched at the chess piece. The gold king evaded the first attempt at capture with a swing of his sword which caught Edmund's thumb. Edmund gasped in pain, though it couldn't have hurt that much despite drawing blood. Then Edmund snatched at the chess piece again and caught the now squirming king who was brandishing his sword menacingly despite not being able to hit anything.

"How in the…" Edmund paused then transferred his gaze to Harry. Harry didn't know what the king's gaze meant but Edmund seemed to come to a decision.

Harry cancelled the spell on the chess piece, the gold king going still in his original position. Edmund looked back at the chess piece then clenched his jaw once. Harry could see the muscles in his jaw tighten then release beneath the smooth, lightly freckled skin. Edmund then silently stalked over to the chess set, sat in down in his chair, placed the king back in position then moved a pawn two places forwards.

"Your move." Edmund glanced up at Harry with a challenge in his eyes, but there was also something a little lighter in his expression now. His anger still simmered there but somehow some of it had been extinguished.

"Hm." Harry smiled a little and moved a pawn of his own.

Edmund moved another piece, jumping his knight out from the second ranks and into play. Then he held out his hand over the board with a gently bleeding cut face up.

"Your little king hurt me."

"Technically he is your king, and I didn't realise his sword was sharp." Harry drew his wand, pointed it at the cut and healed the wound.

"Of course it was sharp. It's a sword." Edmund rolled his eyes and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose. Perhaps I wasn't expecting him to be so feisty."

"He's my king, what did you expect?" Harry didn't answer that, the smirk Edmund gave him silenced any words he might have said. The way Edmund's eyes glittered with good humour cheered Harry up immensely, it was good to have him back to his old spirits.

Late that evening when Harry had retired there was a knock on his door. He almost drew his wand and grabbed his sword before realising who it probably was…who he hoped it was.

"Come in Edmund."

The door creaked open and Edmund slipped inside with a brief grateful smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Calormen, you know that." Harry frowned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up so he could move over to the chairs where he and Edmund could talk in comfort. Edmund gratefully sat down when Harry indicated to the other chair.

"Where did you go that it took so long for you to come back? What kept you away for a year?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, grasping it all at the nape of his neck then pulling the longer strands forward over his shoulder.

"I didn't go anywhere in particular Ed. I just travelled around. A new week a new place. I didn't stay in one place for very long at all, except Tashbaan where I did some research into the magic they know about. I stayed there a good while but I didn't stay in the same house. I moved from tavern to inn and even stayed in a Lord's house at one point because he wanted to know more about my magic. I didn't tell him anything of course, I did a few demonstrations but beyond that I didn't tell him much, nor did he tell me much. It was cheap living though and when I couldn't get a place for free and I couldn't pay for a room, I camped out. I'm very used to camping."

"Did you like Calormen?"

"No. I hated it. All that sand all the time, and the heat is oppressive I can tell you. The sun burnt me so badly at one point I had to travel only at night so I wasn't out in the sun. I was as red as a tomato."

"So you are happy to be here then?"

"Yes I am. I missed Cair Paravel. It's good to be home again."

"So you won't be going off travelling again then?" That question was weighted down with so many other questions. Harry didn't listen too hard, too afraid of the questions he would hear.

"No, not unless Narnia needs me to."

Edmund leaned back in his chair and smiled. The first smile Harry had seen from him in a long time.

* * *

"Owwwww! Ow ow ow no, go away! I am not moving again." Harry groaned as he sunk to the floor trying desperately to catch his breath. He was drenched with sweat and every muscle in his body that hadn't been hit with the practise sword was crying out in pain from over use.

"Come on, get up." Edmund cajoled and Harry groaned loudly and shook his head.

"No! Are you trying to kill me?!" He demanded and squinted past the sun's glare to glower at Edmund who had the nerve to laugh.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! I ache all over like I've been trampled on by a herd of elephants and you call that not bad?!"

"It will be worse later if you don't move now."

"By Aslan's mane, I am going to curse you when I have the energy to get my wand." Harry threatened but Edmund was right. He would feel a whole lot worse if he didn't move now. He rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees wincing at every movement. A hand appeared in front of his face and, in his pain, it took him a moment to realise Edmund was offering him a hand up. He looked up at Edmund to check that he wasn't offering to help him up only to engage him in yet another practise battle, Harry cautiously reached out for Edmund's hand.

Edmund yanked him up then waited patiently for him to find his feet before releasing him and moving to stow away their practise swords.

"You are improving."

"Yeah right. I feel like I am getting worse." Harry moaned, rubbing his aching shoulder muscles and trying to stretch them out.

"You aren't, you are getting better. You aren't up to the standard you were at before but we will get you there. You shouldn't have taken time off from training." Edmund teased with that infernal smirk on his face. Harry didn't dignify that with an answer, he just pulled a face that had Edmund laughing loudly. Giggling and high pitched chattering started up immediately and Harry looked over to the edge of the courtyard where a group of five or so young ladies, no doubt princesses or other people of rank, were gathered.

"Why are they here?! It's a training courtyard!" Edmund snapped and Harry shrugged and gave him a helpless look.

"What can I say, girls are all the same. They came to watch you no doubt and to get your attention."

"Well they should have saved themselves the time." Edmund's voice held a definitive note to them and he turned his back on them to look at Harry. Edmund's dark eyes gave him a critical once over. "I think perhaps a swim would do you good."

"Oh great, I'm in pain and all you can do is make fun of me stinking." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking it would help your muscles and I happened to overhear Lucy saying she and Susan were going to have a picnic on the beach at lunch time." Edmund defended then gave Harry a cheeky smirk. "But yes you do stink, you positively reek."

"Well you aren't exactly as fresh as a daisy yourself."

"Well then, we'll both have a swim. Simple. Come on."

Edmund seemed to be back to his old self, for which Harry was grateful. There had been a remarkable change in his behaviour lately, something in him had apparently become lighter and easier to bear. Harry hoped it was because they had mended the bridges between them even though no mention of their argument had been made. It was as if they were pretending it had never happened.

Harry followed Edmund from the courtyard, through the lower level of the castle, past all the guards, outside, down all the steps and then down the hill towards the path to the beach. The princesses, ladies and other titled young women followed them, complete with entourage of servants. Harry did his best to ignore them, copying Edmund's stoicism as best he could. His time at Hogwarts had prepared him to ignore being stared at but there was something about the young women that unsettled him and it was harder to ignore.

At the beach they found Susan and Lucy already set up with blankets and plates of food.

"Oh Edmund you are filthy!" Susan gasped then she saw Harry and she turned her nose up. "You aren't having a picnic looking like that. Why didn't you wash first?"

"We thought we would take a swim." Edmund indicated to the sea and Susan tisked.

"Then swim because you aren't coming to join us until you are a bit cleaner."

Edmund shrugged and walked towards the ocean. Harry followed then got shoved from behind which made him yelp.

"Last one to the sea is the loser!" Lucy declared and then ran on ahead.

"Damn." Harry muttered, wincing and trying to rub his protesting muscles. Edmund looked over his shoulder with a laugh.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Come on. I'll race you." Edmund declared and Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I can't race I'm too bloody sore."

"Then I guess you are the loser aren't you." Edmund called and took off running. Harry groaned and pushed his sore, aching muscles into behaving for him as he forced himself to run towards the sea. He was the fastest runner out of all of them on a good day, but he was aching and sore and he only just managed to catch up with Edmund just as they both went hurtling into the waves.

The shock of cold water on his poor muscles had Harry gasping, but the resistance of the water somehow managed to sooth his muscles despite the cold. He moved around, splashed Edmund and Lucy, and had a bit of a swim until eventually, half an hour later, Peter's voice called them from the water.

"Ah the High King has decided to join us has he?"

"Well someone has to run the kingdom Lu." Peter responded patiently. "But even I need a break at some time. You look a right state."

"Oi!" Lucy screamed then laughed as she looked down on her water logged dress and sopping wet hair.

"Here Lucy, at least wash away some of the salt." Harry pulled his wand and started the water spell which soaked Lucy again but at least it was with clean water. She spent a few minutes bathing in the light spray then smiled her thanks and Harry cancelled the spell then spelled her dry.

"Me next." Ed demanded and Harry obligingly repeated the process, leaving Ed mostly wet as he asked, before cleaning down himself. They joined Peter and Susan on the blankets for a picnic lunch. Others had joined them but sat on their own blankets to either side of the one the Pevensie's were using.

"I'm surprised Prince what's-his-name hasn't joined us. And you Peter, where's Althea?" Edmund queried making a pointed show of searching around.

"I asked them to leave." Susan said which surprised nearly all of them. "I thought we would have a family picnic."

"Ah…then why am I here?" Harry queried quietly. His slight movement seemed to be taken as a precursor to leaving which had Edmund immediately telling him to stay sat down.

"You are family silly." Lucy replied.

Edmund pulled a face, unbeknown to anybody else except Harry who noticed it. "You don't count. You belong with us." Edmund stated firmly then bit into a piece of bread.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Narnia year 1007, end of summer.**

Harry wondered through the lower level of the castle to the throne room. Court was in session and all the Pevensie's were in attendance. Normally it would just be one or two of them who would hold court, and for the most part that would be Peter and Edmund. Susan was attending court to learn more about it and Lucy had decided to attend to escape a particularly annoying suitor who had taken to pestering her at all times of the day. Harry was to escort Lucy from the throne room at lunch time and hex the suitor if he came too close, a job he was particularly looking forward to because Lucy had become very upset by the suitors actions.

He entered the throne room and winced at the number of people vying for the floor. Lucy looked bored stiff, Susan looked a little bewildered, Peter looked sullen and Edmund looked annoyed. Harry shot them all a commiserating smile which was missed by all except Edmund who had somehow looked up at the exact moment Harry entered the room. Harry found that uncanny, and even a little scary how Edmund always knew when he was there.

He walked up to the dias, eyeing the arguing lords warily as he did so. It seemed they were arguing over being too noisy and disturbing each other's peace. Why couldn't neighbours just get along?

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Susan called, only to be ignored completely. She gave Peter an impatient glare which had Peter open his mouth to yell. Edmund let out a loud whistle though which had a few people wincing at the volume.

"Thanks Ed." Peter muttered and Edmund nodded silently. Peter gestured for Susan to go ahead and speak.

"Arguing like that is not helping anybody."

"I'm sorry your majesty but he-"

"It's him your majesty! He's-"

"Gentlemen! Stop!" Edmund demanded, his sharp voice resonating loudly through the hall. The two men who had just got up in each other's faces once again immediately quailed under the glare Edmund forced on them. "Since it is quite clear that you cannot come to any agreement, and since from your tales and accusations it is clear you are both at fault, you must both be held accountable. I think a dusk curfew is acceptable for the next season after which perhaps you can find a suitable compromise amongst yourselves without resorting to acting like children. If you cannot agree after that time then the curfew will be extended over yet another season and then another until you _can_ compromise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty." Both men chorused, bowed and left while sending nasty looks at each other.

"Edmund the Just…" A woman muttered from behind Harry and he twisted a little to get a look at her. Human, with long brown hair and brown eyes, her face was quite pretty with pink lips and cheeks radiating with good health.

"He is so handsome…"

"And so fair…he settled that squabble so easily." Another woman remarked, gushing over Edmund. Harry shook his head smiling in wonderment. Women. He looked back to Edmund and saw him looking over at Harry, a partial smile creeping over his lips. Harry smiled making Edmund smile and nod back.

"Oh! He smiled at me! Did you see that?!"

"No, he was smiling at me I am sure of it! I must talk with him later…"

Harry shook his head again at the silliness of the women and approached the dias before another applicant of the Kings and Queen's wisdom brought another matter to their attention.

"Your Majesties." Harry greeted and stooped into a bow. He had to be seen observing court protocols…at least some of them at any rate.

"Good morning Harry."

"Oh Harry is it lunch time already?" Lucy asked, sitting upright in her chair with relief etched into every sparkle in her eye. Harry smiled and nodded.

"It is, although I admit to being a little early." Lucy pouted, actually pouted. Harry huffed out a chuckle, meeting Edmund's eyes briefly and seeing him smirk at his sister.

"Perhaps one more applicant before lunch your Majesties?" Mr Tumnus asked tentatively and Peter sighed but nodded.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea Mr Tumnus. Please send the next one forward and let everybody else know that court will end for the morning and will continue again tomorrow. Make sure all important matters are first and all the trivial ones are last please." Peter drew out the please in a communication of his displeasure. Mr Tumnus nodded, bowed, then retreated backwards a few steps before turning. Harry made to do the same but he was called back.

"Come and wait with me Harry." Lucy called and indicated the space next to her chair on the edge of the dias. Harry nodded acquiescing easily and moved to stand where he was bade. Hopefully the next matter for the court's attention would be small so he didn't have to stand there for long.

The next person was brought forwards by Mr Tumnus. He was a short and dumpy looking man with a rather hesitant look about him, like he was skittish about being there. His blue eyes flicked around the room as if he was nervous of all the people around him. It would have been suspicious if he didn't try really hard to smile as he greeted the Pevensies.

"Y-y-y-your m-m-majesties, I am Beccon." The Faun stuttered with another deep bow.

"Hello." Susan greeted with as amiable smile as she could seemingly muster. Lucy was all but cooing over the poor man's nervous stutter.

"I-I-I am here to p-p-pet-t-tition t-to marry my l-l-love Delinia, the most beautiful lady I e-e-ever did see…besides your majesties of c-c-course."

"OK…what seems to be the problem? Does she not return your affections? Is she not a faun?" Peter queried, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"S-she does, your m-m-majesty, and she is a faun like I am…"

"Then what is it?"

"S-S-She is to be s-s-sold your majesty."

"Sold?!" Peter was upright in his chair immediately. Edmund looked equally alarmed and the girls looked fairly gobsmacked. As far as Harry knew this was the first case of slavery that had been brought to the court's attention.

"Y-yes your m-majesty." The poor faun looked fairly distraught. "Her f-father has debts to a C-C-Calormen Lord named Assif. Delinia is to be s-s-sold to p-p-p-p-pay them."

"Calormen…Harry, is it custom for the Calormen to keep slaves?" Edmund asked and Harry frowned thinking back on his travels.

"I did not come across any during my travels. Servants, yes. Slaves, no. However, I cannot admit to being surprised by the news that some Calormen do take slaves. Their consideration of others is not as developed as Narnia's for they have not lived under tyranny like Narnians have."

"Is Delinia Narnian, Beccon?" Peter asked and Beccon nodded his head.

"She is s-s-sir."

"Then as a Narnian she has our protection." Peter declared with a steely gaze. "And no Narnian will be sold to Slavery while I am alive to protect them. Mr Tumnus, please alert the guards that a small squad will be required to retrieve this Delinia and her father to appear in court. Beccon, please go with Mr Tumnus so that we have all the proper information with which to proceed."

"You understand of course that we can only stop her being sold into slavery, we cannot demand that she marries you."

"O-o-of course your m-m-maj-j-jesty! I just wish-sh her f-f-free."

Beccon was escorted out of the room by Mr Tumnus who sent a different messenger to collect the guards as Peter had asked. Once the doors closed behind them and once all the other people inside the throne room had cleared out, the kings and queens stood from their thrones and all breathed sighs of relief.

"Well thank goodness that's over."

"Slavery?! Oh that's truly dreadful!"

"And to think…" Whatever Edmund had been about to say was cut off by the throne room doors slamming open.

"YOUR MAJESTIES! YOUR MAJESTIES!" Two centaurs galloped into the room with frantic eyes, panting breaths and torn and sweaty clothes.

"Your Majesties! The Western Marches…they're under attack!" One of the centaurs announced and held out a scroll.

Peter and Edmund burst into action, rushing forwards to get the scroll. Susan stood stock still as if unable to believe it and waiting to see what would be said next.

"Are either of your hurt? Did you run all the way from there?"

"Yes Queen Lucy, we did run but we are not hurt any more than a few days rest would be able to cure." One centaur reassured her and Lucy nodded.

"I'll get you some food." She said and spun around to go about doing just that.

"Lucy, have it sent to the war room. We will be in there. Ed, you're coming with me. Susan, go where you will. Harry? Look after Lucy for me?" Peter asked and Harry nodded.

"Perhaps Harry should come with us to the war room. From the looks of it we could use his help." Edmund ventured, barely lifting his eyes from the scroll. Peter heaved a great sigh.

"You are right of course Ed. Sorry Harry. Lucy, I know we promised Harry would look after you today but…"

"It's fine Peter. I will stay with Lucy, she will be safe with me."

"Thanks Su. Come on then, let's go."

Harry didn't think they even left the war room for anything but sleep for the next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Notes: This was my favourite chapter to write all those months ago.

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Narnia year 1007 – autumn.**

Their armies were lined up facing the opposition.

Their enemy were disorganised, all over the place and sloppy, but they had numbers on their side…and trolls.

Harry all but bounced on the spot he was so nervous and full of energy for the battle to start. Everyone was present for the battle except for Peter who was needed in Cair Paravel because the slavery issue was bigger than they first though. Beccon's bride-to-be lived in a village on the border between Narnia and Calormen, though she was thankfully still Narnian. Upon arriving in the village the guards had found that there was a lot of 'trade' going on with Calormen in which it was often Narnians being traded for riches. Peter was undergoing treaties and envoys with Calormen to sort out the issues that had arisen.

That left Edmund, Harry, Susan and Lucy on the battle fields in the March lands. Susan was with the archers, ready to lead them but no doubt preying she wouldn't kill any thing. She was far too gentle a soul to be suited to the battle field but she wouldn't dream of being left behind unable to help. Lucy was there to heal the wounded and was back at camp waiting, hiding. Edmund was at the front of the army in full armour and ready for war with his generals by his side.

Harry was with the ground troops. He needed to be right in the thick of it, just another man until the very last second when his true power would be known. Hopefully the other side didn't have any witches, but if they did it was Harry's job to incapacitate them so they couldn't harm the Narnians.

The enemy blew a horn.

They charged.

"ARCHERS!" Edmund yelled.

"AIM!" Susan took over and the archers readied themselves, bows pointing into the sky. Harry clutched at his wand then aimed that too.

"HOLD!" The next order came and they all held their aim.

The soldiers drew their swords, holding them at the ready. Spears were hefted up. The eagles who answered the call for battle grasped rocks and lifted to the air on the command.

"FIRE!" The archers released their arrows, a hundred splinters of wood went soaring through the air towards the enemy.

"Avis! Avifors!" Harry cast, first to make a flock of birds appear then to make the birds and some of the arrows turn into other birds and directly attack the enemy as Harry willed them to.

The archers reloaded, re-aimed then fired again. Harry recast and recast and recast the same spells. The trolls and other hideous creatures would have looked humorous batting away the birds if it wasn't for the swords and axes they carried.

Harry let one final set of arrows fly without casting the bird spells on them and readied himself for the next order.

"CHARGE!"

He charged.

Harry fired left and right, swinging with his sword when he could to take down the enemy. His spells may have been the non-lethal kind but the edge of a sword knows no gentle touch. It sliced and carved and Harry did his best not to look at the devastation caused at his hand. A bear wielding a sword charged him and Harry had only just enough time to knock the sword out of the way so he didn't get skewered. The bear crashed into him and knocked him flat to his back. Claws sliced across his chest.

Harry screamed.

The bear's paw sliced through the air again, striking him.

Harry only just got his wand aimed on time.

"Bombarda!" The first spell that came into his head made blood explode all over him. The bear roared in pain but even that was short lived as it fell to the side of Harry half crushing him as it fell down dead.

"Oh good Merlin…" Harry breathed. He shoved and shoved at the bear, eventually managing to slide out beneath it and very grateful that a different enemy hadn't set him in their sights while he was reasonably defenceless.

Harry picked up his sword, readied himself, and charged again.

On and on the battle went. The enemy seemed never ending. People fell left, right and centre. Harry sliced, stabbed, blasted, stupefied, petrified and hexed his enemies. At one point one of the spells that spewed from his lips had been the jelly legs hex which had caused both him and his enemy some confusion until Harry got his act together.

The battle field was filled with the fallen and caked in blood. Harry was exhausted, out of breath and even his spells were sluggish as the sun tipped over midday and began its descent across the skies. Clouds had set in and were lingering ominously grey against the glorious blue sky. It was going to rain, Harry just knew it. Wouldn't that be perfect.

Harry swung his sword round to block an incoming attack from an Orkney, then faced off against the snarling, spitting efreet with magic all but buzzing around him. Harry slouched a little, disheartened at yet another attack, then readied his magic. With two spells he had the efreet tied up and unconscious on the floor, the efreet only managing to curse Harry with gashes because Harry had been able to dodge the attack as it came at him. A usually invisible spell to normal humans, it seemed, but because Harry was magical himself the magic cast by the efreet was visible as angrily buzzing puke yellow lights.

Another enemy down Harry faced another and another and another.

"They never stop coming!" A faun cried somewhere off to Harry's right. Harry risked a glance over. The faun was caked in blood; it was matting the fur on his legs and made his armour and grip on his sword slick. The faun took out his next opponent only to get felled by a body that flew through the air and landed on top of him.

A troll had thrown bodies left and right. More bodies flew towards them, allies and enemies alike because the trolls were too stupid to tell the difference. It was nice to see nothing had changed between the worlds.

Then Harry saw where the troll was heading.

"EDMUUUUUUNNNNNDDDDD!" Harry screamed and ran towards Edmund who was not aware of the troll heading straight for him. Edmund glanced over briefly to Harry then in the direction Harry was looking and his steps faltered. A centaur charged at the troll but was slapped away like a pesky fly.

Harry jumped over a fallen body of a boggle, dodged around the pairs fighting. He cast a confusion spell, avis, various hexes and curses to pull the troll's attention away from Edmund who staggered as he fended off the attacks of some wolves who had crowded in on him.

Harry heard Edmund yell out in pain, saw a wolf digging its teeth into Edmund's shoulder.

The troll was, thankfully distracted, but it didn't stop him from lashing out and unintentionally hitting Edmund and the wolves with one flailing limb.

A wolf yelped. Edmund yelled again then shouted out as his shoulder and neck tore as the wolf's teeth sliced through his skin.

"Stupify! Immobulus! Incarcerus! Petrificus Totalus! Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted, pointing and aiming at the wolves in order. They yelped as they were pulled away and tied up.

Harry almost felt bad at the state of the poor wolf that got the sectumsempra because it was just one open wound because of the angry slashes made by Harry's wand, except then Harry caught sight of Edmund and any sympathy he would have had died.

"Edmund! You're OK. Hold still a moment!" Harry threw himself to his knees, cast a protego to shield them from any incoming ammunition and pushed off Edmund's helmet to get a better assessment of the damage done.

Edmund's neck and shoulder wound was horrific and pouring out such copious amounts of blood that it made no wonder Edmund was growing paler by the second.

"H-harry…" Edmund garbled and Harry blanched as blood oozed a little from Edmund's lips.

"Shhh don't talk. By Aslan Edmund!" Harry pointed his wand at the wounds and cast as many healing spells as he knew how to do, only he got distracted part way through by another attack and he defended Edmund's prone body all the while not getting up from his knees.

"Stop it Harry…the battle!" Edmund tried to insist and weakly pushed away at Harry's hand. Harry snarled.

"Don't be stupid Edmund! The battle isn't going anywhere." Harry cast another healing spell, grimacing as all it did was force more blood from the wound and make Edmund moan in pain.

There was a roar from behind them and Harry felt every hair on his neck stand up on end as a dead bird impacted the ground next to Edmund's head. The troll!

Harry spun round and saw the troll bat the last bird out of the sky then turn rage blazing eyes on Harry and Edmund. Harry fumbled with his wand, pointed it at the troll and just cast and cast and cast.

"Incarcerous! Incarcerous! Incarcerous! Incarcerous!" Harry yelled, the trolls being too thick skinned for most spells to work on them.

The ropes tied the troll from the ankles to his chest and he fell again. The burly troll wiggled and roared in anger, fighting the ropes with brutal determination. Harry cast another incarcerous spell, tightening his hold on the creature.

There was a flash of silver, a rush of hooves, then a splash of blood as a centaur rammed his sword into the troll's throat severing his windpipe and arteries and killing the being.

"Rodak!" Edmund gurgled. Harry decided that was the name of the Centaur, but couldn't ponder on it for long as another enemy appeared in his line of sight. Harry spelled it unconscious then grabbed its wand.

"Kill them! Do not just tie them up!" Rodak ordered Harry with rage burning in his eyes.

"I have killed some of them!" Harry defended himself.

"Yes, _some_ of them. Kill them all! Use your spells and kill them wizard!" Rodak yelled then glared past Harry to the prone body on the floor. The centaur's expression went from angered to devastated.

"My King!" Rodak yelled and trotted over immediately, glaring around them to watch for oncoming enemies.

"He's got a wound to his neck." Harry pointed to the wound then tried to cast healing spells again. Edmund's eyes rolled. The wound only closed a little bit. Harry choked feeling desperation claw its way at him. "I can't heal him…" He admitted painfully.

"He needs to see Queen Lucy."

"How?!" Harry begged. "Can you take him?"

"You are a wizard, I have seen you appear from thin air. You must take him."

"It would hurt him if I took him." Apparating was horrible for a non-wounded person. It was likely to be torture to Edmund. Edmund clutched at Harry's hand.

"He will die if you do not."

"Leave me…the enemy…" Edmund whispered and Harry felt his temper rise even as tears sprung into his eyes.

"Oh no. You do not get to tell me to do that! Don't you _ever_ say it again. I love you! I will never leave you!" Harry declared and gathered Edmund up in his arms dragging them both up to stand.

Harry staggered a little under the extra weight and Rodak steadied them. Edmund's arms dangled uselessly around his side, he was too weak to raise them. Harry nodded to Rodak then pulled Edmund's arms around his neck and hugged the king's body close.

"Hold on to me. This is going to be very unpleasant." Harry warned then spun on the spot calling on his magic. The world went black and compressed down upon Harry like his body was being squashed into a very tight space that was only getting tighter. He could ignore the other unpleasant sensations of apparition but he knew with Edmund's wound the king would be in agony. The torture of apparition made worse by the severity of his wound.

Solid ground beneath his feet, the world suddenly became huge again and Arry could breath.

Edmund screamed, the sound gugling like he was screaming underwater. One look at Edmund proved it was blood.

"LUCY!" Harry yelled and lowered Edmund to the floor, pushing him over on his side to let some of the blood drain from his lips. Edmund choked, eyes rolling and body shivering. Harry quickly cast a heating charm to keep Edmund's rapidly cooling body warm. "LUCY! COME QUICKLY! LUCY!"

Harry vaguely heard running footsteps, then a gasp, then the footsteps disappeared only to return a few short seconds later and Lucy fell to her knees beside Harry her fingers already undoing the top on her cordial bottle.

"Oh my goodness Edmund! It's OK Edmund, you are going to be alright!" She put one drop into his mouth and then pushed his lips closed with her fingers. Edmund choked a moment, muscles straining to help him breath. Then he swallowed and both Harry and Lucy released breaths they hadn't realised they had been holding. "He will be OK now. I have to go, there are others who need my help."

"OK. Go." Harry assured her and nodded, looking down at Edmund who was already getting some colour back in his cheeks. He had his eyes open and was just breathing, staring at Harry. Harry slumped down, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake off the remnants of the panic and desperation. Edmund was OK.

"Harry…"

"I thought I had lost you." Harry blurted, wincing at the whine in his own voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Edmund who had enough health back now that he was smiling.

"I'm not so easy to kill."

Harry laughed and nodded his head fully recognising the irony of that statement, caressing the side of Edmunds' face from his temple, down his cheek and to his chin. He pulled his hand away when he realised what he had done and brushed a few tears from his eyes then stood and backed away from Edmund who sat up immediately and followed Harry's retreat with his eyes.

"I better get back." Harry muttered needlessly. "The battle…"

"I'll come with you." Edmund muttered and stood up, couching and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Harry rushed forwards and cast a quick aguamenti.

"Here. Drink." Edmund opened his mouth under the spray and took a drink, swilling the first few mouthfuls around his mouth and spitting out the mix of water and blood. Then he drank to water down.

"Thank you. Take us back then." Edmund nodded to Harry.

"No. You stay here. You need the rest and, besides, you haven't got a sword."

"It will be where we were before you brought us here. Take us back Harry. We have a battle to win." Edmund spoke with determination and strength that just had not been there only moments before. Harry gave him a doubtful look and Edmund held his arms out to the side of his body. "I'm healed. I feel perfectly fine. You know Lucy's cordial works wonders. I am ready to fight. Take us back, we have a battle to win!"

"Alright, but you better not try to die on me again because if you do..." Harry waved Edmund forwards, reaching out to take the king's arm. Edmund stepped up really close to Harry so there was only a few inches between them.

"I know." Edmund breathed. "I'd do the same for you."

Harry nodded, certain they understood each other and apparated them right back into the thick of the battle. Rodak was there looking a little worse for wear and fighting a pair of woose. They were surrounded by the enemy on all sides, only a few of their army in that area with them. Many more bodies were on the ground wounded or dead. There was blood, weapons and body parts all over the place.

Edmund stooped down and picked up the first sword he came across. Then came across his shield only a few meters away. He lunged for it, picked it up and slid his arm into the grasp. Harry transferred his gaze to the many creatures targeting on them, the crack from the apparition having drawn their attention.

"Ready?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it? They are coming ready or not!" Edmund joked and Harry had to laugh, however reluctant it was. Edmund grinned at him and swayed in his stance making sure his body was ready to _move_ when it counted. Harry lowered his stance, pulled his sword back out and flexed his grip on his wand.

"I have your back Ed." Harry whispered and Edmund glanced at him and nodded.

"For Narnia then."

"For Narnia. Deprimo!" Harry pointed his wand at the earth causing a huge blast of mud and rock to be jettisoned into the air and onto the enemy. He flicked his eyes to the side and fired of 'everte statum' making a Horror fly back.

At his back Edmund was clashing swords with something judging by the sounds Harry could hear. They circled together taking out opponents as they came across them until eventually Harry was faced with the confounded troll who was still batting away birds. Harry aimed his wand and cast a tripping hex followed by numerous incarcerous spells tying the troll up from head to foot even as the birds continued to attack him.

A Cruel shrieked and lunged, catching Harry's shoulder with a vicious claw then grasping Harry's neck. Harry struggled to breath, only just remembering to lift his wand when the Cruel went still all of a sudden, gasped, then went limp and fell to the floor releasing Harry.

Edmund nodded, a brief check that Harry was OK and a reminder that Edmund had his back too. Harry nodded back, breathed, and got back into the fight.

More enemies, more spells, more time taken up in battle. Harry didn't know how long he had been fighting for but it felt like days. The sun was setting and the rain had set in for good when the enemy's horn sounded for a surrender.

Cheers went up and the enemy threw down their weapons. Some battled on, refusing to surrender and choosing instead to go down fighting, but at least the knowledge that the Narnian's had won meant their troops were spurred on by the exhalation of winning that they had more energy to survive past the continuing few determined enemies.

The battle was won.

Various knights began herding off the opposing soldiers and beings off the battle field, others began searching the wounded, dying and dead and giving medical care. A horn went off to call their healers and Harry knew that within minutes Lucy would be there and her healing tonic would cure those only moments away from death.

Harry bent over, held his knees and breathed.

It was over.

Thank Merlin it was over.

He had fought in many battles, magical and Narnian. That battle had been different though. The enemy were too many, too strong and too brutal. Harry had never fought in a war like that…except when he had first arrived in Narnia all those years ago and was taken out while helping to heal-

"Edmund!" Harry called and spun around searching desperately.

He and Edmund had been separated again only a few hours ago, their fights pulling them apart. Harry scanned the battle field searching but he couldn't find Edmund. He snatched out his wand, lay it in the palm of his hand and commanded 'point me Edmund Pevensie'. The wand spun full circle once then pointed left. Harry spun around and ran searching wildly for Edmund.

"Over here Harry!" Came Edmund's voice and Harry twisted round to see Edmund fighting a black dwarf who was refusing to surrender.

Harry jumped over the body in front of him and dodged around others in an effort to get to Edmund who slay the dwarf only seconds before Harry got there. Edmund swept back his sodden hair from his face, relaxed his stance and faced Harry with a grin.

"We won!" He declared with a laugh and slid his sword away.

Somebody came up to him and clapped him on the back, another shook his hand before bouncing off, others still called his praises and yelled to the sky 'long live king Edmund', followed of course by the same call for Peter, Susan and Lucy.

Edmund accepted it all with a smile then approached Harry jubilatory, hands raised and cheer in every millimetre of his tired face.

"We won!" Edmund said and crossed the remaining distance to hug Harry. Harry clasped Edmund's back tightly, closing his eyes in relief for a moment and enjoying the knowledge that they were both alive and well.

"Are you OK? Are you injured at all?" Harry whispered and pulled back searching Edmund's face for injuries only to find none so he transferred his gaze to the rest of Edmund's body.

Edmund looked bruised and bloody but in one piece. There were some long gashes on his arms which had Harry immediately pointing his wand at them and casting spells. A hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled his wand away. Harry glanced up questioningly and with an forceful demand on the tip of his tongue. Edmund just laughed.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm OK. They aren't too bad."

"It won't take a minute to heal you." Harry insisted and Edmund laughed again and shook his head, releasing Harry's wrist and allowing Harry to continue.

"OK." Edmund acquiesced and Harry positioned his wand again and cast the spell. Once the gashes had closed up and he was happy that they had healed completely, judging from the smoothness beneath his finger pad, Harry patted down Edmund's body searching for other wounds. Edmund winced and gasped when Harry found one, then sighed when Harry healed it and checked over them. Edmund had a wound across his stomach that proved shallow but temperamental to heal. He had lots gashes all over his body but nearly all his cuts were shallow and superficial, just in abundance.

Harry healed them all sweeping his hands over Edmund's arms, chest, and stomach checking for wounds.

"Enough. Harry enough." Edmund ordered softly and grasped at Harry's hands. Harry fought the hold again until Edmund moved his hands up to cup his face and smiled at him. "I'm fine, you are fine, and we _won_! Harry we won and it's over and I promise you can make sure I am all healed up later but for now just stop. We won!"

Harry sighed, breathed, and all his fight and stubbornness to push the issue with Edmund fled his body. He sagged, shoulders slumping.

"We won." He breathed. "Thank Aslan for that…" The words were whispered but he managed a smile up at Edmund. Edmund's grin widened, looking radiant even in the rain. His hands still cupped Harry's face, eyes still pinned on Harry with joy and triumph. His good humour was infectious and Harry couldn't help but smile with him. Edmund's smile became wider if anything.

"I have a lot of things to be grateful to Aslan for." He whispered and gently adjusted his grip on Harry's face. Harry grasped one of Edmund's elbows not wanting to push the king's hands away but needing something to hold on to.

"Oh yeah?" Edmund nodded and pressed their foreheads together. The move was shocking but so trusting and intimate that Harry closed his eyes at the touch and revelled in the close contact with Edmund, his friend, his king, and his brother in arms.

"You love me." Edmund whispered and Harry's eyes flew open meeting dark blue head on.

"W-what…"

"You said you loved me." Edmund repeated firmly. Harry swallowed, thinking back. Yes…yes he had said that…and he meant it. In every way a person could mean it, he meant it.

Harry closed his eyes and pushed aside the anxious voice that insisted he was wrong, that told him he was taking advantage of a young man many years his junior. He pushed aside the voice that told him he was betraying Ginny and his relationship, a relationship that had barely begun and Harry had been away from for many, many years. His brain came up with a million and one reasons why he should deny ever saying he loved Edmund, questioned whether he was actually attracted to him, queried whether he loved Edmund the way Edmund wanted, did he love him enough to throw away the life he could have had.

The fact of the matter was Harry's old life was long gone. England was long gone. The life he could have had there was a figment of a dream now.

Narnia was what he had now. Edmund was what he had now. Edmund was all Harry wanted now and yes… _yes_ he loved him enough.

"I meant it." Harry croaked and Edmund laughed a deep throated chuckle and pressed his body up against Harry's, moving his grip to around Harry's back and pulling him in tight for an embrace so tight Harry could barely breath inside it. Harry gripped back just as hard, pressed his face into the juncture of Edmund's neck and ignoring the armour that dug into his cheek. Edmund pushed a hand through Harry's hair and grasped it tightly keeping Harry in his hold, as if Harry wanted to be somewhere else.

"I love you." Edmund whispered clutching tighter at Harry momentarily then using his hand on Harry's head to pull him back. Their faces were inches apart and Edmund stared hard into Harry's eyes willing him to see the truth of those words as he repeated them in such a deep, emotion filled voice that the blazing heat branded them into Harry's very soul cauterizing wounds he didn't know he had there. "I love you."

Harry closed his eyes. The weight of those words and the impact they had was so great he could concentrate only on them. He grasped Edmund hard using him as an anchor as the tidal wave of emotion rocketed through him.

Hot breath puffing over Harry's lips made him open his eyes. Edmund's face now so close it was impossible to see anything but his eyes. Harry flicked his eyes down trying to look for Edmund's lips but they were out of view. He could feel them though. HE knew Edmund's lips were only a few millimetres from his, he knew the offer being made from them and he knew without a single doubt that he would take that offer and relish in it.

HE raised his chin, sought with his lips and smiled as his lips pressed over Edmund's. Edmund's grip became firmer and he pressed back, taking now and not offering. Harry closed his eyes, steeled his arms to hold himself to Edmund and opened his lips to capture more of Edmund's lips in a kiss.

It burned. It soothed. It devoured. It put all the pieces back together. Edmund's kiss was as fierce as the man himself, demanding only the best and not holding back to wait for it. He was honest even in his kiss and Harry threw as much of himself into the kiss as he could. He was like a starved man finally being allowed food…he hadn't realised how much he had been denying himself until he had Edmund right there.

They pulled back, breaths mingling harshly in the space between them. Edmund pressed their foreheads together still gripping Harry's hair in a vice grip. His eyes were closed and unseeing. Harry wondered if Edmund was overcome by the kiss as he had been and watched and waited for Edmund to finally open his eyes again. When those ocean deep eyes did open Harry saw all the relief, affection and _joy_ directed at him. He could do nothing but smile and he lifted up into another kiss, then another and another. He kept them brief but he couldn't keep his lips from Edmund's for long. Edmund grinned into the repeated kisses then he laughed and pulled back, releasing his hold on Harry. Joy filled his entire demeanor and he leaned his head back laughing up to the sky. Harry couldn't help but laugh too, one hand still on Edmund's shoulder, the other on Edmund's cheek.

When Edmund finished laughing he pressed his lips to Harry's in another brief kiss full of promise and affection.

"Come on. We have stuff to do." Edmund laughed and pulled back from Harry with a flush on his cheeks. Harry wondered that Edmund didn't feel the separation between their bodies as keenly as he did. He wanted to reach out and touch Edmund again, assure himself that Edmund was still there and that what just happened wasn't a dream. Edmund laughed again, cupped Harry's cheek and stepped in close once more. "Come on wizard. I want you to myself and I cannot do that while we have things that need to be done."

"Alright." Harry nodded and drew his wand back out. Just as Harry took a step back Edmund lunged back in steeling one more kiss before stepping and turning away.

Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the next few minutes and later, when he caught Edmund's eye, the smile would completely take over his face again as he revelled in the memories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Author Note: **As of 30minutes ago I have been having trouble with the internet so the rest of the chapters will be put up over the next few days when the internet stops being such an arse. I cannot upload from my tablet so you have to wait again for my internet to my computer to stop being stupid! Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The victory party was rambunctious and loud. They had a huge bonfire in the centre of camp and some beings played instruments which had people dancing around the fire. Obviously there was a dampener to the mood because people had died and they were mourned. They celebrated the victory though and all pledged, slightly drunkenly, their loyalty to King Edmund.

Edmund laughed, danced and talked the evening away with his silver crown on top of his head and wearing some of his finer clothes. Lucy danced with as many people as she could, even pulling Harry in for a reel or two before leaving him in the capable hands of one of the tree nymphs who insisted on decorating his hair with blossoms which only fell off when he danced another reel with somebody else.

Harry caught Edmund's eyes periodically through the evening and got a smile every time he did so. Every time he saw it he smiled. He felt like a damn fool, completely wonderstruck. At least he was a damn happy fool.

Harry eventually made his escape to his tent. The party was winding down because it had been a very long day. Only those who had nearly died and had received Lucy's tonic were able to party on as if they hadn't been awake since dawn. Harry was not one of them. He was tired, bone tired.

In his tent he spelled a bowl of water full, stripped off his top and washed. He had only had a brief wash earlier to get rid of the worst of the grit and grime of the battle. Now he took his time and scrubbed, being sure to refresh the water every minute or so. His hair took him seven bowls of water to clean. He had soaps and shampoos made from various Narnian plants. If he knew what the plants were and their properties then he would have made a hair cleaning potion that they had learned about all those years ago in Hogwarts. As it was a lot of the plants in Narnia were different to Earth's and so he didn't really want to attempt to make a potion. He left the potions and lotions to the natives, the people who knew and understood the fauna. Mostly it was fauns and centaurs who created them, with nymphs whispering in their ears.

Harry washed, rinsed, washed again, then dried off. He discarded his clothes to soak in a different bowl and cleaned off his legs last before pulling on some clean baggy trousers and a loose top to wear to bed.

He snuffed out the candles and slipped beneath the sheets of his bed falling into sleep almost instantly.

He woke an unknown time later to another presence in the room. He bolted upright and grabbed his wand from under his pillow trying to identify the intruder in the almost pitch black of his tent.

"Harry, it's me!"

"Edmund! What's wrong? Lumos." Harry's wand light up with a small ball of light and he held it out so he could see Edmund more clearly. Edmund winced at the light and shielded his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you." Edmund whispered and a hand reached out and touched Harry's.

"You couldn't wait till morning?"

"No, I really couldn't." Edmund admitted and slipped onto Harry's bed, sliding in between the covers. Harry twisted around to face him, to watch so he would know what came next. His heart, that had been hammering in his chest in fear only moments ago, hammered violently with anticipation.

Edmund lay down beside him, slid a hand over Harry's cheek then down to his shoulder and tugged Harry down onto the bed with him. Harry lay down keeping his wand between them to cast some light. Edmund's eyes were just dark pools where the light couldn't reach and Harry couldn't see even a hint of their colour, let alone make out the emotions inside them. Edmund slid his hand up to Harry's cheek again, cupping it and rubbing his thumb back and forth across Harry's cheek.

"I couldn't sleep." Edmund finally confessed. "I did not want to for fear that this day was just a dream and that you never revealed what you felt to me."

"It wasn't a dream." Harry whispered in reassurance, breathing out a sigh as Edmund rose up and pressed their foreheads together. "And I won't take my words back."

Edmund pressed a brief kiss to Harry's lips, suction tugging one of Harry's lips between his and sending shudders down Harry's spine. Harry abandoned his wand to the bed and put his hand on Edmund's neck encouraging another kiss. Edmund obliged. Their lips slid over each other. Edmund's lips felt soft against Harry's but as Edmund moved them Harry felt the muscles hiding beneath the soft skin tense and release. His lip moved and clung to Harry's when Harry tried to draw back.

Their lips made a wet noise as Harry broke away from the kiss and Harry smiled, the noise obscene but telling to how much Edmund didn't want the kiss to end. Harry breathed, kissed him again making that noise once more as they parted. Over and over Harry kissed him, just to hear that noise and Edmund ended up laughing and eventually pushing Harry away.

"Alright, alright." He laughed and Harry flopped down onto the bed and picked up his wand again. The lumos spell still hadn't gone out thankfully but the light only meant that shadows were cast over him and Edmund in the light. He lifted his wand and put it on his bedside table, one he had transfigured from a rock upon arrival at camp and it still maintained its grey look. He shifted his head against his pillow and stared at Edmund who had his head resting on the pillow next to Harry. Harry bent his legs to better balance and knocked his knees into Edmund's. He shifted and gave Edmund an apologetic look.

"I should make the bed bigger if you are staying." He offered and Edmund shook his head.

"I don't want to move. Can we not share? Squash together?" Harry licked his lips and nodded.

"Yeah. OK. Um…If you roll so you are on your side then it would be easier." Harry explained, the words barely more than a breath. Edmund nodded hesitantly and leaned forwards to give Harry a kiss before doing as he was asked. Edmund rolled to face away from Harry and Harry shifted in behind him, resting his chest almost reluctantly against Edmund's back. He slid his right arm up over Edmund's and intertwined their fingers. Edmund squeezed back as they arranged their legs to spoon better.

Harry shut his eyes to sleep but Edmund shifted restlessly every couple of minutes and it kept him awake.

"Ed? You OK? Are you uncomfortable?" Harry asked and squeezed Edmund's hand in his.

"A little." Edmund admitted and Harry pulled his hand back away from Ed as if he had been burned. Edmund took a quick breath in and twisted around onto hgis back. "It's not because you are touching me. I…I'm not used to sleeping on my left side."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes with the immensity of it. A hand stroked up his arm to his shoulder soothingly but it still took Harry a moment or two to have the courage to open his eyes again. He laughed at his own nervousness and insecurity then, secure in the affection in Edmund's gaze.

"We could try it the other way around." He murmured and Edmund nodded, shifting over to lie on his right facing Harry but leaving enough space for Harry to turn around and lie back down. Harry did so, shaking a little. He lay down and Edmund did as Harry had done minutes ago and pressed his body to Harry's back. Harry bit his lip trying to relax as much as possible. Edmund wrapped an arm around Harry's chest hugging him and pressing a kiss to the skin just below Harry's ear.

"Good night Harry." Edmund whispered into his ear.

"Night Ed." Ed gave him another kiss to his neck then settled back onto the pillow sighing as he relaxed. Harry ran his hands up and down Ed's forearm that was still wrapped around his chest trying to get used to the sensation of being held like this. It was odd to be the one wrapped in someone's arms. Odd but good.

Harry didn't remember falling asleep but he woke periodically through the night when one of them shifted. By morning, even with all the disturbances during the night that came with sharing a bed with another person for the first time, Harry had enjoyed one of the best nights sleep of his life.

* * *

Harry had ignored the light that threatened that it was morning for the last few minutes. He didn't want to open his eyes and end his rest. His body ached and he just didn't want to move. Today would be a clean-up day, they would have to tend the wounded again, pack up camp and start going back to Cair Paravel.

The bed shifted and the space behind Harry suddenly sprung up as a weight was lifted from it. Harry was, thankfully, led on his front so he didn't move much but he was jostled and it prompted him to finally open his eyes and look around. He blinked at the light in the tent that, even through the tent walls, was bright.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Edmund whispered and Harry craned his head around, lifting it from the pillow to turn it so he could see the other side of the room. He brushed his long hair from his face and smiled at Edmund who had a frown of regret on his face.

"Nah. I was just trying not to be awake." Edmund nodded and sat back down on the bed brushing Harry's hair behind his ear. The tender touch made Harry smile. "Sleep OK?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yup." Harry nodded and stretched. He groaned and closed his eyes. "Urgh my muscles are sore." He grumbled and Edmund laughed and nodded.

"Mine too. Still, at least there shouldn't be any more fighting today."

"No, we've just got to sort out the dead, bury or burn them, help the wounded and begin packing up ready to leave."

"Well the plan is to leave tomorrow morning assuming patrols can be sorted out. I have to talk to my generals but that is my plan."

"Ah yes, you get the bureaucracy and I get the manual labour."

"Manual labour…" Edmund tsked his tongue and nodded to Harry's bedside table. "The most lifting you will do is to raise your wand."

"I'll have you know spell casting is very tiring."

"So is bureaucracy."

"Fine. You win." Harry laughed and rolled over so he could sit up. He rolled his shoulders and pulled his shirt down from where lots of it had bunched around his neck. "I suppose we better get started."

Harry got up from the bed and lifted his wand. With a spell he had fresh water in the bowl and his wash cloth cleaned and ready to be used. From his bag he pulled a fresh set of clothes.

"I uh…" Edmund started which drew Harry's attention to him. He was still sat on the bed and looking a little uncomfortable. Sheepish eyes met Harry's and a smile quirked the younger man's lips. "I don't know what the protocol for this is."

"The protocol for what?" Harry queried and threw his clean clothes onto the bed.

"For the morning after spending the night in your tent." Came the confession which had Harry shrugging.

"I don't either. I suppose we make our own protocols."

"I suppose so. Of course, all moral codes would say I shouldn't have shared your bed last night."

"Depends which moral code you go by. In your English time it would be highly frowned upon I think. In my timeline there is absolutely nothing wrong with it at all. This isn't England though and Narnia is something else entirely."

"It isn't wrong in your time? Have you done this before then?" Edmund's face twisted strangely as if he was aiming for nonchalance but something else kept getting in the way. It took Harry a moment to process but when he understood he laughed.

"Done what? Shared my bed with somebody for the night?" He laughed again and snorted as he shook his head. "No. It's a completely new situation for me."

"So I am your first?" Edmund's face cleared and something joyous took place of the jealousy that had threatened earlier.

"Yes Edmund." Harry sighed with a smile and he crossed to the bed. He put his fists down on it and leaned forwards so he was face to face with Edmund. "You are the first person I have ever said I love you to, you are also the first ever person to share my bed."

"Good. I like knowing that I'm your only." Harry rolled his eyes but stopped the movement when Edmund slid his hand into Harry's hair again and pulled his head closer. "If we get to write our own protocol about this whole situation then I want to kiss you before I leave to go back to my tent."

"Ah, and here I thought I would kiss you good bye on my doorstep."

"That too." Edmund said and Harry laughed even after Edmund pressed their lips together. He tried to keep a straight face and join in the kiss properly, but it took a few long seconds before he was able too by which time Edmund was smiling into the kiss and they couldn't carry on.

"Come on, the sooner we start then the sooner we get to finish." Harry said and pulled back from the bed to stand upright. Edmund nodded, stood and crossed to the door. His bed clothes looked ruffled and in the early morning light his white shirt and lightly tanned trousers showed of the creases. Edmund had obviously already put his boots on, boots Harry hadn't realised he had but now that he thought about it Edmund had to wear something on his feet to walk between the tents.

"I will see you later." Edmund said with promise glittering in his eyes.

"You will."

And Edmund left, the tent door flapping shut behind him. Harry fingered his clean shirt for a moment and just watched the door. Then he felt stupid, gave himself a mental shake to buck his ideas up, and started getting dressed into his work shirt and trousers ready for a day on the battle field tending the dead and preparing for the send-off ceremony.

It was a long arduous day and Harry didn't have time to do anything, let alone eat, until late that evening. He cleaned up in his tent and cancelled all the spells that transfigured items in his room. His bed reverted back to a mat with some blankets and a few twigs. His bedside table changed back into a rock. His wash bowl turned back into a leaf. Then, once everything was changed back, Harry left his tent and helped everyone to take it down. They would be sleeping under the stars that night from the sounds of things. Apparently the order from King Edmund was that half the army would leave camp the following morning at dawn while the rest of the army would stay put and follow a few days later.

When they all lay out down their mats to sleep Harry found Lucy and Susan beckoning him over. He lifted his mat and walked over to them, carefully stepping around the soldiers and animals and other beings to get to the centre of the group where there was a space left with a spare mat next to it currently unoccupied.

"That is Edmund's mat. He said we should stay close together because we are all heading back in the morning." Susan explained and lay down her mat with a slight huff. "I haven't had to sleep like this in years."

"Oh don't be such silly about it Susan. It's not like you've never done it before. You've just got used to sleeping on soft beds." Lucy teased and sat down on her own mat. "I'm looking forward to sleeping under the stars again."

"Yes well you would. Sometimes Lu I think you wish you had been born a boy." Susan griped and twisted onto her side, curling her arm under her head.

"No, sometimes I wish you had been born a boy so you wouldn't worry about being clean all the time and wouldn't complain about camping. You used to like it."

"Yes well I grew up. Urgh sleeping on the floor is not comfortable at all, I'm not going to get any sleep."

"Do you want me to transfigure your mat into something more comfortable?" Harry offered but before Susan could answer Edmund walked over and intervened.

"No. One night on Narnian soil will not kill us." Edmund said with a warning look to Susan whose mouth closed audibly as she snapped it shut.

"Edmund! Is everything alright?" Edmund nodded to Lucy's question and took off his weapons belt, laying it on the floor beside his mat.

"Yes, it's all fine. There are scout schedules all drawn up and regular armed patrols. We now have written agreement of their surrender and they have been given leave to dispose of their own dead under heavy supervision. I have been told all the carts are ready to leave for Cair Paravel and all the horses are prepared to take us home in the morning. Everything is going exactly to plan. I almost wish it wasn't because then I wouldn't have this worry that something bad is going to happen."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Things shouldn't go to plan so well, that's all."

"Don't jinx it Edmund." Susan grouched. "Let's just get some sleep."

Edmund sighed and lay down on his mat, turning on his side to look at Harry. He offered Harry a smile and, as if by some unspoken agreement, they did absolutely nothing more than that.

* * *

The night had been a long one. Harry found it hard to sleep and in the end only managed to fall asleep for half an hour before an alarm went off in camp signalling an attack. Everybody was up in arms and bustling around the place in seconds when the small skirmish of enemy soldiers appeared from the trees and attacked them. The Narnian's fended them off but not without more casualties because not all of them had slept in their armour.

Hours later the battle ended and Harry walked between the wounded healing as many as he could. The Narnian's were in sour spirits despite winning the skirmish. They sullenly allowed Harry to heal them, barely speaking a word to him and not meeting Edmund's eyes as Edmund passed.

Edmund was in a rage; hissing, spitting and yelling for all to hear about how he had known everything was too easy the night before and that nothing ever goes to plan so perfectly. He roared about how unchivalrous and dishonourable their opponents were to not only attack in the dead of the night but to break their own treaty only hours after signing it. More scouts were sent out to trace the enemy back and plans were drawn up to smoke out the remainder of the enemy and bring them to justice. That got the Narnian's attention. Many of them stood and cheered in agreement at that plan and some went so far as to get a war tent put up immediately for Edmund and his generals to plan another battle.

Susan and Lucy joined Edmund and the generals in the tent, both looking solemn and determined. Susan had put away her gentleness and had embraced the desire for justice and, perhaps, some revenge for her people. Harry declined going into the tent. He could be put to better use helping the wounded. He was not very good at planning battles, despite having sat in on many Narnian war councils. By now Edmund knew his capabilities and could factor it into the plans, as could Peter. So, Harry stayed outside and healed every gash on every being that needed healing. He healed bumps, gashes, scrapes, slices, cuts, bludgeon wounds and bruises as best he could. He then helped clean off armour ready for the next day, the menial labour helping to calm the army's mind.

Hours later, over dinner, Harry charmed the fire to dance in different shapes and he enchanted various carvings the different men had made for their children and had them do various things like dance, fight and act out stories. The men's spirits were cheered immensely by the time Edmund and the others emerged from the tent, called them men to silence and explained the plan of attack.

"…get a good night's rest. Tomorrow we battle. For Aslan!"

"For Aslan!" The men cheered and started clearing away and putting out the fire.

"Harry! I need to speak with you." Edmund called and beckoned Harry into the war tent with a serious and solemn look on his face. Harry followed without delay, Edmund's war generals following after. Once inside the tent Edmund rounded the table and stood on the other side of it, his fists planted on the map in the middle and a look of consternation and determination in his eyes.

"Your majesty." The situation was so serious Harry began with Edmund's title, something that wasn't especially liked but it was what situation demanded and Edmund's nod said he understood that even if the clenching of his jaw betrayed his displeasure.

"Harry. Our plans are set but we have need of your magic."

"Whatever you need."

"You mentioned to me once that you had a spell that created a ghostlike animal. It chased off some sort of horror of your world."

"The patronus charm. Yes."

"We need to chase out the enemy or at least draw them out. A ghostly creature in the woods would help us do that." Edmund laid out his plan and Harry nodded in understanding. He went on to say that once the enemy was drawn out they would need Harry to cast a spell that would cause an earth quake. Harry only knew one spell that would do that, an area charm, but he said he would need to be close to the enemy for it to have any effect and would have to be awau from the Narnian's because the spell would impact them too. It was then decided, although Edmund specifically protested, that Harry would periodically apparate to the middle of the enemy ranks and cast that spell, thus taking out as many opponents as possible. Edmund didn't like it because of the risk to Harry but he did agree that it would certainly help.

Once it was all planned out the Generals, Rodak and Crixo, left the tent leaving Harry alone with Edmund who looked very out of sorts. Edmund ran a frustrated hand through his now messy gold hair.

"Ed?"

"This is _not_ how I hoped this would go!" Edmund griped and looked up with frustrated and upset eyes. Harry carefully walked around the table unsure of his welcome in Edmund's personal space with Edmund looking so haggard.

"It will be alright Edmund, there can't be many enemies left now."

"That was not what I meant." Edmund growled and turned from the table angrily to face Harry. Rough hands gripped the side of Harry's face and Harry had a second of fear before he discarded it. Edmund stared at him with a wild look in his eyes. "I waited a year, nearly two years, for you to realise that there was something between us. And now you have finally acknowledged it and accepted me we get drawn apart by everything else! Our plan is a dangerous one for you, I am asking you to walk in and face what could potentially be an army alone just so that my army has the advantage. After so long waiting, it could all be over tomorrow."

"I'm not going to die tomorrow, and neither are you. The plan is a good one, like all your plans. And afterwards we will go home." Harry did his best to reassure Ed who just closed his eyes in dismay and nodded grudgingly, disbelieving. Harry put his hands on Edmund's shoulders and squeezed. "Hey, look at me." He implored and waited until he had Edmund's undivided attention. "I meant what I said. I won't take it back. Tomorrow I will do my bit for Narnia and for you, and afterwards I will come back. It is as simple as that."

"I wish I had your confidence." Ed whispered and leaned their foreheads together.

"What's there to not be confident about? It's a good plan and there can't be too many enemies left. We will win this battle Ed, and when we do you will wonder what you spent so much time worrying about it for."

Ed laughed and they rested together, foreheads touching and arms around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

Chapter 10

"…give you King Edmund, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, and _Count_ of the Western Marches." Peter announced and the room all bowed to Edmund and cheered out. Harry cheered and clapped, although he made a show of bowing when Edmund glanced over at him. Edmund gave him a grin and shook his head.

The battle for the Western Marches had lasted two weeks. Enemies had crawled out of the very earth it had seemed and there were always more of them. They had won in the end though and Harry couldn't say what a relief it was to finally be back in Cair Paravel; back to comfort, safety and security…and privacy. He and Edmund had spent no time together alone since that first night. Some of the battles they had fought went on through the night, some of them had the Narnian's camping out as they chased the Army of the Marches back further and further. Harry's magic was an invaluable part of their strategy and he was always out in the front with the other soldiers, however much Edmund disliked it. Edmund's dislike and even his possessiveness and protectiveness had become very obvious to everybody, although thankfully the reasons for it weren't known. Harry and Edmund hadn't spoken about it but Harry didn't feel it was necessary to talk about how to confront the world with their relationship. For now just having each other was enough, and Edmund wasn't a fan of public displays of affection anyway, beyond an embrace anyway.

Harry bowed as the kings and queens of Narnia left their dais to mingle with the guests. Peter clapped him on the shoulder as he passed but otherwise no words passed between them. Lucy managed to confirm that he would dance with her later and Susan gave him a smile but was otherwise preoccupied with one of her suitors. Edmund put one hand on the base of Harry's neck and brought their foreheads together, an intimacy that to the world would be seen as brotherhood, a warriors embrace, but to them meant a lot more.

"Another title your majesty…soon your name will be too long to say." Harry teased and Edmund grinned.

"You just wait, you'll get more titles soon and then it will be me that laughs, boy-who-lived."

"You had to bring that up." Harry laughed and pulled back from the embrace. Edmund squeezed his shoulder then drew back too.

"I was thinking about making it an official Narnian title for you."

"See if I ever help you again." Harry mock scowled, which had the members of court around them teeter and giggle. Edmund just smirked, happiness etched into his expression.

"Oh you will." He said with the same certainty that a person would declare that at dawn the sun would break past the horizon. Harry waved him off and went to talk with other people which, inevitably, meant he ended up talking to some of the women vying for Edmund's attention. He spoke with them with added humour now, knowing as he did what Edmund was like when he kissed and what Edmund sounded like when he told somebody he loved them.

The afternoon and evening passed slowly and Harry slipped away early in the end because he couldn't take another minute of socialising. He closed the door to his room and walked over to his wardrobe planning to take his time getting changed. He stripped off his tunic, slid it away on coat hangers he had permanently transfigured years ago when he had first moved into the rooms. He then pulled off his undershirt and grabbed his sleep shirt, a very loose white shirt with long sleeves that hung to mid-thigh. He slid his leggings off, socks going too, and he cast them aside. Unlike his tunic which was relatively clean his leggings were not. Once off he pulled on some light coloured baggier trousers to wear in bed. Slipping them on he padded barefoot over to the bed, tucking in the edge of his shirt to his trousers just to stop it from hanging off him. Once at the bed he slipped in between the covers, cast a quick incendio at the fireplace, cast accio on the book he was going to read, then pulled off his wand holster from his arm. He set his wand back into it and placed it on his bedside table.

Harry picked up his book, one he had picked up that fateful day in Diagon Alley, and started re-reading the first chapter on basic first aid for Aurors while he waited. He didn't have to wait long. There was a knock on the door then the door swung open and Edmund walked with a sheepish but thrilled grin on his face. Harry put down his book, sat up straight in bed and grinned.

"I thought I would never get away." Edmund closed the door with a click and crossed immediately to the bed. Before Harry could make to get out of the bed Edmund was climbing on. He crawled up over the bed until he hovered over Harry.

"Oh…" Harry muttered, momentarily stuck for words as shock, anticipation and a few other things suddenly blossomed inside of him. Edmund grinned, leaned down and kissed Harry. His lips sucked away and protest Harry would have made and he was swept along with the demanding kiss for a few moments. Edmund still kissed like a parched man desperately trying to get what he so needed. Harry could only hold on and do his best to weather the fantastic storm.

Eventually they broke apart and Harry licked his lips, now able to identify the taste of apple that he hadn't been able to even contemplate when Edmund kissed him so soundly.

"I have wanted to do that for _days_!" Edmund complained and pressed their foreheads together. He shut his eyes too as if he was so relieved to finally have gotten his wish he needed his eyes shut to savour it. Harry licked his lips again, feeling them begin to tingle from the constant friction. He ran his hand up Edmund's arm to his back then up to Edmund's neck.

"That must have made it hard to concentrate." He joked and Edmund opened his eyes, the corners of them crinkling as he laughed. His dimples looked adorable this close up and his eyes sparkled even more.

"Oh you have no idea how much my mind would wander when planning out a battle. I kept having to constantly set myself back on task." The king shook his head in self-depreciation but his grin told him he wasn't too upset by it. How could he be anyway? They _had_ won.

"If it's any consolation I might have been a little more forceful than normal with my spells just to get all the fighting over with."

"Ah…you know you've earned yourself quite a fearsome reputation amongst the troops now don't you?" Edmund asked and leaned back a little bit to rest on his haunches. Harry shrugged and gave Ed a playful grin.

"As long as it doesn't turn into a title I'm fine with whatever they call me."

Edmund laughed and lifted his hand to rest it on the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. The touch sent another thrill through Harry and he raised his shoulder a little to press against Edmund's hand more.

"One day I will give you a title and nothing you say will be able to prevent it from happening." Then he shook his head as if dismissing the topic completely. "For now though I just want to spend some time with you."

Edmund used the hand on Harry's shoulder to push him back down onto the bed. Harry flopped back with a muffled gasp that was silenced immediately by Edmund lying down on top of him and lightly kissing him again.

"I have imagined having you like this for a great many years." Edmund whispered and a hand stroked down Harry's face, running lightly down his temple then over his lips.

"And what was I doing when I was like this?"

"Kissing me. Loving me." Edmund smiled as if those things were the best things in the world.

If Harry was honest, that confession was not what he expected. Nor were the kisses that followed. They lay on the bed and kissed and kissed late into the night. Edmund's desperate, demanding kisses eventually lessened in fervour and severity and eventually Harry got to engage Ed in some slower kissing, savouring kisses. Harry loved that. They took their time, languidly kissing and exploring. Ed seemed to love the deeper kisses when their mouths became fused together and the space created in the centre was filled with tongues and love. Harry thought they must have tried out every single way there was to kiss in one evening.

They eventually flopped down on the beds lying face to face and silently enjoying each other's presence as they fell asleep.

* * *

Morning demanded they part company but they did so very reluctantly. Harry could still feel Edmund on his lips nearly a whole hour after they had reluctantly broken away from each other to go about their day as normal. He had eaten breakfast in his room, washed and dressed then made his way through the castle to the throne rooms where, yet again, all the Pevensies were attending court. Edmund, Harry had heard, had chosen to go without sword training because of all the time spent at war the last few weeks. Harry couldn't blame him. Harry didn't particularly want to practise any of the fighting arts either that morning. His body was sore and, while not war torn, it was bruised and aching.

Harry walked into the throne room and skirted around the edges of the people gathered until he was at the front of the crowd with an unimpeded view of the four royals.

Immediately upon emerging from the crowd he felt eyes on him and with a smile he raised his eyes to meet them. Edmund could always see him, always found him in a crowd. Harry could no longer deny the attraction, the draw and the _magic_ between them. For that was what it was, magic. Nothing else could be so electric, so charged. Harry met Ed's eyes and heat and emotion bound their gazes together.

The Court session faded into the background like a dream. Harry didn't concentrate on it, he didn't care to, he just kept his gaze on Edmund and thought, planned and remembered. Eventually the court session closed, the people were dismissed, and Edmund left the dais to approach Harry with a grin.

"Harry." He greeted and wrapped Harry in a hug that to anyone else would look platonic. The light brushing of fingertips through the tiny hairs on the nape of Harry's neck said otherwise. Harry hugged back, his arms going around Edmund's waist and squeezing perhaps a little tighter than any friend would squeeze.

"Morning. Did court go well?" He asked and he and Ed separated as the other Pevensies came to stand around them.

"It went abysmally, weren't you paying any attention?" Susan rolled her eyes to display her displeasure. Harry rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I wasn't actually listening. I was a little bit distracted." He smiled sheepishly and felt a blush heat his face, a blush that only worsened when he caught Edmund's eye and saw the slight smirk the man had on his face.

"Oh I'm sure you are still tired. War is exhausting! Aslan knows I am exhausted." Lucy chirped and slid one of her arms through Harry's. "Come on, let's all go for a walk to perk ourselves up a bit before lunch shall we?"

"I'm not sure – ow! Susan!" Peter grunted as Susan stepped on his foot. Lucy teetered a giggle, Edmund looked smug and amused while Susan just glared at her oldest brother. Peter sighed and nodded. "Alright Lu. A walk it is."

Harry escorted Lucy out on the walk, the others following them sedately. Lucy was jabbering on about some such thing or another but Harry's mind had wandered again and more than once he wished the youngest Pevensie would stop hanging off his arm and leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't want to walk with Lucy, he did like the girl after all, but now that his secret had been admitted aloud Harry felt everything that bit more keenly. He just wanted to walk with Edmund.

Eventually Lucy did release him, bounding into conversation with Susan over one of Susan's suitors. Peter was engrossed in conversation with Mr Tumnus, conveniently, which means the only two not involved in any conversation was Harry and Edmund. They closed the distance between them and walked side by side through the courtyard. They didn't say anything for ages, their silence perfectly companiable and any conversation they might have enjoyed was not for open spaces.

That evening, after a long day feeling tenseness and anticipation build between them, Harry and Edmund eventually finished their card game and left the family room to 'go to bed'. Lucy had made a joking comment over how that really meant they were going to stay up chatting long into the night in Harry's rooms as they nearly always did. She was right…only they didn't stay up chatting.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1007**

Another day passed, then another, then a week had passed. Edmund and Harry spent every moment they could in each other's company without drawing suspicion on themselves. They sparred together, although afterwards Edmund would spar with a much more advanced swordsman and a couple of times had clashed swords with Peter in practise. Harry would either watch Edmund or practise firing spells at a practise dummy, being sure to fix the damage later.

After sparring they would all end up in need of a wash where they usually went their separate ways. Once cleaned up Harry went to court to listen in, he would read, he would practise his non-verbal spells, or even spend time with the Queens. Susan usually had a lot of suitors to occupy her time but on occasion she did need a break she joined Harry and Lucy. Lucy was friendly to everyone but being as fond of everyone and everything, and an unwavering faith in Aslan, made the girl a little unapproachable to all but the most perseverant of suitors and as a result she had only a few young men after her hand. Lucy made Harry go on horse rides with her, climb trees to look in birds' nests, help the naiads plant seeds, dance with various beings and animals, and he had even helped Lucy help Mr and Mrs Beaver expand their dam. He had become drenched through the process and covered head to foot in mud. His horse Lina had refused to let him ride her home because he was so disgustingly grubby.

It was a rare day when all the Pevensies had an outing together, however once or twice Royal Duties merged together with fun and meant the four siblings could go out together.

Harry sat on Lina allowing his body to move with her movement as they walked with an entire entourage of people and beings to the Stone Table. He rode behind Edmund and Lucy who rode side by side. In front of them were Susan and Peter. All around them were guards and the people and beings of Narnia, as well as guests of the realm. They all made the pilgrimage to the Stone Table to celebrate the turn of a new season, as they always had and always would.

It took a long time to get there and throughout the journey Edmund would keep shooting looks at Harry over his shoulder. Lucy would occasionally call a question back to him to include him in a conversation, but, otherwise, Harry was mostly left in silence. He didn't mind too much, he had Edmund in his sights all the time and he had his memories to keep him entertained. Not to mention some children ran alongside the parade and Harry gave them little magic shows along the route which kept him more than entertained.

Eventually, hours later, the entourage reached the Stone Table. They set up camp at the bottom of the hill, set up a gigantic feasting tent and made a pyre for the fire. Once that was done they all cleaned themselves up, got changed, and made the pilgrimage up the hill on foot. Peter conducted the ceremony to give thanks to Aslan for his help and guidance. Susan retold the story of Aslan's great sacrifice, followed by Edmund reminding everyone of the courage they must have in themselves to live well in Aslan's name. Lucy recited the short poem telling the Narnian's of the changing of the seasons.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrow will be no more, when he bears his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

An almighty cheer went up after that and the partying began. A few people chose to sit beside the stone table and give their own thanks or make prayers. Most people joined in the celebrations; they danced, sang, ate, drank, regaled crowds with stories of Aslan and the previous year in Autumn.

Harry, for his part, did the fireworks. He had been able to practise a great variety of fireworks over the last few years and now had plenty of spells in his arsenal to create a spectacle of lights. He danced occasionally, and even took part in a friendly sword fight. He won that one but then Edmund cheekily came to challenge him and Harry knew it was a losing battle before it had even begun. Edmund outmatched him every other day, Harry had never won a fight solely on sword skill alone.

Harry conceded the fight when he was flat on his back, unarmed and with Edmund's sword to his neck. Edmund had gone all out to not only have a victory, but to have a reasonably humiliating victory against Harry. Harry would have been upset but Edmund grinned, sheathed his sword and offered him a hand up. He was dragged up to his feet with his body no more than a few inches away from Edmund's.

"Sorry about that Harry." Edmund muttered with a grin.

"No you aren't…but you will be…" Harry grinned back, retreated a step, and offered Edmund a bow. "Your Majesty."

Edmund nodded and looked around the crowd inviting others to join him in a friendly fight. Nobody did and Peter proclaimed he was already occupied otherwise he would have taken up his brother's challenge.

Hours later Harry, who had gone to bed at the end of the night's celebration, was still wide awake and tossing and turning in his bed. He could not sleep. He was very tired, perhaps a bit overtired, but he couldn't get to sleep. It was possibly because Edmund was not beside him, which made Harry blush at his own sappiness. The truth was that he was very accustomed now to falling asleep with Edmund in his bed but it wasn't possible in this camp. The royal tents were well guarded and the only way for Edmund and Harry to spend the night together was for Harry to sneak into Edmund's bed then sneak out again using spells. There was always the chance though that one of the guards would walk in and see them, or even hear them chatting together. While they weren't actively hiding their relationship Harry and Edmund were not acting on it in public and had kept everything behind closed doors. Edmund had made no mention of revealing their relationship and Harry knew how prejudice the world could be, whether the same was true of all Narnian's or not, he wasn't in a rush to find out.

Harry threw back the covers on his bed. He could still not sleep and there was no use in staying in bed when he couldn't sleep. He climbed out of bed, pulled on a cloak and his boots then left his tent to find something useful to do for a while before trying to go back to sleep. He nodded to the night watchmen and the guards positioned outside the royal tents then wandered off around camp trying to find something to occupy him. He ended up at the bonfire and all he could see was mess and hay on the floor. He flicked his wand into his hand and started casting various charms and spells. He may as well get a head start on cleaning up.

After an hour of that tidying and cleaning, some of which he did with magic and some he did manual labour for, Harry went back to his tent and tried to sleep. Sleep was reluctant to come still though it did eventually take Harry. He bet he wouldn't have had some much trouble if Edmund were there. How sentimental was that?

* * *

"I am exhausted!" Edmund said by way of a greeting as he slammed Harry's bedroom door shut and leaned against it wearily. Harry had been standing by his window looking out over the coast when Ed came in but he closed the distance between them with more than a little enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing we will both be having an early night tonight then." Harry's voice was sardonic and Edmund gave him a half smile. Ed's hand reached out and cupped the side of Harry's neck, thumb rubbing a small circle on Harry's skin and making his nerves stand on end.

"Hopefully I will be able to sleep tonight."

"Ah…" Harry gave a great nod as if everything had suddenly become clear. He reached out and ran a hand through Edmund's hair, the king turning into the touch and closing his eyes. "You couldn't sleep either last night then I take it."

"No. I was missing you in my bed too much to sleep." Came the quiet but honest confession. Harry couldn't have stopped the grin even if he had wanted to. While he wouldn't wish a sleepless night on anyone, especially if he was the cause of such restlessness, it was good to know that Edmund had missed him as much as he had missed Edmund. Edmund tilted his head and kissed Harry's forearm, the only bit of Harry he could reach, then looked up with those dark eyes. "I heard you were up late too, word got around very fast that it had been you who tidied up the camp site in the early hours."

"I couldn't sleep either. I think I have become too used to you being there by me that having a cold bed was odd."

Ed smiled, pushed himself up from the door and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him in close. Harry allowed himself to go with the movement, moving his hand from Edmund's hair to wrap them around his shoulders. He touched his other hand to Edmund's chest, just touching and enjoying having Edmund under his hand to touch.

"I am glad I was not the only one suffering by the absence in my bed." Edmund leaned in for a kiss, one lacking in Edmund's usual fiery passion but by no means lacking in emotion. He kissed gently as if savouring having Harry there. Harry closed his eyes and turned himself over to the kiss, revelling in it.

They eventually moved to the bed after long moments of kissing and hugging. Harry lay down on his side and Edmund curled behind him, hugging him close for a while as they drifted. They separated to sleep, Edmund moving back a little and Harry rolling over to sleep on his front. Ed still kept a hand on Harry's back though, draped there reassuring Harry of his presence, and no doubt reassuring himself of Harry's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting. **Smut in this chapter.**

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Narnia year 1007 - Winter**

Harry sat in the courtyard watching Edmund walk some recruits through basic training. He and Edmund had been back from the Stone Table for a few weeks and in that time, and the time since they got together, they had done nothing more than kiss. Harry wondered why that was.

He knew he hadn't pushed for more, hadn't even really known how to bring it up in conversation or even how to approach that topic. He felt like he was getting more and more frustrated because his d reacted every time they clashed together and it was making him tense and agitated that he was so frustrated all the time.

Harry knew he wasn't experienced in the ways of love. He and Ginny had never really gotten past the hand holding and making out part of their relationship, and once Harry had endured the 'birds and the bees' talk with Mr and Mrs Weasley he had been far too embarrassed to even think about being intimate with Ginny. He hadn't even contemplated sex up until recently and now it was on his mind _constantly_. He had endured wet dreams, which Edmund had once or twice mistaken for nightmares when they slept together. He daydreamed about it constantly, wondered what it would be like to touch Edmund more intimately and have Edmund do the same back. He imagined all the things the guys talked about in the Auror locker rooms. Most of it was distasteful and vulgar at the time, and in honestly it still was distasteful. But Harry remembered it and wondered with alarming frequency now.

Edmund didn't seem to be having any difficulties with any of that though. There had been no hint of wanting to do anything else but kiss and hold each other. Touches had been no more intimate than arms clasping around Harry's waist or draped around his shoulders. The kisses ranged from feverish and desperate, to slow and loving. Harry loved the contrast but it never gave him much of an indication as to whether Edmund felt desperate for more than kissing.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"…and Christmas is coming up and I want to plan a huge party. Susan agrees with me. We should have all our friends over and have a huge celebration. I have already asked Godon to organise the band but I was hoping you could organise the decorations for us Harry?"

"I have always helped you with decorating Lucy, why would you think I wouldn't this year?"

"Well I didn't want to take you for granted." She smiled and Harry clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You are too considerate sometimes. Of course I will help you in any way that I can. You know you only need to ask." He reassured her and Lucy beamed at him, swayed on the spot then twirled around and walked down the corridor.

"I know! Thank you Harry."

Harry let himself into the library and made himself comfortable at his table. He was distracting himself from Edmund as much as possible because his mind was getting far too wrapped up in his imagination, memory of Edmund's kisses, and the wish for Edmund to be with him most of the time. He was sure his obsessiveness was not healthy, and it certainly wasn't helpful to his already fried nerves. He felt like he was on tenterhooks constantly. His body was wound up beyond belief and even a viciously exhausting sword training session hadn't helped cool him off.

So, Harry had begun turning his focus to wandless magic. It was tricky, and in some cases damn near impossible, but it was a challenging goal and it helped immensely to keep him occupied.

Harry set a button down on the table and began concentrating. Wingardium Leviosa had been one of the earliest spells he had learned which probably meant it was an easy spell. Therefore it, along with several others, would be perfect to continue trying to master with wandless magic. Harry had already mastered the stupefy spell, lumos, knox, and the disarm spell Expelliarmus. They were his most comfortable spells and some of the ones he frequently used. Wingardium Leviosa was one of Harry's newest spells to try because it was another one of the ones he frequently used at Christmas time and now that Lucy had asked for his help to decorate Cair Paravel _again_ he would need that spell a lot.

* * *

Harry pushed open the door to his room slid in and was immediately crushed against the door with a hand to his chest and lips smothering his. He yelped, he knew he did, especially when the door slammed shut next to him. Hands then cupped his face and desperately starved lips feasted on his.

Harry groaned, abandoned the stuff he was carrying to gravity and the floor, and wrapped his arms around Edmund's shoulders to ground himself as the kisses took away every conscious thought from his mind.

"I couldn't wait to get you alone!" Edmund panted harshly, blasting the words out between kisses and breathing. His body pressed forwards and he devoured Harry in another kiss. Harry grinned and kissed back as good as he got. They separated only for breath, hot moist air being puffed against each other's lips as they urgently drew air into their protesting lungs.

A frantic hand scratched across Harry's scalp, carding through his hair then slid down to his neck. Ed used his hand to tile Harry's head back then pressed down into another kiss. His body pressed Harry's to the door not leaving a single millimetre between them. Harry didn't mind, he _loved it_. He pressed against Edmund, gripping him tightly and twined his tongue with Edmund's. He wiggled a bit when his arousal built and demanded he move.

Edmund's tongue thrust into Harry's mouth and his hot lips seared against Harry's. Harry licked and sucked, clutching at Ed with all his might. He moved a little, lifting up the slightest bit onto his tiptoes and…

…Edmund pulled back sharply. His whole body left Harry's with a violent jerk. His eyes were screwed shut. He was panting more furiously than he would had he bene running. His cheeks were fused red and shone brightly, his lips were still parted and glistening with wetness. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips sporadically as he just breathed and maintained his distance from Harry.

"Ed?"

"I…I'm sorry." Edmund panted and opened his eyes looking very apologetic. He shifted to the side of Harry and turned around to lean against the door.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, standing up straight and no longer using the door to hold him upright as Edmund had taken to doing. Edmund's cheeks flushed an embarrassed red colour and his eyes flicked and flitted around with clear humiliation.

"I just…it keeps happening and I had to stop kissing you before it got worse."

Harry frowned, both parts horror and curiosity marring with pain, worry and regret.

"What keeps happening? Are you alright?"

"This…" Edmund indicated to just below his belt and went absolutely scarlet. He couldn't even look at Harry now but that was OK because Harry looked to where Edmund had pointed and could not take his eyes away.

Edmund was aroused. A lump of unmistakable shape now bulged beneath Edmund's leggings and tunic. Harry knew what that was. He was a bloke, of course he knew what that was. He felt unbelievably overwhelmed. Edmund was aroused because they had been kissing. All this time Harry had been worrying that they hadn't taken things any further in the bedroom because he thought maybe Edmund wasn't attracted to him or just didn't want to. Now though…

"Ed…" Harry whispered and Edmund shifted uncomfortably and turned his head away.

"Don't worry. It will go away eventually, I promise."

Harry licked his lips and turned astonished eyes on to Edmund's tortured expression.

"Oh Ed…" Harry breathed with a smile creeping over his lips. He stepped up to Edmund and put his hands on Edmund's cheeks turning his face back to look at Harry. Tortured and embarrassed dark eyes stared at him anxiously and Harry meant to give Ed a reassuring smile but he knew he gave a beaming one instead. He stroked Edmund's face, leaned in and kissed him, pressing his chest to Ed's. Ed gave an astonished squeak and tried to push Harry away. Harry gave him space but not too much.

"Harry please I know it's not nor…"

"Oh Ed how long have you been suffering? How many times has it happened and you had to wait for it to go away."

"I swear it…" Edmund went to reassure Harry but something washed across his face and his reassuring face crumbled away to heartbreak. "Every time."

He was so upset by it…by something so natural.

Except…would he know it was natural?

"Everytime what? Every time we kissed?" Edmund nodded pitifully and Harry laughed, he couldn't help himself. Edmund shot him a look of immense hurt and tried to get up. "No! No I'm sorry for laughing! I didn't mean to hurt you it's just…I'm so happy!"

"Happy?! Why on earth would you be happy about _this_?!" Edmund demanded, eyes spitting with anger to mask the pain hidden in those eyes. Ed tried to shrug off Harry's hands but Harry didn't let him, instead he pressed closer and lightly kissed Edmund's unresponsive, firmest lips.

"Because it's natural and I was so worried that you didn't feel anything when we kissed. I've been suffering too Ed, see?" Harry pressed his hips close so he could press his groin against Edmund's leg.

Edmund's eyes went wide in shock and astonishment. Then they narrowed in question and Harry had to bite his tongue to rein back any words. He leaned in and kissed Edmund once more then took a few breaths to calm himself.

"That is what is supposed to happen when two people are attracted to each other. Their bodies react so they can be intimate together. Men react this way." Harry reached carefully down and touched his fingertips to the hardness inside Ed's trousers. Ed's breathing hitched, his eyes going wide. Harry smiled at him and kissed him briefly again.

"Why?" Ed finally croaked out.

"It is so that they can feel more pleasure with their partner. Here, let me show you." Harry boldly pressed the rest of his hand against Edmund's groin. Edmund's eyes fluttered shut immediately, his mouth hanging open and a strangled sound strained out of his throat. Harry shushed him, whispered reassurance and love to him then stroked and rubbed and caressed.

Harry couldn't believe that Edmund did not have any idea of what was happening in his body. However, at the same time, Harry could understand it. Edmund had been in Narnia since before puberty hit him and a talk on sex and body changes would have been carried out by a male father figure. In Narnia the talk was covered by Mr Beaver…who was a beaver. It didn't exactly correlate that Mr Beaver would be able to give a talk to explain human reactions to pleasure and what could be done to please your partner, or be done to please you. Harry would guess that the talk Mr Beaver gave was a very simple one, the quick reproductive system talk and that was it.

His cheeks flushed, lips bright red and wet with the constant licking, Edmund kept his eyes shut and gasped and groaned as Harry kept touching him. Harry's heart felt like it would burst! Pride, happiness, love, adoration, amazement…all of it made him feel like he was flying.

He was giving Edmund this pleasure.

Him.

And with such a simple touch…a touch he had been craving for weeks and weeks. A touch that had been tantalisingly out of their grasp because of ignorance. An ignorance that had kept them frustrated and denied for too long.

No more.

Harry pressed a little harder and rubbed. Edmund gasped, his eyes going wide and hips pressing into the touch. Harry smiled and kissed him. Edmund's hands grasped painfully at Harry's hair but he dismissed that as Edmund started frantically pushing into his hand. He started making a choking noises like he was trying to say something but it got caught on a moan or a gasp. Harry pulled away from the painful and sloppy kiss and watched.

Edmund gasped and panted against his lips. His eyes were shut again. Moans and whimpers poured from his lips. That tongue swept over his lips again. His breathing hitched and he flung his head back with a harsh gasp.

His body seized. He went completely rigid, all muscles tensing including the ones in his neck and shoulders straining with the arch of his neck.

Then he groaned. He shuddered.

He melted.

Ed huffed out a long breath, leaned his head forwards and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the change beneath his palm and slowed his rubbing. He slowed to an eventual stop and wrapped his arms around Edmund who sluggishly embraced him back. Harry couldn't restrain his laugh. He clutched Edmund tighter and grinned for nobody to see.

"That…"

"Hm?" Harry hummed to prompt Edmund who didn't seem able to coherently string words together yet. Ed shook his head against Harry's shoulder, pressed a kiss to Harry's neck which had Harry shuddering, then drew away a little so they could look eye to eye. Ed's eyes were burning. _Burning_.

"We are doing that again!" Edmund declared and grabbed at Harry, pushing them across the room towards Harry's bed.

Harry laughed. "What, now?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes now. Now and later, and tomorrow, and the day after…as often as we can! That was…amazing! And I plan to do it over and over and over and over again."

"Do you now…" Harry teased. Edmund looked at him and gave him a smirk worthy of shuddering.

"Over and over again…" He said then shoved Harry. Harry toppled backwards, not expecting the sudden shove. He flailed as he fell backwards but he landed on the soft mattress of his bed and could do nothing more than laugh and shudder in desire at the look Edmund gave him. Edmund's eyes burned, his face was flushed and a lavish grin painted on kissed red lips. Ed climbed onto the bed next to him and pressed him into a desperate kiss his clumsy hand seeking Harry's groin.

Harry groaned this time, eyes rolling. He bit his lip and did his best to breath and kiss as his world descended into pleasure so consuming he was aware of nothing else but him and Edmund.

* * *

The castle was decorated with flowers and baubles everywhere. They hung from the ceiling, the walls, from plants, from wreaths…there were even baubles hanging from the ends of tables. Harry had charmed various flowers up the walls and had candles floating around the place. He had strung magical lights around various things making them glow whatever colour Lucy had decided upon and he had magicked blocks of ice into different shapes and made them un-meltable and glowing. All in all it looked like Christmas had exploded upon Cair Paravel.

Although it was a wonder Harry had time to do any of the Christmas decorations after all.

He was bone tire and almost delirious on pleasure. Edmund had that same giddiness but had proved to be more of insatiable than anyone Harry had ever heard about. Since their first night of pleasureing each other Edmund had taken to stealing Harry away at random moments of the day until they were both pleasured out then they returned to their duties. Harry loved it! He never knew where Edmund was going to spring from next and it kept him constantly on edge with anticipiation. Then after they had enjoyed their little tryst Harry would spend the next few hours beaming or feeling completely wiped out. It had gotten to the point that Lucy had ordered him to rest a few times and had asked if he was coming down with something.

Harry had never felt so alive or happy.

"Harry? Are you and Ed joining us in the games room later?" Susan's voice caught Harry's attention

"Probably, why?"

"Because you two have disappeared every day for the last week." Harry was on the receiving end of a reproachful look then and he could only dip his head slightly in acknowledgement of the chastisement.

"We will be there today."

"Good."

Harry sighed and, assuming the conversation was over, he turned away to walk to the courtyard where he knew Edmund would be either reading, chatting or sparring. He jogged down the stairs, wormed his way through the corridors then took another set of stairs, smaller and narrower this time, to the small wooden door that led to the courtyard. All the passages in Cair Paravel were known to him now and he loved making his way through the place just as much as he had enjoyed Hogwarts. Castles, it seemed, were his idea of home. Harry snorted to himself, that just made him sound conceited.

He pushed through the door, took the last step down onto the ground level and into the courtyard, allowing the door to shut itself. He walked out between the arches and into the sun, scanning around for Edmund who had to be somewhere.

"Ed?" He called as he scanned around. He had been so sure Edmund was here…ah. Over in the far corner Ed was sat on a bench reading through a somewhat large tome, although at Harry's call he had lifted his head.

"Harry?" Ed questioned with a grin, then stood up and abandoned the book to the bench. Harry quickly hurried across the cobbles giving Ed a wide grin.

"Hey." He greeted casually and came to a halt a meter or so before the king. Edmund's eyes twinkled and he smirked, inclining his head a little and returning the greeting, if with a little more political correctness.

"Hello."

"Susan just caught up with me and asked if we were joining your family in the games room tonight." Edmund's amusement waned a little and he gave Harry a considering look, eyes sweeping down the length of Harry's body and sending a delicious shiver in their wake. Harry swallowed, crossed his arms over his chest and took a slight step backwards. Edmund frowned a little.

"And what did you answer?"

"That we would be there." Harry said with certainty. Edmund frowned a little harder.

"And will we?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, which only served to make Edmund's frown even more pronounced. "Ed…we've kept to ourselves a lot lately. We haven't spent time with your family for ages and if we don't change that then they will suspect something or start getting upset that we are neglecting them, or _worse_."

"Worse?"

"Yeah. You know." Harry answered vaguely then rushed on before Edmund could get him to clarify. "Look. One night is hardly going to kill us is it?"

"Oh I don't know." Edmund joked then shook his head. "Alright. One night. That should get the family off our backs and you can stop worrying."

"Who said I was worrying?!" Harry demanded petulantly which had Edmund laugh and shake his head once more.

"You did when you started jabbering nonsense. I'll spend time with my family tonight but you are coming too and, since my evening plans have to be put on hold, I think now is a good time to steal you away." Edmund stepped forwards and Harry took a hurried step back.

"Oh no…no no. You were reading, I interrupted you. I'm sure you are busy and I've got stuff to be getting on with so I'll just…" Harry trailed off as Edmund just advanced further. His heart in his throat and heat spreading deliciously Harry faltered in his steps and fell. Edmund grabbed for him to stop him falling but that only made both of them fall. Landing with a groan Harry huffed out a curse then froze as Edmund shifted a bit where he was pressed on top of Harry.

"Eager huh?" Edmund smirked and shifted a little again which had Harry's eyes rolling and a stifled moan to slide past his lips as the very slight movement caused friction in a sinfully sensitive place.

"Someone will see." Harry whispered at last, pushing his libido down and trying to convey how serious the situation really was to Edmund. Ed just laughed.

"Come on then." Edmund hefted himself up to his feet then held a hand out to Harry. He slid his hand into Ed's, grasping it and stroking the smooth skin slightly with the pad of his thumb. His nerves were alight and even just the simple touch was heightening his nerves. He was yanked up to his feet and ended up being mere centimetres away from Ed's face. His held his breath, unable to look away or even move. Arousal was bubbling inside him now and Ed's intense gaze was doing nothing but stoking the fire. "Our room? Or are you still trying to say no?"

"Yes." Harry whispered and Ed smirked.

"Yes to which one? Stopping? Or going to our room?"

Harry groaned. He was going to regret this later. He was already imagining falling asleep at the family gathering…but he couldn't say no. He really couldn't. Not when everything in him was now burning to feel Ed and to touch him.

"Our room." Harry blurted out and Ed grinned, flushed a beautiful red colour and hitched in an eager breath.

"OK. Meet you there in a few minutes?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed, mustered all his determination and will and turned away from Edmund to start making towards the door. He risked a small glance over his shoulder to Ed who had just bent down to pick up the book. His leggings stretched over his muscles and outlined the beautiful shape of his arse as he did so. Harry bit his lip, pausing in his movement to watch. Then Ed stood, turned and froze, his eyes dark and glistening as they stared at Harry filled with heat. Harry closed his eyes feeling arousal travel down to his groin. The number of times he had seen Edmund look like that…that heated look when…

Harry groaned. Peeled his eyes open and gave Edmund a small nod. Oh they were going to their rooms alright but Harry was going to be the first on there. It might give him some time to calm himself down so he didn't just orgasm as soon as Edmund got his hands on him. Harry summoned his magic, turned on the spot and with a crack he disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Narnia year 1007 – Christmas.**

Harry clutched his sides as he laughed so much all his stomach muscles whinged in agony. Peter, Susan and Lucy's expressions were hilarious. They were open mouthed, gaping, wide eyed and unblinking, noises trying to form words but lips uncooperative. It was too funny! Ed was laughing just as hard and every time he caught Ed's eye they set about laughing even harder.

"That's barbaric!" Susan spluttered, horrified beyond articulation.

"It's amazing!" Peter breathed staring at the chess pieces with awe. Harry had gifted Ed with a wizarding chess set, animated by himself, for a Christmas present.

"No! It's completely barbaric! Why would you have a game that can destroy itself?! It's completely horrid!"

"Why would you make them do such horrible things?! That's such a cruel spell." Aww Lucy, ever the gentle hearted, compassionate soul.

"They don't feel anything, they are just animated." Harry managed to huff out between laughs. The girls still sent him affronted looks.

"Chess is a game of wits and strategy, all based around the idea of war. Would you rather they threw flowers at each other?"

The chess pieces remaining gave what could only be described as dirty looks to everyone then became rather petulant, hugging their swords and axes to their chests. Harry laughed again, doubling over in his chair and trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I'd rather they weren't smashing each other to pieces!"

"It's war Lu, how else are chess players to understand the casualties that come with war if they can't see it on a strategy board?"

"Oh make them stop! Make them stop!" Lucy moaned and spun away from the chess set.

"Why are boys so fixated on fighting and hurting everyone?!"

"We aren't!" Harry protested, his laughs easier to push down now. "It just adds a little realism to the game."

"Make it stop _please_ Harry." Lucy pleaded and Harry sighed. Honestly, what was wrong with a little wizards chess? And why was he so wrapped around Lucy's finger? Harry glanced up to Edmund who smirked, rolled his eyes and mad a grand sweeping gesture to the chess pieces clearly communicating that it was fine by him if the animation spell stopped.

"I don't know what you are so upset about anyway Lu. It's not like it's _your_ chess set, it's mine."

"Yes well didn't you ever learn to take care of your things?" Lucy retorted rather scathingly, which was odd for Lucy. Clearly she was feeling rather more upset by wizards chess than Harry had thought she was.

"Of course I did Lucy, but in wizards chess once you have finished a game the figures get repaired instantly ready to play again." Harry explained, but as Lucy started to open her mouth to speak again he hurried on. "But we won't play it with you here, how's that? Just normal chess with no animations."

Lucy didn't look happy but she did nod her acceptance. Peter and Edmund shared a look as Lucy moved away from the table and started up a conversation with Susan. Harry just sighed. Perfect. Just boring old chess.

Ed moved his piece and waved to the board, indicating it was Harry's move.

"It's not as fun without them moving on command is it?"

"No. It's not. Still, I bet you will completely obliterate me regardless of the magic being involved." Edmund grinned at Harry's words and Harry had to very strongly resist the urge to kiss him, or touch him in any way.

"You are getting much better though."

"Yeah but I should still be better than you, I taught you to be good after all." Harry tsked and moved his pawn. Chess really wasn't the same without them all fighting each other.

"Yeah but I have all that practise with real battle planning, tactics and actual war preperations. You know, I am a King."

"Oh haha." A foot nudged his under the chess table and Harry flashed a smile at Edmund.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1008.**

Harry had to say that while everything he did with Edmund was amazing, the best thing probably had to be falling asleep next to him. They usually fell asleep completely wiped of energy from whatever pleasurable activity they had done that night. Harry would end up on his side with Edmund pressed u behind him, then, just before dropping into sleep, they would move apart a bit but still stay touching through the night. Once Harry woke up with his head pressed into Ed's back, another time he was on his front with Ed's arm and leg flung over him. Oddly, as weird as that sounded, it was very comfortable.

The mornings were less fun, truth be told. Ed would sneak out of Harry's rooms early so that Mr Tumnus wouldn't catch on to Ed having spent the night. Other times Harry would have to do some tricky transfiguration to change Ed's clothing from the day before into something different. That was what he had done that morning and Ed's once brilliant blue tunic and leggings were now red and silver. Not a bad bit of transfiguration either, considering Harry needed to make the neck of the tunic go a little higher up Ed's neck. There might have been marks left there.

"Training then?"

"Yeah, alright. Sword today?"

"Of course."

"You don't think we should keep our skills varied?" Harry asked and Ed frowned, thinking for a minute, then shook his head.

"Why? I can fight with a sword, shield, or if I need to any other hand held weapon. You can fight with a sword and you have your magic for both close range and long range. I don't see the need to branch out."

"Really?"

"No, not at all. I will always be in the thick of battle with one weapon or another. I've not lost my weapon yet so that point is moot. You are usually in the thick of it with me and I don't think I've ever seen you lose your weapon. Although…how's your wandless magic coming along?"

Harry groaned. He had made progress with his wandless magic in the last couple of years, but he wasn't able to do a lot without his wand. Simple things like levitation, summoning, making a light, cancelling spells, he could do all of those things without his wand. But the bigger things weren't possible. He should probably work on that.

"Yeah…I think I should really work on that."

"Well then. A brief sword practise then how about you practise that?" Harry pulled a face and looked away. He had failed so much with his wandless magic that he was completely uninspired to practise it again. Ed bumped into his shoulder then slung an arm around Harry. "I'll make a deal with you, while you practise your wandless magic, I will practise my archery."

Two things both of them disliked having to do.

"Sounds like we will both be miserable then by the end of the day."

Ed gave him a very cheeky grin and ran one finger over Harry's lips. "Yeah but I bet I know what we can both do to make us both feel better this evening."

Oh how Harry's body light up at that suggestion. Ed's eyes darkened and his smile held hint of something dark and lustful. Harry laughed and nodded quickly.

Had anybody told him before last night that one day he would have thoroughly loved having another man's family jewels in his mouth then he would have cursed them. Last night though he had tried it for the first time and the reactions it had drawn from Edmund had been so fantastic that Harry wanted to do it again and again and again. Ed had yet to try it, mostly because after Harry had pleasured him for a while they had both rubbed off together and Harry had been too tired to go again. If Ed was offering to try it that evening on Harry then Harry would not complain, and he was more than eager to drive Ed crazy once more.

"Alright, you're on. We setting a timer?"

"An hour?"

"Right then. Let's go!"

Harry disapperated them to the training courts then hastily cast a shielding charm as several of the other people practising turned to them ready to attack.

"Wow! Wow! It's alright! It's only us!" Harry shouted when an arrow actually struck the shield. Thank goodness he was able to block against those. The shooter was a young adult female centaur who got hit across her hind quarters by Phorcys the centaur who then proceeded to glower as he bowed in respect.

"Our apologies for the attack, King Edmund, Lord Wizard. We were startled by your…loud arrival."

"Yeah well, sorry about that, I haven't worked out how to make it silent yet."

Judging by the glare aimed at him Phorcys was not impressed with Harry's excuse. He was a formidable centaur, Phorcys, and he was absolutely ferocious in his training. Harry was going to be in a world of pain shortly if Phorcys took it upon himself to train him.

"Or in future I won't apparate into the training yard?" Harry offered and Phorcys nodded.

"That would be wise."

"Right, well, now that's sorted, who wants to train with me?" Edmund asked cheerily and scanned the officers in training. Nobody took him up on the offer, in fact a few people even took a step back from Edmund. Edmund almost looked disappointed then his eyes invariably landed back on Harry who had been cautiously glancing between Phorcys and his lover. Ed's eyes took on an excited glow in anticipation of a fight. "Come on then Harry. You and me!"

"Great." Harry groaned. Who was worse, Phorcys or Edmund? Um…well, Harry never really could decide.

An hour and a half later Harry was sweating and panting heavily. He was alone to the side of the training yard overlooking the sea and was trying his hardest to slice a training dummy with a severing hex, only it wasn't working.

"Damn it!" He cursed and ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. It might have been winter, and the air might have been very cold, but after his training and now his excessive stress on his magic, Harry was boiling. Thank goodness it wasn't summer.

"You alright Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Harry steeled himself to try again, only to no avail.

"What is it you are trying to do, Lord Wizard?" Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Phorcys stepping up next to him, his huge black hooves thumping the ground even as he walked gently.

"I'm trying to cut the dummy. But it's not working."

"Ah…I do not believe that is a spell you often use on the battle field."

"No it isn't but it's a basic spell, an easier spell, so I should be able to do it."

"I know little of magic, but I do know a lot about training. The ease of a move is not necessarily a good thing if you are unused to such a move. Sometimes it is what we are used to that we need to practise and then alter."

Harry huffed out a breath and rubbed his forehead again. "Alright, so what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you use your magic in a way you are familiar with, you are comfortable and used to using it."

"Well that's with my wand, but I'm trying _not_ to do that."

"Yes, but the spells themselves. Use spells you normally rely on. Your favourite spell on the battle field is the one that sends an enemy's weapon flying through the air, is it not? So why don't you try that?"

"But you always tell me…"

"I know what I always tell you!" Phorcys roared suddenly, his anger strange on him. He wasn't normally an angry man but clearly something was ticking him off. "But the fact is it is something you _always_ do! So practise that without a wand!"

And with those angrily parted words Phorcys stormed off, his hooves a thunder on the stone and his face set like a storm cloud.

"Harry, what did you do to Phorcys?" Someone called behind Harry, only Phorcys' voice rang out through the training yard.

"BACK TO WORK! I WON'T HAVE LAZING AROUND IN MY TRAINING YARD!"

Harry did switch to his favourite spell, his go-to spell. He did have a particular fondness for it, and after several minutes of failing to successfully disarm his dummy opponent windlessly the sword in the dummy's hand fell through the ground just as a tingle went through Harry's body.

"Oh." Harry blinked then rushed over to the dummy and set the sword to rights. Stepping back to his original position once more he tried again, saying the word clearly and directing his thoughts to the sword. Once more the weapon fell to the ground.

"There. Sometimes this old centaur knows a thing or two!" Harry spun around to face Phorcys. There was pride in the old centaur's face, and a hint of a satisfied smile on his lips. But there was altogether something off about him.

"Yeah, thank you. Uh, Phorcys, is anything the matter?"

"Not especially." The centaur shrugged then crossed huge arms over his broad chest and stared down at Harry.

"Are you sure? You seem rather angry today."

"And would you not be angry by a sudden loud noise that sets off every nerve in your body ready for attack?" The blatant hint at the earlier apparition made Harry's face heat up.

"Well yes but our troops should be used to it by now!"

"Yes, however that is not my point!"

"They reacted really quickly! So imagine if we were in a battle and they heard a noise, they'd turn to it quickly and…"

" _That_ is not my point either!" Harry fell silent when Phorcys interrupted him. "The point is Harry, you apparated into the training yard with his majesty King Edmund! Had you not been quick enough to magic yourself a shield, that arrow could have hit our majesty! You put him at risk!"

Harry didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. He supposed that Phorcys had a point, but Harry hadn't seen the harm in it.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Harry frowned a little as Phorcys leaned closer to him.

"There have been rumours stirring in the palace, enough to make everybody weary. Your place with the Kings and Queens of Narnia has been questioned by first suitors coming to Cair Paravel, and now by our troops. At first it was thought you were courting Queen Lucy." Harry pulled a face and went to dispute that, but Phorcys' hand tightened on his shoulder. "I know that to be untrue but never-the-less it was a rumour. Narnian's of course know the part you played in the War against the White Witch, and they know how essential you are in this army and how instrumental you have been to plans. But there is a lot of favour shown to you Lord Wizard, far more than many feel there should be shown. You and King Edmund are never seen far from each other's side. If you were his body guard that would be understandable, however there is also a rumour about the King's bed being perfectly made morning after morning, as though not slept in. Some helpers have seen him returning to his bedroom in the mornings, far earlier than anyone should be awake. This is concerning. And that you now, with these rumours had the audacity to put King Edmund's life in danger…there are whispers of you being bad for the king, of you being a danger to him. They whisper you are stealing him, or that you use your magic to have undue influence over him. Tread carefully."

"How could they think I'd ever hurt him on purpose?! I'd never do that to him! _Never_!"

"I am only making you aware of their point of view. Your magic, while once incredible and helpful, is now suspect of being used for foul play."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"That remains to be seen." The old centaur said and stepped back with a deep frown.

Harry couldn't believe it. Pain tormented his heart and lungs. His breathing became a little too light and quick and his thoughts ran through every occasion where he was with Edmund, doing things together without paying attention to anything and ignoring the stares and whispers of others. Whispers that could have been malicious or just rumour mongering. They suspected he would _hurt_ Edmund! He would _never, ever_ hurt Ed! He loved him! How could they…

"I would never hurt Ed," Harry declared and glared angrily at Phorcys. His voice must have been loud enough to carry because something in Harry became aware of the clang of sword on sword stopping. "I would _never_ hurt him! I would protect him with my life. He is _everything_ to me and you stand there and lecture me on the rumours _idiots_ are passing around about me. Ed has – hell _Narnia_ has – my body, my sword and my magic protecting them for _years_. I would never do anything to harm Ed, Peter, Susan, Lucy or any other Narnian! I have fought to protect Narnia as my kings and queens demanded, as my _friends_ asked me to. They needn't have asked. I would have done it anyway. I use my magic _for_ Narnia, not against it and I would certainly never use my magic on Ed unless it was to heal him. I am not deceitful, I do not lie, and I do not hurt people. I protect those I love fiercely so next time you hear someone spreading ridiculous rumours you can tell them to shove it! They are untrue and I won't have people trying to slander Ed or my relationship with him. Do you understand Phorcys?"

"Who are you to order me, Lord Wizard?!" Phorcys demanded and Harry hummed with anger.

"I'm just another Narnian, serving my king." Harry glared at the centaur then turned away and stalked through the training yard of stunned Narnians to the door.

"Harry! Harry wait!" Ed called and there were hurried feet behind him. Harry, because he couldn't ignore Ed, turned and stared at him waiting patiently for his lover to say something. Ed had a peculiar look on his face, a twist of various emotions giving him an astonished and perplexed look. It was like he was torn between intense anger and immense love, pride and shame, satisfaction and discomfort…satisfaction and _fear_.

"Yes Ed?"

"I'll meet you at the chess board in an hour?"

"Alright." Harry acquiesced easily, Ed's beseeching look beneath the attempted mask was more than enough to tie Harry to the request. Ed nodded and the mask settled firmly in place over his features.

"An hour then."

Harry nodded and continued to walk away, ignoring everybody around him. He stormed past everyone, looking at no-one and talking to no-one. He even ignored Susan who had a gaggle of men trailing after her when she waved to him. He pretended not to see. He didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody until he had calmed down.

Once he reached his rooms he slammed the door shut and threw himself against it, banging the back of his head against the wood.

How could they accuse him of plotting against Ed? Because that was what Phorcys was hinting at. Harry would never harm Ed. He would never hurt any of the Pevensies. They were his family and he loved them. Ed was his…his lover. He loved Ed. There was no doubting that, he wouldn't dare to not after all they had been through. He would never deny what he felt for Ed, and he would never deny or dismiss what Ed felt for him. Ed was his lover, he was Ed's and he would not forget that. He might not tell the world they were in love, because Ed's family didn't know and he didn't know if they would accept him as a lover for Ed given the time they came from in England. Also, Harry couldn't claim Ed as his title in Narnia because the Narnian's had rules on that sort of thing and Ed was their _King_ , he was special and they might not be accepting of Harry as Ed's significant other.

Damn it! Why did everything go so wrong after Harry had felt so on top of the world earlier that morning.

Harry threw himself away from the door, drew his wand and aimed a water spell at the gigantic tub in his room. It began filling so he set his wand down on the edge and started stripping off his sweat soaked clothes. After a few long minutes of shivering with cold and anger Harry stopped the water spell and cast a heating charm on the now full tub before getting in and soaking.

What had he done to earn such distrust, such dislike, from the Narnians? What had he done to deserve that?

Harry didn't know when he started crying.

* * *

Exactly an hour after agreeing to meet Ed, Harry apparated to the chess room fully clothed in clean clothes with his hair still dripping wet from the water. He hadn't bothered drying his hair, and he had only half-heartedly dressed. His clothes were very informal, too informal perhaps, but given how formally he had dressed so far and considering the Narnian's didn't like him any better for it, Harry couldn't be bothered to take care of how he looked. So, simple black legging type trousers, a very loose long white shirt that he left untucked, he didn't even bother to tie up the black leather strings around the shirt's neck. Harry had bothered with shoes and a cloak because it was cold, but he didn't do up his cloak, he just draped it around his shoulders for warmth.

Ed was waiting for him when he appeared and those clever eyes scanned over his appearance. Harry avoided the look and sat down on the sofa on the other side of the room to the chess board.

"Hi." Harry muttered as he sat and Ed raised one eyebrow.

"Hello." He said archly and got up from his seat so he could sit next to Harry. They were in a public room, or at least public room to the other Pevensies and whoever they chose to invite. It was a part of their private rooms after all, but there were the usual invitees like Harry, Mr Tumnus and others.

"Ed I-"

"Don't leave." Ed quickly said which had Harry startle a little.

"Leave?!"

"Yes, don't! Don't leave me again." Ed demanded and grasped Harry's hand.

"Ed! I wasn't going to leave! I'm not leaving you, not over this. Give me a little more credit than that." Harry huffed and squeezed Ed's hand tightly. He couldn't look at Ed though, couldn't meet those dark eyes that had a way of reaching into Harry's being. Harry couldn't take all that emotion, not on top of his own turbulent ones. His heart still hurt with the betrayal in trust the Narnians had apparently shown him.

"Good. What they are saying doesn't matter. They are only rumours, and nonsensical ones at that. I've talked to Phorcys about it."

"Yeah well not that it would do much good. Rumours will happen regardless of what we say or do." Harry's words were disheartened and earned him a tight squeeze to his hand.

"Yes they will, but they are only rumours. They won't do any harm Harry." Oh Ed, poor Ed. He didn't know. Rumours started Rita Skeeter's career…then it nearly brought the wizarding world to its knees. Rumours nearly killed Harry several times. Yes, rumours were dangerous. They were poison. And somehow they had appeared in Narnia, and once again they were against Harry.

"It's fine Ed, it's nothing I can't handle."

Ed was quiet for a long time.

Neither of them spoke for ages. Eventually the silence was broken by Lucy all but bouncing into the room with her usual glow of perpetual happiness and love for the world.

"Harry! Ed! There you are! I was hoping Harry could help with the– oh! What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Harry sighed and sat up straight, sliding his hand gently away from Ed's. Ed let him, pulling away a little himself.

"Oh." Lucy said, bright eyes staring between them with such a deep well of concern and compassion that it sent more pain through Harry's heart. Narnian's thought him capable of turning on Lucy?

"You said something about me helping you with something?"

"Oh yes! Well, the Christmas tree needs tiding up! And we have to get the spring decorations sorted out!"

"Alright Lu, I'll come and help." Harry stood up and pulled his cloak around him a little more to help fight the chill in the room.

"Ed? Do you want to help too?"

"I would love to Lucy, but I think I need to talk to Peter about something."

Harry shot Ed a quick look and frowned. "Ed…" He warned but Ed smiled and waved.

"It's alright Harry, don't worry about anything. I just need to see my brother. I'll find you two later. And Lu? Don't let him leave your sight."

"What?! Ed I promise I…" Harry tried to protest but Ed cut across him and stared at his sister. So Harry wasn't trusted by Ed now?

"Lucy. Promise?"

"OK Ed, but why?"

"He isn't very happy today. He needs cheering up."

"Oh OK well I'm good at that. Come on Harry! There's nothing like a little festive cheer to make everybody feel happy." She bounced and dragged Harry off down the corridor.

* * *

The day helping Lucy really took its toll on Harry. Lucy did manage to cheer him up for a bit, or at least distract him. Taking down all the decorations was finally fully completed, including all the hidden decorations that Lucy had thankfully noted down locations of in a little booklet. In the place of the Christmas decorations Harry charmed up new ones on Lucy's instruction, non-festive decorations. Harry had charmed lots of things to float around, to dance occasionally, and to twirl.

There had been a bang of various Narnians practising their pieces for a party in the great hall in a few weeks' time so Harry had also been roped into dancing with Lucy, even going so far as to partially learn a new dance.

Lunch was an on the go affair, snatching bits of food while going around casting spells and swishing his wand around.

By dinner time Harry was glad to sit down. The other Pevensies were joined by Princess Althea, Peter's beau, in one of the quieter dining rooms. Harry, as always, took his seat beside Edmund although he did hesitate. Apparently his hesitation was noticeable because Ed shot him a scowl.

"Harry, sit down for goodness sake." He rolled his eyes and Harry felt silly for wondering if he belonged at all. He moved quickly to his seat and felt his face heat up as some servants giggled and grinned to each other.

"What's the matter Harry? Don't you want to eat with us?" Lucy asked, sliding into her seat that was politely held for her by Mr Tumnus.

"Of course I do Lu, I didn't know it if was only family tonight." Harry stuttered and tried to shoot the girl a smile. She beamed back.

"But you are family!" She shot her best friend a loving smile and Mr Tumnus grinned back, cheeks pink with happiness. That poor faun had far too much humility. Althea, on the other hand, smiled widely since she was at the table too and that meant she must be counted as family. Harry wondered whether her beaming smile had put the scowl on Peter's face or if it was something else.

"Susan? You didn't invite anyone?" Peter asked coldly avoiding anybody's gaze except Susan. The gentle queen smiled gently and shook her head looking very content.

"No, not tonight."

"OK. Well, Lu, how's the decorating going?" Peter enquired which sparked Lucy's detailed explanation of everything she had done that day, and all the efforts of everybody helping her.

Ed took that moment to lean over to Harry.

"Are you still bothered by this morning?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Don't worry about me Ed."

"I do worry about you." Ed hissed, eyes sparking almost angrily in indignation.

"Well you don't need to. I'm OK." Ed scowled again.

"Yes, you're OK. That's why you are pulling away from me."

"I'm not pu-!"

"Yes you are. You aren't behaving like normal. I don't like it." Ed ground out then closed his eyes and paused, as if he was counting in his head trying to regain composure. "Harry, I love you. What others say doesn't matter. I love you, you love me, and as two of the most powerful people in Narnia people aren't going to question us. It's only rumours."

"You don't know the trouble rumours can bring." Harry hinted and stared into those dark eyes. He tried to pledge his love, but confess the trouble rumours could bring all at the same time. Ed stared back, taking in everything with a steely gaze that dismissed anything he didn't think was relevant or worth his time. Harry wished he had Ed's self-esteem. The once insecure boy had grown into a headstrong, confident, intelligent man.

"Yes I do, look what's happening to you!"

"That's not what I meant." Harry hedged trying to put off Ed's deeply disapproving look.

"No? Funny, because the only thing to change has been your behaviour. Do you not feel the same about me anymore?"

"What?! Of course I do!" Harry's voice was perhaps a bit too loud because chatting abruptly stopped at the table and Lucy, in the mid flow of her story telling, was staring at them in shock. Everyone's eyes were on them with shock, disapproval and upset. Harry felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Something you want to share Harry? Ed?" Peter asked, his voice still cold. Icy cold. What had got into him?

"Um…no." Harry mumbled.

"Yes actually." Ed said, leaning back in his chair. Harry sharply looked at him, alarmed.

"What?" Peter demanded with a look of steel.

"Harry claims I do not know the damage rumours can do. When I disputed that with him he got a little loud. So, is there damage in rumours that I do not know about Peter? Susan? Lucy?"

"Um…well…I suppose they can really hurt your feelings?" Lucy offered. "Or hurt other people's feelings and then that would mean two people aren't friends any more because they were hurt by rumours or lies?"

"Yes, that I was aware of already, but thank you Lu." Ed nodded to her then stared at his other siblings.

"They could lead you to make rash decisions, or make you very scared. I mean look at the recent war. That started because of the rumour we were planning to invade the Marches to build a city." Susan offered.

"Yes, I had considered that. False information is the stuff of rumours. Thank you Susan. Peter? Anything else?"

"Damage to a reputation." Peter offered succinctly. "If your reputation is damaged because of rumours, false or true, then it will diminish the respect people have for you. If that happens your life gets a lot harder. People will not trust you, or look up to you, and others can be damaged by association."

"Hm. I understand that one too and had considered it ridiculous in this case."

"Ridiculous, why?" Peter snapped back to Ed's quick dismissal.

"Because should reputation in one area take a hit, the other areas which earned the respect in the first place would still be there."

"And how does that relate to these specific rumours you and Harry are so concerned with."

"Harry has done too much good for Narnia to ever be suspected of foul play, and should people forget the good he has done, and how often he has fought for our people, then clearly it is their loyalty that should be questioned, not Harry's."

"People are saying you aren't loyal to us?!" Lucy blurted out. Her face was the picture of astonishment and grief. "But…but you love us! Of course you are loyal to us!"

"We have never doubted you Harry. Who has dared to?! You are family to us!" Susan cried, the gentle heart actually close to weeping.

"Um…it was just a rumour. Nothing specific."

"Then ignore it!" Lucy demanded, pressing her palm flat to the table. "What they think doesn't matter. We know the truth, don't we Peter? We know Harry is loyal to us!"

"Yes, we know. But if people are doubting…"

"Then we have to prove it to them!"

"And how would we do that Lu?"

"Well…well…oh! How about we do what we always said we would do? We should reward Harry for his loyalty, remind people of the good he has done for us that earned the reward, and then have a big party in his honour."

"What reward?" Peter queried, and even Harry felt confused. Peter had a frown of confusion on his face as he looked at his sister.

"We should give Harry a title! We said we would years ago and Harry always refused but we really should have given him a title because that shows how good he is to us, and that we value him. Lork Harry the Gallant! Something like that."

"That's a good idea Lu!" Susan said. "I know lots of people call him Lord Wizard, but we should make him officially a lord."

"How about a Duke?" Ed asked quietly but with such seriousness on his face it brought a solemn quiet to the table.

"Duke?"

"Duke Harry does have a nice ring to it." Susan mused and looked up to the ceiling as if imagining it.

"Duke of what? Dukes, and Lords, have lands. What do we gift to Harry?"

"How about the Marshland?" Came Lucy's suggestion.

"What, where the marsh-wiggles live?"

"Yes!" Lucy said. "There are lots of Owls there too! And Harry likes owls, he had one years ago didn't you Harry."

"Yes I did."

"What was your owl's name?"

"Hedwig." Harry offered quietly.

"Brilliant! See, we can make Harry the Duke of the Marshland."

"There is nothing there but owls and marsh-wiggles though Lucy. It's not exactly a prime piece of land to reward somebody with." Peter argued and Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well the Lantern Waste is taken by Ed, so is the Western Marsh. There aren't any more places left, unless you include the Dancing Lawns or the Stone Table is."

"The Stone Table is magic though, and Harry is a Wizard." Susan pointed out.

"Yes but it's where Aslan died, and where he came back. That's Aslan's land."

"All of Narnia is Aslan's land Lucy." That tidbit was pointed out by Edmund with a less than patient look.

"True."

"And going on that information, Harry turned up in Narnia about the time of the battle when Aslan died." Peter blurted, frowning heavily. "Didn't he? I mean he wasn't there at the start and from what I understand we were already fighting the Witch's forces when Harry turned up."

"Oh! So Aslan's death could have caused Harry to come here?" Susan queried, clever eyes glittering with the new information.

"No, Aslan died at night. He came back to life at dawn."

"And that's when Harry showed up, shortly after dawn." Ed's voice was satisfied as if they had solved some great mystery. Harry supposed they had. "You said the stone table cracked and Aslan was alive. I'm willing to bed that the table cracking and the Deep Magic pulled Harry into Narnia and right into the middle of the battle."

"Yes! That makes sense."

It did make sense…as much sense as anything could with Deep Magic. Aslan had confessed to not knowing the workings of the Deep Magic and he was the most knowledgeable, and the oldest, being in Narnia.

"Well, that's decided then. Harry shall be named Duke of the Dancing Lawns, that includes the Stone Table." Lucy decided with a flourish and sat back fully satisfied.

Peter was quiet and considering for a while longer before slowly nodding and offering everybody at the table a small smile. "Alright then. Harry the Gallant, Duke of the Dancing Lawns it is. You better start organising a Naming Ceremony then Lucy."

"Better Knight him too. Knight of the Noble Order of the Table."

"That's a lot of names to give in one Naming Ceremony." Mr Tumnus offered hesitantly.

"Yes, but it's long overdue." Lucy countered. "We should have done this a long time ago, but Harry always refused before. Oh you won't refuse this time will you Harry? Please say you won't." She pleaded, eyes beseeching Harry.

Something slid up and down Harry's calf. Something with a hard sole. A boot. Ed's boot, judging by the patient expression on Ed's face. Ed had the look of someone who wouldn't take no for an answer this time, and with Lucy's pleading on top of Harry's already damaged emotions, he was too weak to oppose the decision.

"A-a-alright." He caved and Lucy cheered and raised her glass in a toast that everyone joined in on.

"It's about time, I can't believe it took us this long! Oh! We have to put up new decorations! And make you a coat of arms! Oh there's so much to do! Susan, you will help me design a coat of arms for Harry? And the decorations. Harry I'll need your help with those. Oh if only we had decided on this earlier I wouldn't have taken down all the Christmas decorations. Harry loves red and green suits his eyes…he should definitely have green on his symbol. What do you think Ed? Green for Harry's coat of arms?"

"Well you know what I think of green."

"Yes, yes, it's your favourite colour. What shade though?"

"Emerald." Ed decided immediately. "And silver."

"Silver?"

"Yes." His tone brooked no arguments and Lucy immediately agreed with him. They started eating the dinner spread out before them and Harry felt distinctly like he had just been rail-roaded and manipulated into this situation.

He nudged Edmund who quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Why do I feel like I've just been led through all this by the scruff of my neck?"

"Probably because that is exactly what happened." Ed shot back with a quirking smile. Harry gawped for a moment.

"You…you planned this!" He accused and Ed just smiled. "What…why?!"

"Because you are too important to me, to us, for all your greatness, to be ignored or pushed aside any more. I can do little about people talking, but I can add fuel to the fire and ensure that the fuel I add is of the finest, purest in quality."

Harry was so stunned he didn't know what to say. He knew Ed loved him, he loved Ed too, but the power of Ed's emotions were in every speck of his expression. HE meant every word he said, he had orchestrated everything that evening to his best advantage, and he had done all that to help Harry. Because he loved him.

Harry adored that man. Young though he was, arrogant as he was, _Slytherin_ as he was, Harry adored him completely.

"Harry, do you want your radish?" Lucy asked a few seconds later, unknowingly breaking the look between Ed and Harry and startling Harry into his composure once more.

"Uh no. Do you want it?"

"Yes please!"

Dinner was a pleasure after that. Harry's dark mood had been swept away completely. He was surrounded with people he loved, and one person he was besotted with. He could admit it now. He could. And damned be anyone who tried to make him doubt it in any way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Chapter 13

* * *

 **Narnia year 1008 – Spring.**

"Come on Harry! Dance with me!" Lucy squealed and dragged Harry by the hand closer to the fire. Harry could only laugh, her jubilance effecting him and all those around her. She hooked up her skirts in her hands and trotted to the beat, urging Harry on with various steps to counter hers or just to avoid collision.

The reel they danced meant they had to switch partners several times and since their closest partners were Mr Tumnus and a Cherry Tree Nymph, Harry finished the reel covered in pink petals. They spun, skipped, held hands and twirled, then just hopped and pranced around each other laughing and joking.

When the reel was over Harry was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed with the exercise and eyes alight with the merriment of the evening.

Everyone was happily celebrating the oncoming spring. They had always celebrated the start of spring, and the end of the White Witch's reign. It was the same almost every year. They would travel to the Stone Table, have a huge bonfire, enjoy a feast fit for royalty which was shared by everyone because the Pevensie kings and queens would have it no other way, have dancing and singing and lots of music.

"Oh gosh! That's so much fun! I hope they play another one soon." Lucy panted, holding the top of her stomach as she breathed. Her forehead was wet with sweat and her long hair clinging to her skin in places. She, out of all the Pevensies, enjoyed spring time the most. This was her favourite party of all.

Susan's favourite was the Christmas ball held at Cair Paravel.

Peter didn't really enjoy any parties but he seemed to get the most out of the Spring time Festival because there were lots of games, sparing and such.

Edmund didn't care for parties at all but he always danced and made fun with the soldiers or his siblings. Ed, if nothing else, really enjoyed being useful or showing his worth. So competitions and parties held in honour of winners of competitions were his favourites.

Harry couldn't care less. Now he actually knew how to dance, thanks to hours of Susan, Lucy and various Nymphs teaching him, he appreciated a good dance. He really enjoyed seeing everyone happy and laughing. So whatever the occasion Harry enjoyed himself.

"Me too, but after a break OK?" He huffed back to Lucy who laughed and waved.

"Only a short one!"

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please!"

Harry left her to track down some cups and the water barrels. Once he'd filled the cups he delivered one to Lucy and another to Mr Tumnus, the Nymph declining hers which left him with two cups.

"Duke Harry! Duke Harry sir!"

"Duke Harry! Will the fireworks be soon?!" The young Beavers asked, appearing from nowhere and clamouring at his feet jumping up and down.

"PLEASE Duke Harry!"

"Shush Children! Leave the Duke alone!" Tutted Mrs Beaver as she hurried along to catch up with the four of her children who were gathered around Harry. The other two were now dancing with Lucy.

"Aww but Mum!"

"We were only asking about the fire works!"

"We weren't bothering him! Honest!"

"I am very sorry Duke Harry."

Harry waved away the apology with a laugh and crouched down to accept a hug from the errant little beavers. Harry hadn't seen them in ages and, despite them being beavers, they weren't fully grown even at several years old. This was Narnia after all. They apparently grew slower here as animals, which didn't translate well considering humans grew at the normal rate.

"They weren't being a bother, Mrs Beaver. And as for the fireworks, I'll just check with High King Peter alright and then I'll see what I can do."

The beavers cheered and danced around chatting and shouting happily to each other in anticipation of the fireworks.

Harry, as promised, stood up and went immediately to find Peter. Lucy waved him on when he tried to apologise for not dancing the next reel with her but that he had important stuff to do. The beavers had backed him up chanting about the fire works and Lucy was always happy for a light show.

Harry found Peter at the top of the hill next to the stone table with some other lords and ladies from court, as well as various advisers to the kings and queens. Susan was off to one side with a group of lords around her, including Lord Peridan who had been the latest suitor to fail to win any more than a few fleeting minutes of the gentle queen's attention. Ed was next to Peter talking with the lords about things but mostly laughing and drinking something that looked suspiciously like wine.

"Your Majesties." Harry greeted and bowed. Everyone turned to him and Ed gave him an impatient wave and a laugh.

"Stand up Harry." He chuckled, eyes very bright and cheeks flushed. Oh yes, that was definitely wine. Harry should have stayed with the kings and lords…although water had its benefits too – like staying sober.

"Rise, Duke Harry." Peter chortled and clasped him on the shoulder, giving it a shake and pulling him over to everyone else.

"Uh I came on the request of the Beavers."

"Really? Is there urgent news or something?" Peter frowned trying to recall something that hadn't happened.

"No…well, unless you call them begging for fireworks a matter of urgency."

All the lords and ladies laughed with respectable, polite laughs. Peter didn't bother in being polite, he just laughed. Ed smirked but that was to be expected from Ed. He rarely laughed in company other than Harry's or his families.

"Right then, that is a matter of urgency. Let's call Lucy up here and give a few speeches, then we shall have fireworks." Peter waved to a servant Narnian who stood nearby. The faun jumped closer to be told the message then happily trotted off to find the errant queen.

Five minutes later the Lords were ushered down the hill a little more and all four Pevensies stood side by side. Ed stood nearest Harry's position, then Peter, followed by Susan and Lucy.

"This is the eighth year of freedom from the White Witch. Let us always remember those friends we lost, but let us never forget what the sacrifices made here eight years ago afforded us. Narnia has bathed in sunlight for eight glorious years." Peter declared loudly to the people and beings gathered.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrow will be no more, when he bears his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy called, people joining in and chorusing the well-known lines of Lucy's favourite poem.

"We celebrate," Susan spoke carefully and lyrically, voice carrying easily over the calls and claps Lucy's poem brought from the people, "because we remember the long winter. We celebrate tonight to welcome the spring and the end to the short winters now afforded us."

"These last eight years have been the Golden Age of Narnia, decided so by you, the Narnians!" Ed held his head up high and swept a regal gaze over everyone gathered. "Celebrate tonight in honour of all those before us, and for all those who will come after us as we head into yet another Golden year. Spring begins tonight!"

A huge cheer went up, the joyfulness raising spirits further than before and bringing goosebumps up on Harry's skin.

The Pevensies glanced over to him with smiles and nods giving him permission to start the light display. Harry pointed his wand into the air and the first spell t leave his wand was an almost blinding golden light that shot up high and then sprayed down smaller lights. From the eruption site high in the air a golden lion formed in the sky, charging forwards with a glorious roar.

The yells and screams of 'Aslan' went up from the crowd followed by claps of awe.

Once the tremendous roars abated Harry started casting off coloured sparks in various orders. He was now so used to the light display, and he had become so good at them over the last few years, he could create almost anything in lights. He sent up green sparks, because green was Ed's favourite colour, and then a spell showing dancing people amidst the green lights that almost formed tree shapes in the air. Next, explosions of reds, pinks and golds, followed by the laughing faces of the two Narnian queens. In silver and gold he made Ed and Peter's likenesses laughing, before more showers of light and glitter.

On and on the light show went. Harry had created and manipulated so many spells over the years to perfect the light show that he had a whole arson at his disposal and he showed them all off now. The crowd loved it.

But all good things come to an end so Harry finished his light display with one more spell showing a lions' head, with two hands slowly coming together and clasping before him. Then more hands appeared and clasped, and clasped, and clasped, until hands made of light and shadow in the sky held hands in a circle around the party. One last explosion of gold, silver, and all the colours of the rainbow sent light crashing down on the people below.

A final cheer went up and the music began again in earnest, people falling into reels and celebrating the start of spring once again.

Harry stood and watched them for a while. It was amazing seeing everybody celebrate. He supposed that wizards and witches everywhere did something similar when Voldemort fell. He had never celebrated it though. To him it was such a huge day of loss he had never tried to turn it into a day to remember, to celebrate, to be good. How could a day of such terrible loss be a day to celebrate. And yet there the Narnians were, all celebrating, yet on that very day eight years ago many of them were fighting to the death.

"You are thinking too hard." Ed declared and an arm was slung over Harry's shoulders by the taller man, embracing Harry to him. Theyu stood side by side, necks twisted to look at each other.

"Probably."

"I'll have to find a way to stop you thinking, it clearly isn't good for you when you look so gloomy doing it."

"You are capable of great things my king, but I don't think even you have the power to stop a person from thinking."

"Are you so sure of that?" Ed grinned then darted in for a long, slow kiss. Harry had jerked when he knew what Ed was going to do, but Ed was very quick and before he knew it lips were on his and he didn't want to fight it. Who would want to fight the person they love kissing them? No, Harry allowed it even with the voice in the back of his head screaming all the problems that would bring. He'd deal with it in a moment…for now the kiss was all that was important. Ed's lips on his, the taste of him, the _feel_ of him. The slight hint of a tongue that flicked his lips. That was what mattered in that moment.

Ed held him tighter then pulled away from the kiss. His eyes were hungry and ate up every nuance of Harry's expression. He could feel that gaze like it was a caress. He shivered and licked his lips.

"You thinking anything now?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Yup." Hary laughed and Ed twisted around and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, bringing their lips together again. Height was one of Ed's advantages. The fact that Harry was so very much in love, besotted and entranced, with him was another. The kiss swept away Harry's thoughts till all he could think was the touch of Ed all around him and how he had to touch back.

He still worried, but that voice was quiet as he knew they were in the dark and who would be looking at them now?

"How about now?" Ed breathed on Harry's lips.

"Yeah still thinking."

"What about?" Ed sighed and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"You."

Ed laughed and griped Harry tighter.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" He whispered, his voice deep and sultry.

"What…"

"Bedtime." Ed said, grinning lasciviously at Harry. Harry couldn't help but laugh, accept the next kiss and then allow Ed to pull away.

"Don't you always?"

"Yep. But especially today." Ed declared with a salacious grin.

"Well you have to wait, there is a party going on." Harry shook his head in mock despair and turned away, trying to put space between them to cool his now rising ardour. The party couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1008 – Mid Spring.**

Harry had been summoned to the war room. He wasn't too concerned about it except that he had been 'officially' summoned, by a servant who spoke with steel and arrogance. Harry hadn't liked the tone, and he hadn't especially liked the way the servant glared at him with displeasure. Apparently being given a respectable title and being awarded the praise and thanks of the Kings and Queens of Narnia was not enough to earn him respect. He chose to ignore it, but something had butterflies dancing in his stomach.

It didn't help that the nearer he got to the war room, the more he could hear the raised voices.

"-absurd! I've told you time and time again -" Edmund's voice shouted, hysteria and anger colouring every impatient word.

Peter's words back were no less full of emotion and there were jagged edges to his words that set Harry's teeth on edge. "I just think some time would do you good!"

"IT WONT! You are doing this because you are being stupid about the whole thing?! Why can't you just accept that-"

"I need him and his magic." Peter yelled sharply. Harry was so close now he could hear a small peep of upset that was probably from either Lucy or Susan, neither of them liked their brothers arguing. "We do not know what we will face on the Lone Islands, whether they are friend or foe! I need all my best men, and yes that includes Harry, to help just in case something isn't right."

"So I am not include in your 'best men'."

"You know that's not what I meant."

The servant leading Harry knocked on the door, paused to wait for the slightly excited and relieved Lucy to call 'come in', and then opened the door to announce Harry. He left immediately after Harry had entered the room and Harry almost wish he had stayed. His look of contempt was nothing against the cold stare General Oreius gave him, the uncomfortable looks others in the room gave him, and the impassive look Peter directed at him. What had he done to get Peter to dislike him so much now?

Ed was looking at him with rage and fear and love all rolled into one confusing ball of emotions.

Only Lucy and Susan's gazes were really welcoming, though clearly they were both upset.

"You summoned me, your majesties?" Harry said formally in the hope of allaying any ill will and stooped into a low bow.

"Of Harry stop for goodness sake." Ed growled and angrily spun around to turn his back on them.

Harry felt a sharp pain through his chest, hurt at the dismissal, but steadfastly reminded himself that Ed was angry, the slightest thing would get that anger to show.

"Yes Harry, you should know _you_ need not bow to us. Not even Dear Old Mister Tumnus bows anymore." Harry nodded in acknowledgement of Lucy's words but still only corrected his stance slowly, and after he saw the slight nod from Peter. He really did feel like he was in Professor McGonnegall's office about to be reprimanded.

"Now you are here at least, perhaps they might stop shouting at each other."

"Is there a problem I can help with?"

"Yes. I-"

"Peter has decided you are to travel to the Lone Islands with him to help him, but I am to stay here." Ed spat scathingly.

"Your majesty would deny his brother the magic of a strong wizard to help him on this endeavour." The good General asked, dark eyes judging and cross which was a usual look for the dour man but seemed especially severe today.

"No! But I'd deny him the ability to _demand_ that Harry go and I remain." That was petulance…but also fear amidst the anger.

"Umm…" Harry hummed trying in earnest to think of something to say.

"Strategically Harry I may have need of good fighters in case this trip to the Lone Islands is not as friendly as the invitation implies. You have a skill unmatched in any opponent with your magic, which makes you invaluable in the fight. On the political side I need Edmund to remain at Cair Paravel because we should have at least one royal here to rule."

"And where will Lucy and Susan be?" Oh that earned him another glare.

"Susan and Lucy are unable to hold Ciar Paravel at the moment. Neither have learned enough yet to feel confident enough in holding the country together, and Susan is being courted by Lord Tilligan."

Ah. OK. That did make sense, but if the Queens hadn't learned enough about their role yet in the 8 years they had held office, how much longer would it take before they were ready?

"OK. Well if your majesties…" Harry paused at the glare Edmund sent him when he abruptly spun around. Swallowing nervously, not really knowing how to continue without upsetting either his lover or Peter, Harry hesitantly agreed to their plan. "If your majesties need me on the Lone Islands then of course you have my magic. You know that. I fight for you, for Aslan and for Narnia."

"Thank you Harry. Your loyalty was never in question."

"No. Just mine." Ed spat.

"Could you leave us now Harry? It seems my brother and I need to have a little talk. The ship will sail in one week. Pack for all weather."

Harry was ushered out of the room with General Oreius following behind him leaving the room too. They walked side by side for a bit in silence, until the quite became too uncomfortable.

"General, have I done something to offend you?" Those dark eyes pinned him like a particularly nasty potion ingredient before Professor Snape.

"Done. Doing. Choose whichever one you prefer."

"What?!" Harry gasped. Done and doing? What had he done and was doing that had caused offense? "What am I doing?!"

"I am in no mood to play games. And I feel no need to explain it to you if you have not already worked it out. Be careful your loyalties stay with our Royal Highnesses, with Aslan and with Narnia, because if I find your loyalty in question I shall take action on you, action befitting a traitor to our sovereigns."

The centaur stalked away leaving Harry clueless and hurt. He had done something serious then. What though?! _What_ had he done to deserve hate?

He had thought it got better after he was rewarded by the Pevensies and given a title. He hadn't wanted the title but he had accepted it. Now though…he wondered if it had done more harm than good. The hostility seemed to have doubled, and was aimed at him from most directions.

Feeling slightly cowardly but too wrapped up in his wounded heart and depression Harry went up to his rooms seeking solitude and spent the next few hours practising his magic. He was getting good at wandless now. He and Ed had theorised that he needed movement to help his wandless magic, and so he could now direct his magic for many spells with large gestures.

'Stupefy', for example, was a quick thrust forwards with an open, upward facing palm and fingers splayed a little like he had just launched dice, or a yoyo.

'Bombarda' was odd, sometimes it worked in the same way 'stupefy' did but with a clenched fist. Other times it worked with a head butt to the air.

Incarcerous was probably his favourite one to practise. He had to close his palm slowly while casting it, so that his open palm ended up clenched like he was squeezing something in his palm. Ropes would spring up and tie the opponent, often a dummy.

While Harry hoped there wouldn't be a war, he did kind of want to test his new skills. It looked like he would get his fight on the Lone Islands.

There was a knock on the door not long before dinner then Ed slid straight into the room. Harry spared him a glance then went back to trying to direct the 'diffindo' spell to the mock dummy he had made. The slashing hand movement he had found worked with diffindo wasn't great for aim so he was trying to perfect it.

He slashed his hand through the air in a large arc and the spell was too large, scratching the walls and anything else it hit as it spread out. Too small and the spell would not work at all. Finding a happy medium was tricky, especially since aim was apparently a 'thing'. It was so much easier with a sword. You could only hit stuff in the immediate vicinity with a slash of steel. With a spell anything was a target.

"Harry?"

"Wait a minute please Ed." Harry asked then gave the spell a few more tries.

Eventually he narrowed the spell down from a full sweep of his arm through the air to a sweep that only arched over 1 foot of air.

"Sorry about that Ed. Everything OK?" Harry asked, snatching up his wand form the desk and casting cleaning and fixing charms around his room to repair the damage he wrought.

"Not really." Ed grumped then stood and stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and waist. It allowed Harry to continue casting but meant Ed had contact. Harry couldn't complain.

"What's the matter with everybody? I'm guessing you don't want me to go to the Lone Islands, but Peter is adamant. And General Oreius is…well…he wasn't in a particularly good mood either."

"I don't want you to go because I don't want you away from me. And I just don't want you to leave in case you don't come back."

"Of course I'll come back Ed! I promised you that didn't I?" Harry spluttered and twisted in Ed's grip to look up at the taller man. Ed's eyes held his torment clearly for the world to see. Harry could only tut his tongue and put his hand on Ed's cheek trying to give the man comfort. "Ed, I told you and I promised you I wouldn't leave you. It's only a trip to the Lone Islands, they aren't that far. I've seen the maps. It's what, a few days sailing to get there, a few days there so Peter can do whatever it is he has to do, then a few days back. Only a few days, two or three weeks max!"

"I just…" Ed huffed and loosened his arms so Harry could turn all the way around. He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and clearly debating his words. "I just don't want you to leave. I worry and…and I know people haven't been nice to you recently. I'm really sorry about that, I don't know why they are acting the way they are, but whatever it is I know it's upsetting you and I'm really sorry. I know you love me but I don't want you to go away for a while and discover that you would rather be away from here for good because people are nicer."

"Ed…you guys are my family, and I love you enough that I'd stay here amidst everyone hating me just because I love you. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm staying here, and even if I go away for a while I _will come back_."

Ed didn't say anything for a while, just stayed wrapped around Harry. Harry let him, revelling in the embrace too. It was still odd, and slightly humorous being smaller than Ed and having arms wrapped around him, but Harry was more at home there than anywhere else.

"Peter's plan is a good one. Tactically it's brilliant to take you. You do have to go. I don't have to like it though. I just wish I could go too."

"I don't think you can this time. Next time, if there is a next time, make sure the girls are completely ready to take over so that you can leave Cair Paravel under their command."

"Oh don't you worry, they will be ready and able next time. I'll make sure of it. I think Lucy will always be more adept at ruling than Su, she's a little more interested in other things but her heart is in the right place. I think she just gets distracted and wrapped up in whatever pulled her attention. Lucy is more steady."

"Not to mention completely devoted."

"That too."

* * *

 **Narnia year 1008 – Summer.**

Harry hated boats.

Ships.

He hated ships.

And boats.

And anything else that _sailed_.

He had been sick as a dog after the first 30minutes on the Wanderer's Pride. The shi was huge and glided effortlessly through the waves and swash. But Harry could barely admire the ships's beauty and capability because he became horrendously sick no sooner had they left the calm lagoon it had been built in and was launched from.

Ed had seen him off, and they had spent a good part of the day before in bed pleasing each other with kisses and touches. It wasn't a graceful parting, they hadn't been able to restrain themselves enough to stop the hug farewell. It had maybe lasted a little long. Harry needed it though, and apparently Ed did too.

Lucy and Susan had given him and Peter hugs, Peter had even got a kiss to his cheek from the ever regal Althea.

"You alright Harry?"

"No." Harry grimaced then wretched again, clinging the side of the ship with a vice grip.

"No sea legs on this one!" Somebody laughed making others join in. It wasn't particularly malicious but Harry's feelings were volatile enough from having left Ed, and his sea sickness was severe enough, that his patience was very thin.

Harry bit his lip in an effort to reign in a nasty retort, or a curse.

"Never been on a boat before." He really didn't think the little paddle boat he'd been on before first attending Hogwarts really counted.

"Neither have I." Peter boasted and Harry groaned as another wave of nausea smashed over him.

"Don't worry lad, only a few more weeks."

They all laughed at him again.

Harry threw himself over the side to throw up whatever remained of his breakfast.

* * *

Harry was miserable. There was no other word for it.

It might have been summer but that only meant that the hot days brought some fantastic storms out over the ocean. There had been thunder and lightning, and a truly cruel wind that made the waters rough and choppy.

Harry was sick to his soul.

He hadn't eaten anything in days. He hadn't been able to stomach anything at all. He could barely keep down water. He also couldn't sleep. The nausea was too great.

So now he was shivering standing on the deck and watching as the night crew went about its business keeping the ship sailing smoothly. The sea was thankfully calm at the moment, the calm after a truly awful storm.

All the rest of the crew were getting some well-earned sleep from all their hard work during the day. Harry wished he had been of more assistance because he had earned more than a few bumps and knocks as a result of his idleness. He had tried to help. But he didn't know how to do the work, and nobody was patient in teaching him when he had to leave to throw up. The only thing he could do was keep the ship clean and that took only a flick of his wand.

Harry shuffled to the front of the ship, stepping awkwardly up onto the top part of the bow. His body shook, wracked terribly with cold and lack of sustenance. He had no energy at all so moving was a nightmare because the slightest thing would have his muscles burning and his lungs aching for air, more oxygen to feed his muscles.

He wiggled as much as he could to the front, staying carefully within the safety area. There was a nice view from there, he could see the horizon roughly, though it was just black on black in the dark. There was the faintest hint of light beginning to grow there. Dawn must be approaching. Not that dawn was a blessing as such. Dawn meant more people awake, more chances for Harry to be demeaned, and more opportunities for Harry to get bruises. They didn't like him and Harry didn't know why. He couldn't even guess. He literally hadn't ddone anything to any of them. Hadn't hurt them, hadn't even accidentally hurt them. Still, they were punishing him for something and Harry did not know what.

It was like fifth year Hogwarts all over again.

He really wished Edmund was there.

Harry curled up on the floor, pressing his back to the front edge. He should be out of the way there. He shut his eyes, exhausted beyond belief. He wished he could sleep. He could feel every slight bump and sway of the ship. Please…please let him sleep. It would all be over if he could just sleep.

* * *

It had been just over a week at sea. The lone Islands were apparently a little further away than Harry had thought, especially since it was a summer crossing and the storms they had bumped into had slowed progress down a lot.

Harry felt like death warmed up. He felt so horrendous he really wished someone would put him out of his misery. He was sure he could find somebody to help him. Logically he knew he wasn't dying, but it certainly felt like he was. Couldn't somebody just put an end to his misery? The crew hated him, they hadn't made that a secret.

Harry stumbled across the deck to the bow once more. That was the best place for him to be. He wasn't lazing around below, he wasn't on the deck and in the sailors way. He wasn't in the best place on the boat for people suffering with sea sickness, but at least he wouldn't get trampled on. He had severe bruises from a faun tripping over him and then stamping his hooves over Harry as he tried to right himself and get some space. There had been the briefest of apology, but the faun hadn't helped Harry up afterwards.

He loathed this.

* * *

The arrival on the Lone Island was anticlimactic. Many representatives met them at the docks, they escorted them inland to meet the Lone Islands Council, then Peter met with various dignitaries and lords to choose a governor to act as his Imperial representative. It would take about a week in total to get Peter up to speed on the Lone Islands, and for his chosen representative to become familiar with Peter's wishes.

In that time, as he wasn't needed, Harry kept as much distance between himself and everybody else as he could. He had lodgings on the ship as most of the crew had. The senior members of their group, mainly High King Peter, General Oreius and some others had lodgings on the Island which Harry had been tasked with warding. Harry had done as he was asked, the actions draining him so completely that he had nearly fainted.

He had been given a bit of food by a passing representative who gave a little bit of food to everyone. Harry had received a bread roll, luckily, and had squirrelled it away into his pocket to save for later. Once the warding had been done and they were told they could have spare time Harry disillusioned himself and apparated to one of the roof tops. He didn't want to be around anyone, but he didn't want to be far away from Peter just in case. So he transfigured his cape into a blanket, and his boots into a pillow and soft mat to lie on. He ate his bread as best he could, barely eating more than a few mouthfuls before giving up and putting a stasis charm on it so that it would keep. Then he settled down for some sleep on an unmoving ground.

He had a terrible nights sleep, barely sleeping more than a few hours before waking up with a scream about to tumble from his lips. His nightmare left his heart racing, magic thrumming through his weary body and sickness boiling in his near empty stomach. He was sweating profusely, so much so he had to cast several charms on everything to clean it all up.

Night had fallen, the stars shockingly bright in a clear sky. Thankfully, despite the cloudless night, it was rather warm so Harry didn't need to seek shelter inside. No rain, no wind, no clouds, it was very peaceful.

So peaceful Harry decided casting a silencing ward around himself would be a good idea so that he didn't disturb anyone if he had another nightmare. That done he ate a little more bread, it settled like a stone in his stomach and the lead weight didn't help him settle down for more much needed sleep.

An hour later he was woken up again by a scuffle below him. A scuffle could have been dismissed as an animal, had it not been for the muffled yell, followed by struggling and harshly whispered instructions.

Harry got up, grabbing his wand from its sheath ready just in case he needed to attack. He crawled to the edge of the roof and peered down into the street below. There were no lights on, and only the moon cast an eerie glow over the place giving strange light.

Men. Men were below. They struggled out the door. There were several of them all wrestling hold onto a desperately wiggling Peter.

Oh no they didn't.

Harry might have been useless on the ship. He may have been useless and pathetic then, the scorn of the crew and even occasionally Peter, but he was not useless on land. And food or no food, sleep or no sleep, illness or no illness, Peter was not being taken on his watch. How did they get past the wards?!

Harry apparated straight down to the ground, the gunshot sound cracking through the peaceful night and scaring Peter's would-be captors. Harry pointed his wand and had two of the kidnappers unconscious before they had even seen him. Others immediately came from the house shouting and cursing as they drew weapons. Some of them went to help those holding Peter, the High King struggling for all he was worth now and nearly managing to get free.

"Stupify!" Harry shouted, brandishing his wand and thrusting his hand forwards. Two more of the enemy fell to the ground. A wandless incarcerous had them tied up while Harry concentrated on stunning and disarmind the others.

The storm of hooves, the shouts of 'For Narnia' and 'For Aslan' and 'For King Peter' went sailing through the night as the ruckus Harry and the attackers had caused woke the other Narnians and they rushed to join in the battle.

Sensing they were outnumbered some enemies tried to turn and run. Harry's hastily cast ring of fire prevented that and they were trapped.

"Let us go or I slit his throat." One attacker snarled, a dagger held to Peter's neck. Peter was somehow being held immobile by the enemy but the dagger to his throat definitely made him freeze.

Harry froze too, as did all the other Narnians. Their weapons raised but held still. The enemy Lone Islanders slowly creeped away.

"Did you hear me?! I said release us or I slit your precious king's throat!"

"I don't think you know how this works." Harry muttered, glaring at the man. The murderous blue eyes of the man all but spat fire at Harry. Harry refused to bow down before it. He glared back, all his anger and hurt from his treatment that week, all his frustration at his feebleness, came to the fore and fuelled his magic. "That is my king, _our king_. We are Narnians!"

The Narnians around Harry cheered.

"I'm not joking, I'll slit his throat."

"We are Narnians." Harry growled then pointed his wand at the man holding it level and deadly. "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit the man before he could react. Harry's aim was true and the dagger flew away from the man and up into the air not leaving a single mark on Peter.

"What?!"

"We are Narnians!" Harry shouted again and the others around him yelled and roared their agreement. "And I am a wizard."

Those words seemed to settle on the Islander. His eyes widened. Anger gone and leaving only fear. Harry felt a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that the man was scared. He should be scared! He tried to harm Peter! PETER! Edmund's brother! Harry's king! Harry's friend!

"I'll give you three seconds to release our king or I will release another spell. YHou've seen my aim. Dare me to miss! One. Two. Three!"

Peter was released on the word three, thrown to the side where he only just caught his balance. The Islander tried to run but Harry's incarcerous caught him around the ankles and sent him tumbling to the ground. People leapt into action around them wrestling the Islanders under control, tying them up or knocking them out.

Peter had got to his feet by then and scowled at the enemy around him. Harry didn't think approaching him was a good idea but he really had to…he had to make his apologies. He had to beg for forgiveness.

He cautiously moved forwards. Peter did not really notice him for a few moments but when he did that bright gaze pinned Harry to the spot.

Harry fell to his knees and bowed his head, wand held uselessly by his side. He swallowed his nerves and tooka deep breath.

"My King. I am so sorry. I don't know why my wards failed. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that they failed…that I failed you again. Please…I'm truly sorry your Majesty."

There was silence. Even people to Harry's left and right paused a little. Harry winced feeling very put on the spot. As if his failure wasn't enough, now he had complete and utter humiliation begging for forgiveness that might not come.

"Please forgive me, High King." Harry pleaded again not daring to look up.

More silence.

More silence.

Then a sigh and footsteps. Two black boots came to rest in front of him. Clearly Peter's boots. It was Peter.

Harry winced when a hand landed on his shoulder but when it did no more than just rest there he relaxed a little.

"Harry, there's nothing to forgive. I was not in the wards. Had I been I have no doubt they would have held perfectly. You have not failed me Harry, nor have you ever failed me." The words sounded sincere but Harry didn't want to see the expression on Peter's face incase the sincerity was in tone only. He didn't dare believe it was real. Another hand clasped his other shoulder and urged him upwards. "Come, stand. Stand up Harry."

Harry carefully got to his feet but still avoided looking at Peter.

"Harry…" Peter sighed again then stepped back. He next addressed the crowd with a voice that brooked no disobedience. "I expect these 'men' to be locked up and held for questioning in the morning. We shall find the reason behind this traitorous attack on us, and particularly upon my person. Duke Harry and I have much needed words and shall be in the reception room once my instructions have been followed. General Oreius, I leave you in charge. You have my explicit permission to do whatever needs to be done to ensure our safety in mine and Duke Harry's absence."

"Very good, My King."

"Come Harry, this way. We have things to talk about."

Harry followed as Peter beckoned. His heart was beating madly in his chest, completely frantic and still having not relaxed since the fight. He was shaky for many reasons and his legs felt like jelly beneath him. Since he had no shoes on it was hard to walk on the stony floor. Jagged corners of rocks kept sticking into the soles of his feet. Inside at least wasn't so bad to walk, the wooden floors might have been uneven but they weren't jagged or sharp to walk over.

Peter led Harry back up the stairs he'd been up earlier to do the warding. They went into the left room, the large reception area with plenty of seating for guests or family, and Peter urged him to sit.

"Please just sit down Harry, I have something I really need to say." Peter confessed when Harry seemingly took too long to obey his request. Harry moved a little quicker and sat on one of the single chairs, only now daring to look at the young king who, for reasons of his own, was avoiding making eye contact.

"Your highness-"

"It's Peter." Those light eyes met his dead on then, stubbornness set deep within them. "You used to call me Peter. We have always been friends haven't we?"

They had, at least Harry had thought so until recently. Now Harry wasn't so sure. His presence had been requested, sometimes ordered. He was ignored most of the time as unimportant, and even at one or two points of their journey he had even been ridiculed by Peter himself – forget the crew's derision. No…Harry hadn't been on especially friendly terms with Peter in a while, not really.

"I…yes." Harry reluctantly said and Peter huffed again.

"Until recently at least." HE voiced the words in Harry's mind. Harry nodded then shrugged.

"It's alright, people grow apart."

"Yes, they do. But that didn't happen here, not to us." Peter slowly confessed and sat with all the care and attention of somebody deeply considering and judging his every action and syllable. "We didn't grow apart, I pushed you away on purpose. I thought…well, it doesn't matter just yet. Just know I am really sorry for doing it."

"I…OK." Harry nodded. Peter gave him a bitter smile.

"No, really. I am very sorry. I should have behaved better but I was faced with something I wasn't expecting and I behaved badly because of it. I am honestly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry to have been so cruel and unfeeling towards you. Know that it will not happen again. I value you Harry; as a friend, as a Narnian, as a wizard, and as the person who quite possible just saved my life today."

"You're welcome." Harry mumbled and Peter nodded.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Of course. Things happen Peter, we don't all react well to things and can only do our best. I'm just sorry for whatever I did that caused you to react against me."

"It wasn't you, not really. OK, well it was you but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I deeply regret it."

"You're forgiven Peter, it's fine. I'm very sorry for whatever it is that I did."

"No. No don't be sorry for that. Please don't be sorry for that." Peter shook his head then got to his feet with agitation in every slight twitch of his body as he moved. He paced the room for a bit, but the lack of a dismissal or a closure in their conversation kept Harry rooted to the spot.

What would Peter say next? Would he explain what Harry had done? Would he tell Harry what had happened to make Peter dislike Harry? Or perhaps what had caused everybody else to dislike Harry? Or perhaps he wanted to take back the title or lands he had awarded Harry. That was fine, if he wanted them back then he could have them! Harry didn't need a title. He didn't need land either. He just needed…well…not a lot really. Just food he supposed, everything else he could make or sort out for himself.

He watched Peter move back and forth across the room, running a hand through his hair and wiping over his face, fidgeting with his clothes then touching various ornaments and decorations around the room. Finally, _finally,_ he settled behind the chair he had originally sat in and stared at Harry, pushing the truth and sincerity of his words into ever millimetre of his expression.

"A while ago I was led to question my feelings for Althea."

Well this wasn't anything close to where Harry thought this conversation was going to go.

"I felt, and do still feel, a great deal of affection for her but that, it appears, is all I feel for her. Love was explained to me a few weeks ago and…let me see if I get this right." Peter closed his eyes as if it would help him concentrate. He frowned deeply, eyebrows scrunching together, and lips pursing as he concentrated. "I was told it was like an inescapable desire to stay close to the other person. Like every minute apart was tolerable and liveable, and you didn't necessarily pine away the minutes until you were reunited, but that when you were together again suddenly everything in the world had more brilliance, more wonder, than it had in those moments you were apart. Touching wasn't a want, it was a need. The simplest touch just to make sure that person was still there, that it was true, or even just to connect again on a wonderful level. They told me that love was thinking about tomorrow and the only thing certain about it was that it was another opportunity to see your loved one."

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Harry.

"I didn't feel that with Althea, not at all. So I thought the person who told me all about love had got it wrong somehow. Maybe there were different types of love, different depths of it. Or maybe what that person felt was not love at all. So I took to watching. I watched carefully and I learned, and through observation I discovered something about this so called thing called love. It really could be as deep as that person said it was."

Harry really didn't understand where this was going but he nodded in an effort to get Peter to continue.

"The problem was I didn't feel that love was possible. Not between two men."

"Oh." Ah…that was where it was going. Harry felt sick all over again and desperately looked beseechingly at Peter. "Peter I-"

"So I argued with Edmund about it. I argued and I persuaded, then eventually gave up and started designing ways for the two of you to be kept apart. My brain came up with so many reasons why you should go – you didn't really feel for Ed the way he felt for you, you were only after power, you were just using him for a place in Cair Paravel…lots of reasons. Believe me, I came up with dozens of reasons why you two should break up and plenty of excuses to give to Ed for when I sent you away, forbidding you any more contact with my brother."

"Peter please."

"Do you have no doubts?"

"In me or in him? Because I doubt me all the time. I never feel myself to be good enough for Edmund and I've thought for ages that I'm leading him astray, or I'm ruining his future with somebody else. But I never doubt Edmund. He knows his own mind very well and he seemed to have known my feelings before I did. He is _everything_ to me, and I love him."

"Would you give your life to him?"

"Of course I would! I'd give my life to him. I'd die for him if I had to. I'll do whatever it takes for him to be happy!"

"Even if it means you leave him? That you go away for a while or forever?"

The air was driven viciously from Harry's lungs as Peter asked that question. He felt a pain more severe than before stab through his heart.

"I…If he needed it, if he asked for it, yes."

"And if I asked for it on his behalf?" No! No Harry wouldn't. Ed made him promise.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He'd have to tell me."

"So if I asked you to stay on the Lone Islands and not come back, that Edmund had asked me to keep you away?"

Harry vehemently shook his head. "No. No I wouldn't stay. I'd go back. One way or another I would get back to Cair Paravel, to Edmund."

"Why?"

Harry smiled a weak and sad smile. "Because he made me promise I would return to him. And one way or another I will keep my promise. He will have to tell me himself to leave, for I swore I wouldn't leave him on any other circumstance than that."

"How long will this love between you two last Harry?" Peter finally asked, defeat in his posture.

"Forever I hope. I cannot know that answer Peter, I can only hope it goes on forever."

"But you acknowledge that you might change your mind?"

"I understand that Edmund is still young, he might change his mind. Me? I…I'm afraid I'll feel this forever. I don't think it will ever go away." He really hoped it wouldn't go away. This love for Edmund was a different thing than he expected love to be, but that made it no less consuming. It filled him up, made him happy for no other reason that him just feeling good. It wasn't a struggle; it wasn't a task to feel that emotion, or to touch Ed. With Ginny things had been difficult and most days he had to convince himself he liked her, loved her, but that was nothing to his feelings for Ed. He hoped that never left him.

Silence lapsed between them, the upset and stress echoing between them both. It was like a chasm. It swallowed all the sounds and all the good emotions and left only rawness, destitution and stress. The little hairs on Harry's arms rose up, he was ultra-aware of the tiniest of shifts his body made, of the smallest disruption in the fabric of his clothes. The tension set his stomach on edge; it rolled and turned, protesting to every iota present inside it and threatening to eject it all.

"I've had lots of restless nights since Christmas." Peter mentioned carefully after a while, and the shock of his words was enough to calm the rising nausea swimming in his throat.

Christmas…Peter knew since Christmas?!

"I've had particularly bad night's sleep in this last week. I had quite decided to leave you here, abandon you on the Lone Islands." Peter confessed and Harry felt as if his body had been plunged into freezing depths of water, drowning him an suck frigid waters that the ice clawed into his heart and decoured his soul. Peter continued on unknowing, or perhaps uncaring, of the turmoil he had just created in Harry. "I considered various requests of you to get you away from us and then just sailing off. I remember you saying apparition cannot be done easily to a moving vehicle and hoped to take my chances."

"Then the nightmares began. I…I may not understand the love you and my brother have Harry, but I know it isn't one sided. I have always known that you cared for him deeply, I don't know when it grew into love or into the romantic love you two now share. I don't know that, but I know your feelings are inescapable. In my dreams I saw Ed's face, heartbroken and wretched when I came home without you. I dreamed of the horrible mood he would be in if he had to live at home, and I remembered how terrible he was to live with that year you went travelling. He loved you then I think."

"He did. That's why I went away; I thought he was just confused and that my going away would help him."

The nod Peter gave was acceptance and acknowledgement. "Yes, that is what I have been toying with these last few days. I am in a conundrum really Harry. I don't see now how what you and my brother feel for each other can be love, but at the same time I don't think it can be anything other than love. You two have been drawn together like magnets since day one. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pulled into Narnia because of him. Ed will never give you up without sufficient cause. And I know you will not leave him, or deny what you both share."

"You are loyal and you love deeply. Ed is the same, and if he doesn't love deeply then he loves with that annoying stubbornness of his. He won't give you up." Peter said and met Harry's eyes with seriousness. "I won't ask him to. I won't ask you to either. I'm not OK with it, but I know that you can't stop loving just because of me. Aslan would encourage us to love. It is the most powerful thing in the world. Love my brother Harry. Love him and look after him. You have my blessing, for what it's worth."

Harry released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. The relief was so immense that he almost felt light headed.

"You what…?" He whispered, his mind trying to spin around the words Peter had just said. Really? He really just said that? "You…you don't mind?"

"I do mind." Peter corrected carefully. "But I'd rather see him happy. I'm sure I can overcome my thoughts on the matter, given enough time. You love each other. That is worth more than my petty discomforts over your genders."

"Oh my…thank you. Thank you." Was all Harry could say. His heart was hammering in his chest; elation, relief, praise, intense shock. "You don't know how much…I've been worried for so long. I just… Thank you Peter. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Peter smiled, a rare regal smile reserved for situations he had to be polite in but was also genuinely pleased.

Harry put his head in his hands. All that worry. All of that stress. All of it. Every day since…who knows when?! All that poison and doubt in him…now no longer needed to be there. So much of it gone. Gone and…

"Wait…do Lucy and Susan know?" His head shot up to stare at Peter.

Peter just nodded earnestly. "Oh yes."

"And they…um…were they upset?"

"Oh no not at all. Susan wasn't very worried about it and Lucy thought…" Peter coughed. "Lucy thought it was sweet."

"Ah. OK. Um."

"And before you ask everyone else knows about it too. Well, they've heard rumours. It will be down to the two of your to make it official – which I need not say you _should_ do. He is a king after all. His subjects should know his business."

"Right." Harry felt completely lost – dazed.

"I'll leave that discussion for when we are home though, and for when I have the two of you together. For now we are needed downstairs. I think we have some traitors to deal with, or at the very least some enemies to interrogate. I'm afraid I'm going to need you with me Harry, just in case things don't go smoothly."

* * *

The remaining time on the Lone Islands went well; the Narnian governor was appointed, and an ambassador to travel to and fro between the Islands and the mainland was also employed. There had been no more attempts on Peter's life, and those who had tried to in the first instance had been taken care of under Island Law. Their attempt was because of the views of the few, a faction who took exception to Peter's interference. The masses welcomed Peter and hailed him Emperor of the Lone Islands. Peter's title got ever grander.

The few day's peace did little for Harry's health though. Already exhausted and ill from the ship, the rest-bite did nothing other than stress him further knowing he had yet another trip to go. He couldn't sleep at night, his nightmares saw to that. Food was barely tolerable to him. The relief of knowing he need not stress over him and Edmund any more was indeed amazing, but in the wake of the stress came an exhaustion bone deep. Keeping close watch on Peter in case there was another attack exhausted him further.

By the time they made to return to the ship Harry looked so dreadful the crew, whose mood towards him had greatly improved, were incredibly worried about him. Sea sickness came upon Harry immediately and within the first two days of being on the sea, despite the perfect sailing conditions and easy sea, Harry was rendered unconscious by his exhaustion. The crew breathed easy, thankful he had some rest and they could feel easy now they weren't looking at a man who was looking more and more like a walking skeleton every day.

Harry stayed unconscious for ages, and then drifted in and out. Sometimes he was aware enough of himself to roll onto his side so he could throw up. Other times he was barely conscious to notice somebody abruptly hauling him onto his side so that he could be sick.

He didn't notice when they docked.

He didn't notice when he was loaded onto a stretcher.

He didn't even notice Lucy drop some of her healing cordial into his mouth.

He _did_ , however, notice Ed lying down beside him. He noticed the arm over his chest. And he noticed the gentle hand smoothing over his brow as tender words were whispered into his ear.

It took a few days before he eventually came around enough to see and process the things his senses took in. He winced at the bright light of the sun, scrunched his face at the smell, and grimaced at the taste in his mouth. Blindly, squinting terrible, he reached for his wand.

Somebody tried to restrain him, talked to him to sooth his actions. He barely managed to grunt out a word that had some semblance of 'wand'. It was enough to make those hands disappear though and strong, steady fingers placed his wand into his hand.

He grasped it firmly, this knowledge so ingrained now it was easy. The spell didn't come as easily. His magic had a rather sluggish feel to it. The cleansing charm did work though and the tingle across his skin pronounced him clean. He didn't smell so bad now. Another spell freshened and cleaned his mouth. Then Harry's arm fell back to the bed. He was exhausted after that small task.

"Don't go back to sleep Harry. Here, you need to drink." A cup was placed before him. Bleary eyes told him it was Edmund serving him, helping him. He opened his mouth to thank Ed, to greet him, to talk to his loved one. But Ed tipped the cup and a small trickle of water ran into Harry's mouth instead.

Harry choked. Then he swallowed, the action more instinct than conscious decision.

The water felt good.

Harry thought about taking more, concentrated on drinking and swallowing. He drank lots. He drank until the cup ran dry.

"It's alright Harry, you can have more."

"No…no more. I…I'm OK." Harry mumbled.

"No you are not. You need more to drink. _And_ you need to eat." That was Lucy's voice. "I'll get some food from the kitchens."

Harry blinked and watched uncomprehendingly as Lucy flounced out of the room. That door looked familiar…as did the curtains. Was he? Was he home? Oh! Ed. Ed was by him. "Ed…Hi."

Ed smiled a shaky but delighted smile. "Hello Harry. Good to have you back with us."

Ed stood and leaned over him, pressing a desperate long kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in Ed's scent.

"I…I was on the Islands."

"Yes you were. But now you are home." Ed whispered as he drew back and sat once more. Harry's hand was taken and held firmly between two larger hands. Ed was bigger than Harry. He was bigger everywhere; he was taller, broader, had bigger hands, he even had bigger feet. The only thing that Harry had more of than Ed was Harry's hair, which now fell past his shoulders.

"Home. Narnia? I'm back in Narnia?"

"Yes."

"On land."

"Yes."

"Oh good. I hate ships. I am never going on a ship ever again." Harry's speech, as garbled and mumbled as it was, brought a smile and a laugh to Ed's lips. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"No, you are never going on a ship again."

* * *

Harry was warm. Too warm. And there was a bright light on his face, he knew that through his eyelids.

He was comfortable though. And he didn't feel that great. Maybe it would be OK to sleep some more.

Yeah. He could sleep some more.

Except that light! That light was so bright. Too bright.

Harry blinked open his eyes, squinting in the light but trying to see the source of the damn thing so he could turn it off. After a few minutes it became clear there was too much light because the curtains couldn't keep all of it out.

Why hadn't he drawn the curtains?

Harry blinked around trying to discern the state of affairs last night that led to him not bothering to close the curtains.

Ed was next to him, not unusual really. What was unusual was that Ed wasn't in bed with him, and Ed was fully clothed. Slumped in the chair beside Harry's bed, Ed had his head back and his body curling to the side in a very awkward fashion. His hair was unkempt, no doubt from being in anuncomfortable chair and not sleeping too well. There wwere bags under his eyes and his face looked pale.

Was Ed feeling as under the weather as Harry was? Harry had a sore throat, his head felt stuffy and horrible, his skin felt clammy and covered in dirt and sweat, and he was really hungry and thirsty.

Carefully Harry wiggled around in the bed and stretched out a hand to the bedside table that currently held his wand. With a quick flick of his wrist the curtains closed, bathing the room in darkness. Ed shifted in his sleep mumbling.

Oh dear, that really didn't look comfortable. Ed would be so upset to wake up having fallen asleep in that awkward position. Harry cast the sleeping charm on Ed, lulling the man into a deeper sleep, then he levitated Ed onto the bed, shifting over to make room for the king next to him. That small movement though made Harry overwhelmingly aware of a very unpleasant smell, and as he shifted more and air wafted up to his nose carrying the horrible scent Harry realised it was him.

Yuck!

Harry wrinkled his nose and cast a cleaning charm over the bed. He would have cast it over himself but just as he went to do that he decided he didn't want the tingling it left over his already sensitive skin. A bath would be necessary then. A bath, some water, and perhaps a little food to get him going.

The climb from the bed was done with painful slowness. Every one of his joints ached. When he was upright he realised his head felt like lead and hurt oh so very much! It was a painful and slow task moving from the bed and then across the room to where there was a giant tub for him to bathe in. When he got there he cast the charm to start filling the tub with his wand. The water flowed slowly at first until he put more thought into it and amped nup the level of the spell. The tub was full in only a few minutes. One more charm later had the water heated and steaming slightly. There were soaps and other things nearby so he could wash. One spell cleaned and freshened up his mouth but he filled another small bowl of water anyway and scrubbed at his teeth with the brush laid to the side. A few gulps of fresh water had Harry feeling a little more ready for his bath.

He pulled of his horrible, sweat crusted clothes, then stepped carefully into the bath. The warm water was instantly soothing; at the same time it heated his already hot body further. He must have a temperature.

That was because he got ill. Yes.

Harry relaxed back into the bath, sinking into the water. The water felt so good over his skin. His head felt clammy but now he was relaxing he could remember.

He had gotten ill at sea. Then afterwards he had that conversation with Peter. Then they were back at sea again and Harry had just felt worse and worse until it all stopped. The he didn't remember much. He remembered seeing Ed at one point…or at several times but his memories were a little blurry. He must have been very ill. That was new. He never got ill. This was the first time in ages. The sea sickness must have done it. Harry was sure it was all the sea's fault. He hated boats. He was never going on a boat again. Never. If he had to go to the Lone Islands again he would fly, he'd make a broomstick fly somehow. Either that or he would apparate and risk being splinched.

Harry scrubbed with the soaps and oils, cleaning himself thoroughly. Then he vanished the dirty water, refilled the tub with more and heated it again quickly because the cool water made him shiver. He still didn't feel well but he felt easier in the water, warmed gently through to his bones.

Fifteen minutes into his second soak there was a groan from the bed. Ed was shuffling around in sleep, clearly near to waking up. Harry considered getting up, dressing quickly before Ed woke properly, then dismissed the idea. It wasn't as if Ed hadn't seen him naked before. And Harry hadn't found any clean clothes yet. The most he had prepared was a sheet to wrap around himself to help dry off in.

It was several more minutes before Ed properly woke up. The poor king came round slowly but something must have registered his change in location because he was abruptly upright and looking around frantically. Harry raised a hand in a careless wave, the movement and the slop of water attracting Ed's attention. His relief was palpable; he slumped and scrubbed a hand over his face before offering a smile to Harry and cautiously getting up off the bed. Harry reached for his wand casting cleaning charms at Ed as he always did in the morning. That brought him a bigger smile as Ed approached the bath, grabbing a small chair so he could sit next to Harry while Harry bathed.

"You are feeling better then." It wasn't a question, although Ed's eyes did flicker over Harry's form taking everything in speculatively. That gaze held no heat, no passion, just cool observation. The king took stock of every part of Harry's body judging him to be fit or not.

"Yeah. I'm a bit achy and I feel rough but I was up for having a bath."

"You had us all worried." Ed said with sad eyes and a worried frown. He reached out and brushed a hand through Harry's hair once, then settled on Harry's forehead clearly checking his temperature. Harry laughed and shook him off.

"I'm alright Ed, honest."

"Yes, you seem to be. But you tried this a few days ago, just got out of bed and decided to have a bath. You were completely delirious with fever but wouldn't be stopped. You heated the water, climbed in with all your clothes still on, then fainted. _That_ was fun."

"Blimey! Really?!" Harry had been delusional? Delirious? Really?

"Yeah. Lucy's tonic didn't help either, though we still gave you one drop every day just in case. Lucy insisted upon it. She thinks you got sick at sea, and then picked up an infection or something because your temperature stayed really high and you were so very ill. I've never seen anybody that sick before. We were all really worried."

"I'm sorry Ed. I don't know what to say, I've never been ill before. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"How do you feel now?" Harry listed all his complaints, having been of half a mind to completely dismiss most of them only to have Ed glare him into full confession. By the end of Harry's list of complaints Ed nodded his head and declared Harry sounded like he was getting better and just needed rest and food now.

Ed helped a shaky Harry out of the bath and into a sheet to dry off with. Then Ed even went so far as to pull out clean clothes for Harry and help him dress. He would hear of no complaint or refusal in his help. Once dressed, even with all the help he received, Harry was exhausted and had to sit down. Ed used that time to get himself washed and changed, taking some of his own clothes out of the wardrobe.

Once ready for the day Ed joined Harry on the bed sitting next to him quietly. Harry scanned his eyes over Ed's face and body, checking him over and making sure he was OK. He looked OK. But he also looked upset over something.

"Hey." He muttered, his voice gently and caring. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Ed nodded though his eyes didn't hold the same level of conviction as his mouth. Harry shook his head.

"I truly am sorry for worrying you. And I'm sorry for getting ill. I won't go on a boat again."

"It was a ship. And no, no you won't. I've informed Peter of that. Oddly he seemed to agree with me."

"Hm. Me and Peter had a chat when we were on the Lone Islands." Harry confessed and Ed nodded, took Harry's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know. Peter told me." Well that put a lull to that conversation.

"He…" Harry started again after a few minutes of quiet, and then shook his head when Ed gave his hand another squeeze.

"I know what he said, and I know what you said. I'm…I cannot express how I felt after hearing what you told him; that you'd return to me because you loved me and you promised me you would. You wouldn't leave me unless I asked if of you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Uh…I probably do." Harry only half joked. "Probably the same as I felt when I heard you say those same things to me."

"True. But it gave me hope as well." Ed muttered then released Harry's hands and walked over to the bedside table, yanking open a drawer there and pulling something out.

"Hope? What do you mean?" Harry asked, completely bemused and shifting around to watch Ed as he slowly made his way back. Edmund sat down beside Harry again, and once more took his hand. Leaning forwards a little towards Harry, making his intentions slow but very clear, Ed gave Harry a brief kiss.

"Hope that you would stay with me forever. That what we have will last a lifetime, or several lifetimes."

"Of course it will, Ed. You mean the world to me. I love you, you know that."

"Yes you do, and I you." Ed frowned a little then raised his left hand, the one not holding Harry's hand. Holding his arm out, hand in a fist, Ed slowly uncurled his fingers. "But I want this love for a lifetime."

In his hand he held two rings. They were gold, glittering in the beautiful golden sunshine streaming in through the windows. The bands were plain with no decoration on them at all. Just two simple gold bands.

Oh wow.

Harry breathed his heart in his throat. Was Ed really asking for…?! Of course he was! What else did somebody mean when they held out two gold rings?!

A lifetime.

Harry could do that. He'd _love_ to do that! Ed was his world.

"Harry?" Ed's eyes held a question, several questions actually. One of them was clearly 'will you', another was 'is it OK'. The other question was 'do you love me enough to do this'.

Harry calmly reached out and took the rings. He held them up and eyes the sizes. That one, the one underneath the other one, was clearly his. It was smaller. That was his. Edmund's fingers were a little bigger than Harry's, in length and size, because he had been training his hands from a young age to be strong. Harry's hands were still reasonably slender from all those years wand waving, although now they had broadened out because of his sword fighting.

He slid the smaller ring onto his ring finger on his left hand. He was silent as he did it, which meant he could easily hear Ed's sudden exhale of relief. Taking Ed's left hand gently but firmly he splayed out Ed's fingers and slipped his ring up and over the first knuckle, then the second, and then into place at the base of his left ring finger.

"You know, this finger is thought to have a vein, a river of blood, connecting it straight up the arm and to the heart." He mentioned idly and chanced a look at Edmund's face. There was a slow smile growing there. Ed's eyes were delighted and his entire countenance brightened up.

"I can absolutely believe it." He chuckled lightly then leaned in for a kiss which Harry happily gave, holding the back of Ed's head and enjoying the hair trickling between his fingers. When they broke apart Ed rested their foreheads together and stared into Harry's eyes with gratitude and adoration fairly glowing in his eyes.

" _Thank you_." He whispered.

Harry smiled at him and kissed him once more. "Never thank me for loving you."

Ed laughed again and shook his head. "Maybe I was thanking you for accepting my love."

"Then thank you for loving me enough, through everything, to offer me this." Harry gestured to his ring. "When did you have these made anyway?"

"Oh, about Christmas time. I wanted them ready quickly but the smithy had several things to do and couldn't be sparing time for a frivolity, regardless of who was asking. So you get it now."

"Now is better. Now is perfect." Harry absolutely believed it. Now that Peter, Susan and Lucy knew, now that he had Peter's approval and consent everything was perfect and this was the perfect time for the rings. Though Harry was overwhelmingly touched by how long Ed's thoughts had been in that direction. They couldn't have a marriage like Harry knew marriage to be, there was nobody to do the bonding ceremony and Narnians didn't have or celebrate marriages in the same way. There was usually a ceremony of sorts where before witnesses you declared yourself dedicated to loving your partner until death, or until Aslan took you. But that could be done later if they wanted. The rings were enough. They signified _everything_ about Ed and Harry. They showed dedication, loyalty, commitment, _love_.

"It would have been better if you weren't so ill, but I couldn't wait any longer, and I had you all to myself."

"I still think now is perfect."

* * *

Trying to sweep such a thing under the rug and play down the importance of it did not work at all once Lucy got a hold of the news. She was delighted, and demanded a party be thrown in their honour. Harry had objected. Edmund had objected. Even Peter objected the spectacle because there were other things to do. Lucy would not listen to anything though and planned out a party for them.

It was held at the stone table. While everyone had their doubts at first come party day they discovered it was the perfect site. Lucy and the nymphs and dryads hung ribbons from trees and plants. Flower wreaths decorated everything. Fresh bunting was made in blue and green and hung up around tents.

Narnians and people dressed in their finest to attend. Lots of people attended. Harry didn't think even Ed knew half the beings there. Harry certainly didn't know half of them. They knew of him though and he found himself incredibly flattered with their praise, congratulations and thanks. Gratitude for loving their king.

"Well, I think it's time to go. Don't you?" Ed asked, standing close to Harry and grinning at him. Ed had a goblet of wine in one hand and lots of flowers dropped in his hair.

"Really? You don't want to stay a bit longer?" Harry looked over at the partying congregation. They were still dancing or chatting in groups looking very merry.

"No. Let's go back to Cair Paravel and have a quiet night. Just the two of us sounds perfect after all this hustle and bustle. And Peter already knows I'm leaving, I just told him."

"Cheeky!" Harry laughed and nudged Ed. "What if I'm not ready to leave yet?"

"Well aren't you?" That damnable eyebrow was raised in speculation but Ed's eyes betrayed that he knew the truth. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"There you are then, don't protest." Ed took his hand and clasped it tightly then stepped up to Harry and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. "Take us home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Chapter 14 – **This one comes with a Mature warning. There will be sex in this chapter. Read at your own disgression.**

* * *

 **Narnia year 1008 – Autumn.**

Harry was feeling very uncomfortable for a great many reasons.

The first reason was that he and Ed had had a rather blunt discussion on sex. Their sex life was good – amazing really. There was nothing wrong with it. Harry was having a great time, so was Ed. The thing was that Harry had recalled something from Hogwarts after having an uncomfortable dream about his dorm mates calling him names for being gay, or being in a relationship with a man. He could remember all the things they used to say about sex and what people did to one another. That recollection had led him to wonder about anal sex. Was that something he and Ed should consider? Another way to connect and enjoy each other? Harry had mentioned it. Ed had…well…freaked out rather a lot. Now Ed couldn't look at him.

The second reason Harry was uncomfortable was because one of Peter's suitors had just pitched a fit about pining over Peter and him not loving her. That, in itself, wasn't that unusual. But this time Harry had found himself being used as ammunition in the fight. "You are my great love Peter, just as King Edmund is Duke Harry's great love." Really uncomfortable.

"Their great love is reciprocated whole heartedly. I'm afraid I feel nothing more than affection for you."

Oh that hadn't gone down very well. The woman was deeply unhappy and started shouting and crying.

"Makes me wonder why I even got out of bed thismorning." He moaned and Lucy next to him laughed.

"I know. I could have been spending my time with Mr Tumnus but instead I've got to listen to this."

"I pity Peter the most though."

"Oh? Why? He's dealing with it rather well I thought." Lucy mused and looked over at Peter speculatively.

"Yes he is," Harry agreed. "But it's never nice to be judged like this, especially not by so many people."

"We should all be used to it by now."

Court went on and on, eventually the young lady had to be escorted away. That done they dealt with other issues like land squabbles, neighbourly disputes, and one request for a Calorman to live on Narnian territory.

Afterwards Harry left to go to his room. He'd had enough for the day and could use the peace and quiet. Upstairs he practised his spells. He was trying to perfect and broaden out his wandless abilities. I was slow going and very hard work, often completely exhausting him. It would keep him sell distracted though.

Come evening he went downstairs to eat and discovered Edmund hadn't been seen at all since the court session. His siblings weren't worried. Harry wasn't very worried either. Ed tended to go off on his own when he needed to think. Still, it wasn't pleasant knowing that Harry had caused Ed discomfort.

No sign of Ed at bed time either. So Harry went to be alone, the first time in a very long time.

No sign of Ed the next morning.

Harry got up, dressed for the morning and went down to the training yard to practise with his sword for an hour before washing and eating breakfast. Everyone was friendly as they all had been since Harry's 'bonding' or 'marriage' to Ed. People willingly trained with him and he had an interesting sparring session with a centaur by the name of Kralius. Harry picked up a few bruises from it but overall bested the centaur in 4 out of 6 sessions. Harry needed to give up after that because he was exhausted and desperately in need of food.

He bathed upstairs in his room then grabbed some breakfast at the food hall. Susan was the only one still at breakfast and she was so busy with her head in a book she barely spoke 5 words to Harry. He ate in silence then walked around the castle looking for Ed without looking like he was purposefully searching him out.

By sundown Harry was a little angry for having wasted a day searching for his wayward love, and upset that Ed hadn't bothered to talk to him properly or tell him where he was going. Harry decided to take Lina, his horse, out for a while. She was more than happy to have a run and stretch her legs. She happily talked about her and another horse thinking of having a foal together. Harry was happy to listen, even happier to hear how Lina was having issues with her 'partner' as well.

It was late when Harry got back. He asked if Ed had been seen by anyone but everyone he asked shook their heads not really knowing. Harry sighed and returned to his rooms, needing yet another wash because of the grime and sweat from horse riding. He tugged as his collar as he walked, frustrated and hurt. What he would say to Ed, all the angry words and arguments Ed might say back, playing on loop in Harry's brain.

When he opened the door to his and Ed's room though he froze in place, his mind blanking as he took in the sight of Ed sat on his side of the bed, head in hands.

Ed glanced over his shoulder when the door opened and Harry found he couldn't move as they stared at each other.

The door creaked a little as it swung, the weight of the wood quite a lot for the hinges without being shut as it usually was. That snapped Harry out of his daze and he blinked a few times, steadied his mind into thinking about action, and stepped into the room properly. He shut the door behind him and crossed over to the tub. He'd deal with Ed when Ed decided to talk. Until then he would continue with his first plan.

He filled the basin beside the tub with water using his wand to fill it and heat it. He pulled off his cloak, top and undershirt, tossing them to the side, and picked up a sponge and some soap. He washed his face, neck, shoulders, arms, underarms and chest. All the while staying silent, and hearing nothing from Edmund. Harry tried not to let it bother him. After all Ed hadn't even known about sex when they got together, and there Harry was talking about another form of sex that, quite frankly, intrigued and scared Harry. He was a bit more intrigued now than scared but it was still scary.

He dragged the soapy sponge over his stomach then stripped off his boots, socks, trousers and underwear. Then he sponged down, washing and rinsing off the day's grime. After that he summoned a sheet to dry quickly and started dressing. It was warm thanks to the fire roaring in the fireplace, but it was fast approaching winter and the cool temperatures were heading in.

HE just pulled on his soft sleep trousers when hands slid over his hips and around to his stomach, a tall warm body pressing up behind him. He hadn't heard Ed move.

"Hi." Harry greeted, for lack of anything better to say.

"Hello." The word was mumbled against his neck, lips kissing gently before Ed took a deep breath clearly smelling him. Despite the simplicity of it, and the lack of talk between them the last two days, Harry couldn't help but feel the stirrings of arousal at the intimacy.

"Umm…I was getting dressed." Harry pointed out and waved to the shirt he had been about to pull on.

"Don't." Edmund shook his head against Harry's neck and Harry sighed allowing Ed his way.

Silence. Ed just hugged him from behind and Harry allowed it for a while before trying to turn around in the hold.

"No. Don't."

"Ed! This is silly. At least let me look at you yeah? I've not seen you in two days."

"Day and a half."

"Oh don't be so pedantic." Harry grossed and huffed. Ed still did not let go though and Harry nearly growled his frustration. He took a deep breath to do just that when Ed stroked his stomach and started speaking.

"I have something to say."

"Say it then."

"I didn't…look, I didn't know what to think when you just mentioned that whole thing to me. It's a very strange concept and actually I really, really don't like the idea of it at all. But…but I'm willing to try it if you are. Just go slowly with me and don't expect too much because the idea makes me really, really uncomfortable."

"It makes me uncomfortable too Ed, and it's not like I've ever thought about it before. I only remembered it the other day and now I've had a little time to think I'm intrigued. I'm still scared, I mean come on – anal sex is a big thing! I'm curious and I want to explore it with you because some part of me is saying that people wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good. But if you don't want to then that's alright too. I understand being scared of it."

"I just don't understand it. Why would anyone want to touch, or insert, anything _there_?"

"Like I said, people wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good. We could find out together though, couldn't we? Only if you want to."

"I'll try it. But I don't want to rush it, and if it hurts we are stopping."

"Of course! I don't want you hurt and I don't want me hurt either." Harry assured him and Ed finally released his grip on Harry to allow him to turn around. Harry turned immediately and raised his hands up to Ed's shoulders squeezing them. "I didn't want to scare you away Ed. Talk to me next time, don't just run off. If I'm not allowed to leave youthen you aren't allowed to leave me. Remember?"

"I remember." Ed looked tired, honestly tired, and insecure. Harry sighed and wrapped him in a hug. Ed relaxed into it, hugging back. When they pulled away Harry took Ed's hand.

"Come on, bed."

"I really…I'm not in the mood to try tonight." Ed muttered, backing up a little. Harry mourned a little inside because Ed was scared of him, or unnerved by him. He released Ed's hand and stepped back.

"I wasn't going to suggest we did. I was hoping to cuddle with you and fall asleep together, but you don't have to."

Ed's fear and worry morphed slowly into a grateful smile. "No, I'd like that actually."

"Come on then."

Cuddling and sleep was what they did.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1009 – Late Winter – Early Spring.**

Christmas was long gone, as was New Year. The celebrations had been amazing as usual and Harry had spent it with the Pevensies in their usual fashion. There were no suitors accompanying them though, it was just the four siblings and Harry. They recounted old stories, retold the one of the Pevensies' arrival in Narnia and all the other stories they knew of about Aslan and Narnian legend. Harry was particularly interested in the story of the first king and queen of Narnia, Frank and Helen.

Now though spring was fast approaching which meant there was the usual solstice coming up at the stone table. Harry was looking forward to it, but as he had needed to leave Ed and Cair Paravel to prepare his land for guests and the party he was mostly just looking forward to being reunited with them all.

He could see them in the distance, some on horses and some walking. There was a huge parade of them with banners streaming and some music already playing. Harry all but bounced on the spot anxiously awaiting them. It had only been a week but that was long enough. He didn't like being away from the castle, or more specifically away from Edmund. Ed would have come but there was too much royal business to attend to.

Closer and closer they came.

Closer.

"Duke Harry?" Asked one of the Narnian's who had come to the great stone table with him. Harry looked down at the Earthman who stood no more than 3 feet tall. Harry didn't know his name, it had not really mattered to him or any of them to introduce themselves.

"Yes?"

"Go." The Earthman said and grinned showing off crooked yellow teeth. "You clearly want to. Go. Meet them across the field."

"Protocol…"

"There is no protocol. IT has not been written yet." Badger, to the other side of the Earthman said.

"Oh thank Aslan for that." Harry groaned and apparated to the other side of the field. He appeared before the parade, they only ten meters from him. Peter's horse reared, he shouted, then the horse called out to tell Harry not to frighten it.

"Edmund, Harry is here." That was Philip's voice, the good horse braying slightly in amusement. Harry peeped around Peter's and Susan's horses to see Edmund and Lucy behind them on their own horses. Lina, Harry's horse, was empty next to Edmund but Harry spared her less than a seconds' glance.

"Harry!" Ed called and immediately jumped off his horse, strode towards Harry and embraced him. Harry gripped back hard and laughed.

"It's good to see you."

"Hate it when business keeps us apart." Ed mumbled, gave him a brief kiss then stepped back. The other Pevensies had climbed off their own horses by that point and all took turns to hug Harry and greet him. Together the five of them walked the remaining distance to the camp site and party zone. The flags, banners, flower wreaths, lights, and magical decorations were all ready so they could welcome the spring in with their usual fashion; the seasonal poem of Narnia, strong and hopeful words from the Kings and Queens, followed by dancing and merriment.

Hours into the party Ed backed Harry up towards their private tent, checked the state the wards were in, then proceeded to kiss him stupid and instigate a new foray into anal sex.

Forty minutes later Ed was grimacing a little on the bed. Harry felt upset and insecure but satisfied, which surprised him. Ed wasn't satisfied, Harry knew that, but there wasn't much he could do really now. He'd healed Ed, not that there was anything to heal it was just discomfort.

"Stop it, I'm fine." Ed scolded, catching Harry's look and pulling him closer for a hug. Harry went into it selfishly taking comfort.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't' be. Perhaps it is not both partners who enjoy it, perhaps it is only one person."

"Hardly seems fair though." Ed just hummed at Harry's words and they fell into quiet together just cuddling and touching. After a while Ed began to stir and Harry let his finger explore more, seeking to give pleasure to Ed after having denied it to him during sex earlier. Ed was groaning on the bed after a while and Harry slipped down to pleasure him more. As he did the cold from the room swept down his back and chilled sensitive areas which had him pausing a little.

"Huh." Harry said, gave one last lick and suck to Ed's skin before raising himself up. "Ed?"

"What?" Harry stroked him lightly, making sure not to give Ed too much pressure that he wouldn't be able to think.

"Fair is fair right?"

"Uh yeah, why? Please Harry! Faster!" Harry didn't oblige him, instead he let go completely which caused Ed to moan with disappointment and lift his head off the pillow.

"I had my pleasure from you, take yours from me." Ed's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" Harry asked, keeping his voice level and careful. "I know you didn't enjoy it but to me it felt amazing. I want you to feel it. I want you to feel amazing! It would be fair. Then, afterwards, we can decide never to do it again but we should try it properly."

"Harry…"

"I want to. Please. I want to do this for you."

Ed went to disagree again but Harry dived forwards on the bed and kissed him as a distraction, all the while reaching for the oil on the side table.

Harry knew Ed hadn't enjoyed it, but Harry had. Feeling yourself buried in tight, hot pressure was incredible! It completely changed sex for Harry. He hadn't liked that Ed was uncomfortable, hated it in fact, but Ed had kept him going all the way to the end. He did it because Harry had told him that Harry felt good and Ed didn't want to stop that. Didn't want to deny Harry pleasure at all. Harry didn't want to deny Ed the chance to feel it either. And Harry was perhaps a little more prepared for it because he knew what to expect.

"Please Ed? You'll feel really good, and I won't feel guilty."

"I…" Harry silenced him with another kiss and handed over the oil. Ed's hand closed around the small vial and Harry smiled against his lips. When they broke the kiss Ed looked very seriously into Harry's eyes. "If I hurt you, tell me."

"I will. But it will be alright." Harry smiled, kissing Ed again and then pulling back so he could turn around.

He was nervous, how couldn't he be? But Ed had been brave for Harry so Harry would be brave for Ed. After this they needn't think of it ever again. After all they had been having brilliant, fantastic, spectacular sex without the addition of anal sex for years.

Ed's hands slid along his back, then they left and the cap was unscrewed from the vial. There was the wet slosh of liquid then flesh on flesh slapping a bit as Ed applied the oil to himself. Harry glanced over his shoulder watching the rapid movement of Ed's hand as he applied the oil and pleasured himself. Oil had been a discovery a while back…such a good idea…oh…

Something blunt was at Harry's bottom.

Harry took a deep breath. As the pressure increased Harry breathed out trying to breath through the stretch that started off weird, then became uncomfortable and then turned to pain. He clenched his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew he made a sound because Ed jerked back a bit. That made him cry out.

"Harry…" That tone was cautious and apologetic. Harry felt, right inside of him, _felt_ , the decision to stop and pull away. Harry reached back with one hand and grabbed Ed's hip.

"No, I'm ok. It's just different. Keep going." HE insisted, taking another deep slow breath to calm himself and then another. Ed didn't move at all, the hesitation clear. Harry shifted back a bit. More pain shot through him and everything burned a little as it stretched out. Harry gasped again.

Ed groaned.

"Harry…" That was a good sound. Harry huffed a small laugh then bit his lips. Laughing made it hurt. No laughing.

"Good?"

"It feels…but…"

"No, keep going. Don't stop." Harry interrupted and wiggled a bit, grimacing in pain and eternally grateful that Ed couldn't see it. "I want you to feel good."

Ed did start moving. He moved slowly. Harry gritted his teeth and waited it out. Slow and drawn out, Ed moved in and out. The stretch and the burn was all Harry could focus on. Occasionally Ed's groans or mutterings of how good it felt would make it through the ongoing litany playing in Harry's head. It would be over soon. They would never have to do it again. Never.

Ed groaned and leaned forwards, pressing a sweaty forehead to Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around. Ed's face was flushed, high colour in his cheeks and spreading to his neck. He always got red like that the closer he got to completion. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his hair. His body quivered slightly and a shaky mouth pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to Harry's shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, voice no more than a whisper. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to betray the truth, or the lie. Ed nodded and just waited breathing there for a moment.

"You?"

"It's amazing Harry. So good." Ed moaned then looked at Harry with guilty eyes. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned back a bit, lifting his head to be closer to Ed. A hand slid from his side up his ribcage, over his shoulder blade and up his neck coming to rest on his cheek and cradle it. Harry savoured the tenderness, and the reprieve. Then, with a whispered sorry, Ed started moving again.

"It's alright." Harry whimpered as Ed thrust. Ed groaned again. Harry tried to relax but as Ed kept moving at a slow pace he found himself getting more and more tense, which made Ed groan because Harry knew he tensed _those_ muscles too.

Ed gave a hard thrust unexpectedly and Harry lurched up, gasping and yelling with discomfort.

Ed gave a second sharp thrust.

Pleasure shot through Harry's body and he yelled, grabbing at Ed and gripping hard. What the hell?!

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it! I'm sorry." Ed said immediately and stopped moving. He froze, completely still and as tight as a bowstring. Harry, now kneeling on the bed with his torso raised, just gasped. What?! What the hell was that? That had…that had felt good! But…

Ed made to move back.

"No! Don't you dare!" Harry ordered and Ed froze again.

"Harry?"

"Shh…just give me a minute." Ed nodded, Harry felt it. He heard the man grit his teeth too. But he blocked that out.

What the hell had he just felt? It had…it had felt so good and it was definitely from down there…from his butt. Was it a fluke? Was it pain disguised as pleasure? No…come on, who muddled those two up?! It was pleasure. And Harry knew it came from Ed being inside him.

There had been that painful move, and Harry had thrown his body up…then came the pleasure.

"Ed? Move for me." Harry asked carefully, trying his best to not tense but still hold himself up without putting his hands back on the bed.

"Harry?"

"I felt something. Please. Move again."

Ed hesitated but gave a shallow thrust. Nothing. Nothing.

Ed did it again when Harry encouraged.

Nothing. Nothing as Ed pulled back. Nothing when Ed pushed back in. Nothing.

Harry sighed and leaned back forwards again.

Then something. A spark of pleasure. Something was there. Something when touched sent pleasure through him.

Angles…it must have something to do with angles.

"Keep going Ed. Please. I just…something feels good when you touch it."

"Where? What do you mean?"

"Something inside me. It feels good when you touch it but I don't know where it is so we have to find it." Harry urged and flexed his hips a little, hissing when that didn't find any pleasure at all.

A glance over his shoulder showed Harry that Ed wasn't convinced. There was clear strain on Ed's body as he carefully held still. He looked torn between the pleasure there was to be had for himself, and not causing Harry any discomfort. Harry reached a hand back and took Ed's hand.

"Please? People wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good. Don't you feel good?" At Ed's nod Harry urged him on again. "Go on then. Take it Ed. Feel good."

Ed nodded and began to move again.

Harry began to concentrate. He pushed all thoughts of his discomfort away and waited until Ed found a steady rhythm to his careful thrusts. He didn't lose control again. Harry was both relieved and disappointed in equal measure. It did mean he could explore on his end though. He flexed different muscles, tightened and released them. That made Ed curse and groan, gripping Harry's hips tightly.

Didn't work.

So Harry tried something else. He changed the angle of his hips and –

Oh!

Harry gasped, body lurching forwards with the shock of it. He gulped in a large breath and released it explosively. Oh! That…that was what this was about.

Harry shifted, that spot was touched again.

Then Harry shifted again and Ed rubbed all up along whatever it was.

"Ah! Ed!"

"What? What?!"

"Do it again! Again! Please!" Harry begged. Ed did and Harry cried out faintly. His eyes blurred, focus gone inwards and leaving no concentration for vision. He fell forwards and grasped the sheets tightly in his hands. Ed moved again. And again. Oh couldn't they have found that before?! Harry gasped, kept his hips in the right angle and waited for Ed to move and touch it again. Please touch it again. Ed did. Bliss! Harry felt pleasure spread from that spot and all through his anus. That…that was why people did it.

Harry's arousal grew and grew, the pleasure adding to it every time Ed brushed, touched, _scraped_ across that place. So good…so good.

Harry knew he told Ed. Knew he babbled something. Ed kept asking. Kept wanting to be reassured. Harry lost coherency.

Ed just groaned.

The tempo increased. Slow and steady forward…backward…forward, became faster. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backwards, forwards, backwards. In-out-in-out-in-out.

Harry's mind spun. The only things that registered was getting more pleasure. Feeling it again. Please!

He flailed, moved to try to find it, to keep it, to make it stronger. More. Ed was gripping hard, fingers digging in. That faint pain registered. The stretch and burn also registered. But the pleasure felt _soooo good_ Harry dismissed everything else. So good!

Ed stifled a cry. Gasped. Choked. Then groaned. Hips snapping so fast Harry was lost. Then Ed froze. The pressure inside Harry diminished a little. Heat spread. Pressure lessened again.

Oh…oh…Ed was done…Ed had found…

Harry choked out a nearly mournful sound and let his head fall down to the mattress. Ed was finished. He'd found his pleasure.

But Harry was still aroused. Harry could have cried. So – _so_ – unfair! Harry reached down and stroked himself. His hand moved rapidly, that pleasure overtaking the disappointment of rht lack of pleasure.

Ed moved away, Harry barely noticed. He just concentrated. Ed huffed and panted, flopping down onto the bed besides Harry. Harry blinked a few times then turned his head to the side, vision slowly focusing on Ed. He kept stroking. Rubbing. Ed's keen eyes, blurred with pleasure and the exhaustion that followed it, took Harry in. Harry noticed the assessment he was being given then closed his eyes and thought only of pleasure. When another hand touched him below rolling him slightly Harry's eyes shot open and his orgasm exploded over him.

The high was impossible. Harry didn't think he'd ever been delirious on pleasure before. He and Ed had enjoyed some fantastic sex, but never had Harry _ever_ experienced such a pleasure high like that one. He didn't know how long he lay panting beside Ed. He was barely aware of Ed rolling over and wrapping his arms around him. He vaguely remembered embracing Ed back and allowing some kisses. His body felt so lethargic though he couldn't keep anything up for long.

They fell asleep, they must have. The next time Harry had any presence of mind was many hours later when he woke up to find Ed sprawled out snoring lightly and the candles fizzling and spluttering on the very last of the wick and wax.

Ed's face looked blissed out and relaxed. Harry smiled as he looked at him. Such an incredible night with Ed, Harry wasn't surprised Ed still looked exultant even in sleep. Harry felt amazing. Every cell in his body buzzed with left over pleasure somehow. His skin felt sensitive and the slightest brush to sensitive parts brought a world of sensation that Harry's brain couldn't compute. His genitals felt almost oversensitive though and they weren't too happy with the drying remnants of Harry's pleasure. Harry felt covered in drying stickiness too. He could solve that problem quickly though.

Pushing up to get his wand Harry gasped and froze. Oooh that didn't feel nice. Harry frowned and moved carefully. His rear was sore. As he moved more sore parts woke up and cried out their displeasure at being moved. Harry groaned and considered not moving at all for a while and waiting for the pain to pass.

It probably wouldn't pass though. If Harry remembered rightly he had taken the time to heal Ed but hadn't even thought to heal himself. The pleasure had wiped any logical thought from him.

Harry grinned. It had been good.

At the time.

Not so nice now.

Harry needed his wand.

HE found it on the bedside table, just out of reach. With a huff Harry called upon his magic and summoned his wand to him. The wand moved sluggishly to his call, probably a reflection of Harry's actual will being lethargic. When he clasped his treasured belonging in his hand he flicked his wrist to clean everything up, to freshen his body and Ed's. Ed groaned and rolled over, feeling the magic and being disturbed a little by it. Not disturbed enough to wake though. Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

One spell was all it took for Harry's discomfort to ease and most of the pain to go. He couldn't heal everything internally but he could heal some of it.

That done he flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the covers around him to keep warm. He stretched to put his wand back safely on the little table and went back to sleep.

* * *

As always the cockerel crowed that it was time to get up. Harry groaned and mumbled his refusal to obey. He didn't want to get up at dawn. Not today. Not after last night. He was tired. He had sore muscles. Bedroom gymnastics was hard work…strenuous exercise.

The cockerel crowed again.

"I'm going to turn him into a pillow!" Came a disgusted groan from next to Harry. Harry opened his eyes to look, opening them just in time toi see Ed move around with abrupt, jumpy movements and snatch his pillow from beneath his head. Ed lifted it up, threw his head down to the mattress and pressed the pillow over the top of his head clearly hoping to drown out the noise.

Harry laughed. That prompted a slight glare from Ed before Ed blinked, mind catching up with everything, and released the pillow in favour of reaching out a hand to touch Harry. The touch was to his chest then up his neck. The ring on his finger was cold against Harry's skin but Harry savoured the touch. His sensitivity was still high. There was a pleasant hum in his skin wherever Ed touched.

"Morning." Harry hummed out, still grinning. Ed's intelligent eyes ran over him, taking stock and coming to all the right conclusions. Harry felt good. Ed smiled. His eyes crinkled and face light up.

"Last night was…" He trailed off, seemingly unable to suss up last night with words alone. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah. We should do that again sometime."

"I was really worried I was hurting you but then you…you liked it. Not being hurt, I mean the sex. You said it felt good?" Red hues of embarrassment coloured Ed's cheeks as he stumbled over his words and Harry nodded seriously, not adding to the humiliation. He rolled onto his side to look straight at Ed.

"It did feel good. There was this area inside that you kept touching and it just…it felt really, really good. Like…" Harry hummed trying to think of the worlds. "It sent pleasure out and when you touched it I felt pleasure all through me. It was deep but it moved to wherever you were touching inside me. Then everything you did felt good."

"But it didn't feel good at the start did it." That was not a question, but nonetheless it required answering.

"No, it didn't. It burned and stretched and _hurt_. But when you found that place it changed. It felt really good Ed. Really good. I don't know why it felt good, I just know that it did."

"So it was just a place inside you?" Harry nodded confirming it. "But I didn't feel anything. I just hurt."

"Maybe we didn't find yours. I mean it took a while for me to find that I could feel good, and it didn't happen every time you moved unless I got in the right position. I think the angle was important."

"Hm. I…I'm not sure I want to do it again."

"Really?" Harry was a bit shocked. He wasn't sure if he should feel hurt or not but he felt cold by the words. "I want to. I want to feel that again."

"I…" Ed looked unsure and bit his lip. Harry knew he was frowning, unsure and insecure. HE reached out a hand to Ed though, hoping to comfort and be comforted. He stroked Ed's neck and over his shoulder.

"Ed? I really want to do that again with you one day."

"I…I don't want to try it again. I mean for me. I…it felt really good for me to be inside you and I'm really glad you felt so good with it. I really…I really liked seeing you so _wild_." Ed chuckled and pressed his forehead to Harry's, having to shuffle over the bed a little. "I just don't think it's fair for me to want to do it to you but not let you do it to me. I really don't want you to do it to me."

Ah. Ok. Harry could understand that. "That's alright. I…I really enjoyed it Ed but not so much that I want you hurt or uncomfortable. Besides, I think it might have felt even better for me when you found that place inside me than it did when I was inside you. It was like double the pleasure."

"So you won't be upset that I won't…?"

"Of course not." Harry laughed. He wouldn't, he really wouldn't mind. Not at all. At least for a while. He'd only feel guilty that Ed couldn't find pleasure from it, that it had been such a bad experience. It would have been a bad experience for Harry too if they hadn't accidentally found that place. "I feel guilty because you didn't get any pleasure from it. But I'm fine with being the one who…who takes it." There really wasn't a better term Harry could think of.

"Well…maybe one day…" Ed hedged. By the look on his face Harry was willing to bet that 'maybe one day' was closer to never or a year than 'anytime soon'. Ed would take his time. He'd work everything out. It had taken six or so months for Ed to decided he was curious enough to try anal sex. Harry could be patient. He loved Ed, and the sex was amazing. With something else to explore it wasn't like sex would get boring. And if Ed did decide to explore then hopefully they would have worked out more about finding pleasure from it.

"Anything." Harry confirmed which garnered a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We…" The cockerel crowed again and Harry let out a rueful laugh. "We had better get up."

"Urgh! But I ache so much. I swear last night I worked out more muscles than I ever do training."

"Haha, claiming it as part of your daily exercise are you?"

"I don't see why not. My heart rate was right up."

Joking, laughing and smiling, they got up and went about getting ready for their day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Chapter 15

* * *

 **Narnia year 1010 – Winter**

Harry was tired already and it was only noon.

Last night had been amazing but tiring. Exhausting really. He and Ed had been exploring anal sex again, only Ed had tried it again for the first time in a year. Ed had been unsure and hesitant so Harry had taken his time. They had explored it a lot in the last year. Ed had become an expert at pegging that spot inside Harry that sent waves of pleasure all through Harry's body. Their sex had become so frequent and so wild that it was often exhausting the next day. But last night had been more so. 3 hours. 3 hours of arousal and teasing and playing. They had found the spot within Ed and though it didn't make him crazy with pleasure like it did Harry, Ed did feel very good. They had taken it slow, those three hours being used to tease then explore then actually have slow and careful sex. It completely wiped them both of energy.

Then, come morning, they were woken up at dawn and went down to train. They were achy and sore, muscles stiff and tired. The army hadn't gone easy on them though and Phorcys had been particularly adamant that they train harder than ever.

After that Harry had been collared into helping Lucy set up decorations for the huge anniversary ball they were holding. It was the tenth year anniversary for the Pevensies being in Narnia and having led their people. It was a gigantic celebration. The guest list was so enormous they had to have a book especially made just to write everybody's names down. The theme was gold…gold everywhere. Lucy had wanted Christmas colours because the anniversary was combined with Christmas celebrations. She had been over ruled however. The Pevensies rule was known as the Golden Age of Narnia. Already it was known as that. Normally Ages of rule got labelled after they were over, Harry had thought. The Pevensies were unique though and they were beloved by all. Thus, the Golden Age of Narnia's tenth anniversary deserved gold decorations.

Harry was starting to hate the colour.

He had helped create tinsel, had decorated baubles to match the theme, had charmed lights and candles all around the place. The nymphs and dryads had seen to the flora decorating Cair Paravel but Harry had been required to decorate through the flora, so that magical decorations were there amongst the natural ones.

Harry was so exhausted he could barely lift his arm to eat, but so starving hungry he didn't dare not eat.

"You look worn out Harry. I saw Ed earlier too, he looked exhausted." Susan noted, sweeping back her knee length hair so she could sit and eat. "I hope you two aren't getting ill."

"No, we are alright. Just tired." That didn't seem to satisfy Susan, nor did it satisfy anybody else. Harry elaborated a little, screaning his words carefully. "We didn't sleep well, then we had training this morning and Lucy has been such a task master today that I'm tired. I'm sure Ed and I just need a decent nights sleep and we will be fine."

"An early night for all of us tonight I think." Peter said with such an air about him his words sounded more like a decree than anything else. "The party is tomorrow night so we could all do with the extra sleep before the crazy rush tomorrow to finish preparations and greet our guests."

"Alright but I was scheduled to meet with…" Harry tuned out Susan's words. She had so many scheduled meetings with suitors nowadays. She never accepted any of them but still her social calendar was full.

Lucy's social calendar was always full too, but for an entirely different reason. Lucy had so many friends she was always busy. No suitors bothered her anymore, they had come to understand their efforts would be ignored or rebuffed. Lucy was not interested in them, didn't want a special somebody to love. There were too many people for her to be friends with and love. She didn't want a partner, suitor or husband.

Peter's social calendar was somewhere between; it was neither full nor empty. He had a few meetings with princesses and noble ladies, but no regular visits or meetings. He was looking for somebody special, and nobody had met his standards.

He had confessed to Harry a little while ago that he was a little jealous of Harry and Ed's relationship. He didn't want Harry of course, he was just jealous of the depth, respect and love the two had for each other. He wasn't willing to settle for anything less than that. He understood it took time to find such things, Harry had reminded him of all the troubles he and Ed had faced. But Peter knew that Edmund had felt an instant draw to Harry, even all those years ago and as childlike as Ed had been at the time. There had been an instant draw. Peter had not felt anything like that for anybody. Yet. That was what he was waiting for. That was what he was looking for.

Harry doubted Peter would find it. He knew that sounded horrible but he truly doubted Peter would find anybody anytime soon. Peter liked fierce people. People who would talk and debate, who would challenge him and not just accept everything. He wanted somebody to fight beside him, to stand beside him as an equal. Everybody who hung around Cair Paravel seeking his attention all humbled in his presence, they all quietened, and all of them wanted a strong husband who would fight for them. The ladies were not willing to fight. Peter would have to search elsewhere for a bride or even a love interest that fit his parameters.

"Ah Harry! I've just seen Ed. He was hoping to see you, apparently he has something important to say that has to be said in person." Lucy said as she arrived for lunch. "He's waiting for you upstairs."

"Right. I better go then." Harry stood up. He might just take some food up with him though. He was starving still and he doubted Ed had eaten anything. "I'll take some food up with me, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Ed had his serious face on so I'm not expecting you to be back quickly." Lucy sighed and sat heavily in her chair. "I was hoping you two would help me more this afternoon. There is still so much to do. But Ed was so…well, you know how he gets. He was adamant he had something important to discuss and that you would both be busy for a while. You better go quickly. He was almost angry with me for asking him to delay your meeting, I don't want him actually angry with me for not telling you to hurry."

"Sounds important. I wonder what it is? It can't be about the kingdom." Peter mused, frowning in consternation at not knowing.

"I'll make sure we tell you if it's anything you need to know." Harry offered, which made Peter nod gratefully.

"Thanks Harry."

"See you later." Harry finished loading his plate with food. It was piled high with fruits, veg, some meat, and potatoes for him to share with Ed. He grabbed a spare knife and fork too and with a flick of his wand had two cups full of drink floating up after him. People were careful as they passed him that they didn't bump into any of the cups. It had happened on a few occasions over the years and people and Narnians alike were just as upset to be wet. People also helpfully opened doors for Harry as he passed, though as he got upstairs to the private rooms there was nobody around so he had to hold everything carefully with one hand and open the doors with his other hand.

When he got to his room he found Ed lounging on the sofa. He was agitatedly flicking through a book but clearly not reading it because his gaze had no sooner landed on a page had he flicked over to the next.

"What's got you so wound up? Lucy said you had something important to say." Harry carefully carried the food over to the table and laid it down.

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted her to leave us alone." Ed threw the book to one side and shifted to face Harry.

Harry felt really confused and he knew the frown on his face was severe. "Really? Why would you…?"

"Look, I'm really tired from last night and this morning and I know for a fact you are exhausted. So I told Lu I had something important to discuss with you and that it would take quite some time. I also had a quick word with Mr Tumnus who agreed to keep my secret. He's going to call on us in a few hours which will give us both time to have a nap. I could really do with one."

"A nap. A deception for a nap?" Harry breathed, the words echoing through his head. Ed cocked an eyebrow at him and then smirked.

"Well, I've deceived for less in the past. This is rather tame for me."

"True…"

Usually Ed's deceptions to his siblings so that Harry and he could have time alone was so that they could get sweaty and dirty. A nap though…that sounded brilliant.

"A nap sounds good."

"I thought you'd agree. I might eat first though, do you mind sharing?"

"Of course not, I brought enough for you too." Harry handed over the spare cutlery and Ed grinned.

"I thought you had. Food first then sleep."

* * *

 **Narnia year 1013 – Summer**

Harry tried very hard to console himself and reassure himself that everything had just been at the wrong time and that Ed would calm down eventually. Harry just ended up berating himself though. He should have timed it better. He should have predicted Ed's answer. He should have recognised that the age gap between them would mean their wants and needs became out of sync.

Harry huffed and kicked a pebble along the beach. Ed hadn't spoken a word to him in several days. Harry had pushed too hard, hadn't been understanding enough. He should have been more considerate.

Although clearly, based on Ed's reaction, his lover wasn't mature enough to behave sensibly.

Oh now that wasn't fair. And it made Harry feel worse. Ed was mature, very mature, in all areas.

He just wasn't ready to think about children.

Harry was. Harry longed to be a dad. He wanted children to love and care for and raise. He wanted a family. He loved Ed with all his heart and would never be parted from him. They were bound for life. Their rings symbolised it, their hearts sung it, and their souls resonated with that commitment. But Harry wanted more. He wanted a family of his own. He wanted to be a parent. And he was ready to do it.

Ed wasn't. He didn't even want to contemplate the idea.

Harry supposed he was about 30 or 31 years old. Ed was only 22…oh that made Harry feel terrible. Thinking about the age gap always did make him feel terrible. His only consolation was that Harry didn't push Ed into anything; Ed had come to him, Ed had professed his love to Harry first, he had chased a relationship, and he had instigated it all. Harry had taught, had helped, had encouraged nothing until after they were together. And Harry had never tried to force any issues, had let Ed come round to the idea and instigate first. Until now.

Until today.

Harry huffed. He wanted children. He just shouldn't have pushed for them.

There really wasn't much of a choice now. He could only wait and see. He could wait and let Ed come round to the idea or not. The wait would probably be a long one, it always was with Ed. Ed would dismiss it for a while, then it would pray on him and he would begin to think about it. Eventually, when Ed was ready, the subject could be raised again. Harry just needed to be patient and not push.

Be patient.

With his hands in his pockets Harry turned and made to head back to Cair Paravel. He could be patient. He could. He would be patient. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long. He had already waited a while to bring up the topic, his heart was sore with wanting. But he couldn't rush Ed…he couldn't. It wouldn't end well.

So he would wait.

And hope.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1014 – Autumn**

"One of you two needs to be with Queen Susan, seeing as this invasion is High King Peter's raid it only seems right that he be the one to go North, and you King Edmund go south with Queen Susan." One of the generals declared.

"But Harry-"

"Is an integral part of the plan Ed." Peter reasoned. "We need him if we have any hope of this to work. We can do without one sword fighter, as skilled as you are you will be hard to replace but even if I have to replace you with twenty men I will. There is nobody I can replace Harry with."

"I know that!" Ed yelled then visibly seemed to calm himself. His anger deflated, he breather carefully and kept his hand on his face until he had reasonable control over himself. When he drew the hand away there was resignation in his eyes. He had reached the logical conclusion by himself. Patience was the key with Ed. Harry gave his lover a smile and made a show of playing with the ring on his finger, trying to be reassuring. Ed smiled back and then turned his eyes to Peter. "It is a good plan. I know you need Harry. I'm sorry. I do understand. I just…you know, it's Harry."

"Yes, we all know." Peter rolled his eyes. "You always get like this when it's even suggested that Harry isn't by your side."

Wasn't that the truth! Harry laughed and shook his head. Still love sick after all those years. Still protective over each other even after 7 years together.

"Well, he is mine."

"Oi! I am not." Harry protested only to laugh at the teasing in Ed's face.

"You are mine and I am yours."

"Alright you two! Enough of that." Peter chuckled. How the serious war meeting had descended into such teasing was beyond Harry. It was better with the lighter mood though. "So, it's decided then. Harry leaves with the army and I in a fortnight. You leave with Susan to meet Prince Rabadash of Calorman at the same time. Lucy will be able to hold down Cair Paravel in the meantime."

Oh yes Lucy, despite occasionally getting distracted by something or other, was a very good Queen and could easily hold Cair Paravel alone.

"Right then. We better prep court just to be certain."

"Yes but that can be a job for tomorrow. I think we should all retire now." Peter said and his generals Rodak and Crixo as well as Phorcys cleared out of the war room with Peter, Ed and Harry following after. "You coming to the family room tonight?"

"I don't think so, I had plans for us." Ed answered and waved to Harry.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like enjoying some private time together before you cart him off to war."

"We aren't leaving for another two weeks."

"Then I should have started two weeks ago."

"There's no reasoning with you sometimes Ed."

"Nope. Harry learned that a long time ago."

Harry just sighed at the banter between the brothers. Sometimes, just sometimes, Harry really despaired of the two of them.

Harry and Ed went up to their rooms after a brief look into the family room to wish Lucy, Susan and Mr Tumnus a good night. Then Ed dragged Harry upstairs. No sooner had the door closed did Ed start tugging at Harry's clothes.

"Ed! Stop rushing."

"No." HE grinned and pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Ok…rushing was their speed today clearly. Harry couldn't say he minded too much…he did mind, but when Ed's hands started wandering he welcomed it all and stopped protesting in vain.

They stumbled to the bed, tripping sna falling over themselves to get there. Harry collapsed onto the bed first after Ed pushed him rather hard. Laughing Harry tugged offh is trousers and socks, Ed copying but managing it a lot speedier considering he was stood up.

"What we doing then?" Harry asked after a long and feverish kiss. Ed grinned and ran a hand over Harry's hip and round to brush his rear.

"Guess." Came the playful invitation. Harry rolled his eyes but felt the coils of pleasure and arousal stir.

"How do you want me?"

"Like this, so I can see you." Ed kissed him again and grabbed at Harry's legs lifting them up. Harry puffed out a breath and grinned - his favourite position.

Prep didn't take long. They were experts at it now and since Ed's pace was rushed and fast they didn't waste any time. Foreplay was clearly not for today. Harry would have moarned it but less than 5 minutes after arriving in their room Harry had Ed wedged inside him nailing the pleasure spot and grinning devilishly.

"Come on then."

"Oh no…Now I'm going to make you wait."

"What?!" Ed gave a small shallow thrust as if to prove his point.

"Slowly now."

"You've got to be kidding me!" They rushed to get to this but now they were there Ed was going to slow down?! Ed thrust again, tantalisingly scraping against Harry's pleasure zone but doing it slowly.

"Oh. Would you prefer this then?" Ed pulled back and snapped his hips back forwards very fast. He slammed into Harry and Harry lurched up the bed. The power and pressure sending off waves of bliss over his nerves.

Then Ed stopped and held still.

"Ed!" Harry yelled when Ed didn't move for over ten seconds.

"Yes?" Ed drawled, leaning down and kissing Harry teasingly on the lips. Harry groaned.

"Come on!"

"Nope." Ed gave another powerful single thrust.

Oh he was going to make Harry _insane_!

Another long pause.

Then another snapping thrust.

"Ed! You're driving me insane!"

"Good."

There was no arguing with him. No matter how much Harry called, cried, gasped, or begged, Ed didn't speed up. There would be a blast of pleasure then a long torturous gap before Ed would repeat it all again. Harry was on edge and anxious for more all the time. His anticipation made it all the better though, which he started to realise towards the end.

Eventually Ed's impeccable control snapped. Harry had come and the clenching of muscles had driven Ed beyond caring about his plan. He reached the finish line with rapid thrusts, dripping sweat, and uncoordinated messy kisses.

As they lay cooling and happily wiped of energy Ed rolled onto his side and looked over at Harry.

"Do you remember ages ago what you said to me?" Very vague words considering how serious Ed's eyes looked. Typical. Drive Harry to heights of pleasure that had all thoughts wiped from Harry's brain, and then expect a serious conversation. It was like sex cleared Ed's mind. It wiped out Harry's. At least sex like that did. If Harry was the one in control he generally kept his wits about him. Hm…

"Um…can you be more specific?" HE asked, trying to kick his brain in gear.

"Children. You want children." Well that was blunt.

Harry's heart faltered momentarily. He had waited. Harry had waited a long time, and had never brought up or hinted to the subject again even after a year, despite desperately wanting to. Now though, now Ed was ready to talk about it?

"Yes. I remember."

"I think…I think after you get back from the North maybe we could think about it together?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not promising anything, but I'll be ready to talk about it."

Well right. Ok. Good. YES!

"Alright. So we will talk about it." Harry beamed, unable to stop it spreading over his lips. Ed chuckled and gave him a mock warning look.

"I said no promises."

"I know. But talking about it would be great. It's been a year and I haven't said a thing about it so now I'm ready, whenever you are ready."

"I know you are. You understand me Harry."

* * *

 **Narnia year 1014 – Autumn**

Harry hated Giants! He hated them! With one slash of their almighty clubs they could take down several men. With one fell swoop half a dozen NArnians went flying to their deaths, or to severe injuries. Harry hated it.

He cast spells left, right and centre to take out the enemy. Some giants fell straight away, others didn't. Some were resistant fo Harry's magic, not many thankfully but there were a few who didn't react to Harry's spells. In those cases he had needed to cast spells on other things to take them down. An incarcerous, a blasting spell to the floor beneath its feet, a wingardium leviosa to the club and then smacking it over the head. That one was one of Harry's favourites. The irony and the memory was brilliant.

"HARRY! A LITTLE HELP!" Peter called, his voice carrying over the two hundred meters to Harry. Harry snapped to the side to see Peter's men backing up as a very angry and ugly giant advanced upon them. Peter had some injuries already, and the only reason Peter was so far away from Harry in the first place was because he got swept there by a giant earlier. Harry had of course taken down said giant, but Peter was still away from him.

Harry moved quickly, sword twirling and slicing with one hand to take down some of the giants minions. His wand snapped and jabbed sending spells here and there too. When he reached Peter the young King had just leapt backwards out of the way of a club that swung down and thudded to the floor.

"Peter! Wingardium Leviosa!" Peter cast the spell at Peter, raising him up quickly and throwing him to the giant. Peter's sword aimed true even with Harry's spell holding him up. A slice to the giant's neck had the being slumping to the ground gasping and holding his neck that now had a bloody waterfall streaming down it. With another swing of Peter's sword the giant was put out of his misery. A quick death. A merciful one.

"ADVANCE!" Peter shouted and they went forwards again.

The fight went on. By evening exhaustion was deep set in everyone's bones. The battlefield was retreated for the day, everyone returning to their camps ready for the next day's battle. Watch men were posted around to keep an eye out in case the enemy tried for a night time attack. It was never likely but always a possibility. Harry put up extra wards, having modified the wards over the many years to suit his purposes. He had alarm wards set up in certain areas so he would know when the enemy came at them. He placed wards around to keep them hidden too. All of it meant they could have a better nights sleep.

Not that Harry slept much. He went to the healers tent and healed everyone he could. They didn't have Lucy's tonic, they couldn't use it. But anyone who would die because Harry couldn't heal them, but that could be saved by the tonic, was apparated back to Cair Paravel by Harry. The journey was hard, taking a lot of concentration and it meant Harry was very drained of energy and magic come the end of it but it did mean more people were saved. Harry's healing spells were good though, he could achieve a lot with them now. He just wished he knew more.

"My Lord Duke, please go and rest. I shall care for the men and women." A healer urged after Harry had been working for many hours. Harry had intended to argue but since the healer's image wobbled when he turned to look at her he did think better of it. He walked carefully to his tent, cast spells to clean himself, removed his armour and then fell into bed fully dressed.

When the horn blew to signal another day Harry groaned and put off getting up for as long as he could. He changed his clothes and put on his armour again. He hated putting his boots back on, the things were soaked through from the water and mud of the battlefield and his feet were sore from being so cold and wet all the time.

Out of his tent he found Peter wolfing down some breakfast while talking with his generals. Harry approached to give a greeting before finding his own breakfast.

"Harry! Join us! Good morning, by the way. That is yours." Peter pointed to the spare bowl of food waiting on an empty chair. Clearly they had been waiting for him. That made Harry's morning plans completely redundant.

"Good morning. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You didn't. Besides, I know you had a late night." Harry shrugged and Peter chuckled a little. "You always work too hard."

"Hopefully the Duke has enough energy for todays battle. It would not do to have him too worn out to fight properly."

Harry scowled, not appreciating Phorcys words. HE and Phorcys had never really made up and got on, even all these years later. Harry was still hurt by the centaurs words and Phorcys was still disapproving.

"I fight for my Kings, my Queens, Aslan and Narnia."

"Your loyalty is not in question Harry." Peter placated.

"No, just your energy reserves."

"I'm willing to bet I can take down more enemies on depleated energy than you at full strength Phorcys. Do not doubt me. I will fight and I will win." Harry scowled then turned towards Peter, determinded to ignore the centaur for the timebeing. "Anything you need Peter, I am ready."

"Excellent. Then you should know we are moving up phase two. I shall need you to form a distraction."

Harry nodded and summoned his sword to him, standing up to strap it on. "Just tell me when."

* * *

Phase two was complete, the troops were in place and now they had a pincer movement to defeat the enemy. The 'V' shaped pincer helped the royal army to drive back the giants. They were driven back behind the boarders and Peter established those boarders over the next week.

There were still skirmishes though, the giants throwing stones and other things at them across the boarder which had Peter readdress his plans and his troops. Thus, one week after winning the war for the Northern boarders, High King Peter led everyone in a vicious drive to send the giants further North and well back beyond the Narnian boarders.

The further north they went the colder it became. Harry didn't suffer much because of heating charms but some of the troops developed a chill and suffered from the cold. Harry did what he could and the fires helped. As their drive north continued it became harder and harder for Harry to apparate troops back to Cair Paravel. His magic couldn't do the great distance and Harry had splinched himself slightly in the attempt. A section of skin on his shoulder had been splinched off. Harry supposed he was lucky it was his sword hand but it did mean he wasn't able to operate at full capacity. He was down to wand attacks only. His magic couldn't heal the splinching, though only a flesh wound. He had to put up with a gaping wound for the remainder of the battle.

Three weeks into the battle they had won. The giants had fully retreated far into Ettinsmoor lands and Peter and his generals were satisfied that the Northern Territories were safe now. There would be no more attacks on their people for a good long time now the Giants were defeated.

* * *

Coming home was blissful. Harry and the troops, exhausted and mucky though they were, finally made it to where Cair Paravel was a distinct shape in the distance. Their morale was boosted, they found more energy to move, and their marching pace increased. They made one more night stop on the trip then marched the remaining distance to Cair Paravel.

Their high spirits decreased when they saw the damage to the area. Generals and Peter started calling out instructions and the troops were spread out searching out the enemy.

"Harry!"

"Yes?" Harry asked, on guard and looking around for the enemy.

"Harry, my sister!" Peter's voice was desperate and his eyes flicked to Cair Paravel. Harry got his meaning straight away and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right back." HE popped away, reappearing in the giant hallway of Cair Paravel. People startled at his appearance and he looked around him anxiously.

"Queen Lucy? Where is Queen Lucy?"

"I'll just get her for you Duke Harry sir." Somebody threw out and ran off. Harry made to follow but he wasn't as fast because of his armour. Lucy met him part way, Susan and Edmund in tow.

"Harry! What's the matter?!"

"IS everything alright? Are you ok?" HE asked, looking frantically at each of them. They looked alright. There were no injuries. They looked a little tired but happy enough. And there was no damage in the castle. So why was there damage to the outskirts?

"Of course we are ok! Why?"

"Well we saw the damage to the outskirts and…"

"You're back?! Why did nobody tell me they could see your army?! I would have arranged a parade or a greeting in all of your honour! I'll do it now…hold on!" With that Lucy ran off, skirts flaring at her fast pace.

Harry just felt dazed and shook his head a little to clear it. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and drew him into the warm body that now pressed up next to him.

"Welcome back Harry." Ed greeted.

"Hi." Harry smiled and took the offered kiss.

"Could you take us to Peter please Harry?" Susan asked when the kiss broke and Harry turned his attention to her. She was holding out her hand to him, a servant placing a cloak around her shoulders.

"Ah, yes that would probably be best. We have a lot to tell him." Ed agreed. Harry just nodded and reached out to take Susan's hand. Ed delayed them only momentarily so he could put his own cloak on which Harry helpfully summoned for him so he wouldn't have to walk all that way away. Once ready Harry apparated the two siblings to where he had last been with Peter. The sharp bullet noise made many of the troops startle, shout and jump. They relaxed when they saw Harry though and cheered for King Edmund and Queen Susan.

"Peter! Peter!" Susan shouted. Troops parted leaving a walkway in the direction Peter had gone in. It didn't take them long to track him down and the relief Peter felt was palpable when he saw them. He all but ran over and embraced Susan then Ed.

"What happened here? What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

"Everything is fine now. We will tell you all about it over dinner. Come up to the castle, there is much to discuss." Susan invited, making it plain that while everything was indeed alright there were a great many things that needed talking about.

The army walked through the gates and up towards Cair Paravel where they were greeted by everyone Lucy had managed to rustle up to create a cheery greeting for all the troops. The camaraderie was welcome, the happiness at having everyone home was heart warming and more than a few tears were shed; both happy and sad. Ed's arm didn't leave Harry's shoulders all the while, Harry savoured it. They had been a very long time without each other.

Harry cleaned up, he and Edmund made love, they cleaned up all over again, and then everybody met for dinner in the banquet hall.

Susan and Edmund told the whole tale of going to Calormen only to run across some people called Shasta and Aravis. There was apparently confusion over Shasta's identity which was later amended revealing Shasta's true name was Cor and he was the oldest son of King Lune. Cor, or Shasta, and Aravis had told Susan and Edmund of Prince Rabadash's treacherous plan to abduct Queen Susan if she refused his suit, and invade the Archenland and then Narnia and Cair Paravel.

Edmund had, naturally, left with Susan and retreated. There had been a battle which King Lune helped them with and Rabadash was defeated and his Calormen army dispersed.

The next few days were spent catching up with everyone, attending court and mending the damage done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

Chapter 16

* * *

 **Narnia year 1015 – Spring**

"Alright! We'll go tomorrow." Edmund laughed and threw his empty cup to Harry who caught it deftly and grinned.

"Yes!"

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Ed laughed and threw himself into the sofa. Harry was so excited he couldn't even think about sitting down.

"You said months ago that we would talk about it and we have. We are only going to visit the orphanage and see. We aren't tied into anything. We are just visiting. It can be done as part of an official visit if you like so there's no pressure. It just means that we can spend some time with children and see how we get on."

"Alright." Ed placated and waved his hand. Then he groaned. "Urgh thank god the hunt is on today otherwise I would need some serious distracting."

"We are only going to play and visit Edmund, not adopt right away." Harry rolled his eyes and Ed waved a hand distractedly.

"I know, I know. But it's a huge decision." He sighed and stood up. "Anyway, I'd better go. Philip's probably all saddled up ready. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"You know how I feel about stags, white ones in particular." Harry pointed out and Ed hummed and harred but nodded. Yes, yes Ed knew. Narnian legend or not, to Harry a white stag symbolised his patronus which in turn symbolised his father. Harry wouldn't go hunting one for that very reason.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight hopefully, or tomorrow morning at the latest." Ed crossed the room and gave Harry a kiss. Harry grinned into the kiss, the love inside him bubbling up more at the simple action. Children…they were going to consider, seriously consider, adopting soon. He loved Ed. It had taken him a while to come around to the idea but now he was on board and Harry loved him even more for it. A child, their child. Soon.

"Ride safely."

"I always do. Love you. Hold down the fort for us."

"Will do and love you too."

With that Ed grabbed his riding cloak and sword belt and walzed out the door. Harry grinned after him. Amazing man.

* * *

Ed was gone.

Ed was gone, completely gone.

Harry searched the area desperately. There were no signs of him. No signs at all. They had found Philip Ed's horse, and Lucy and Peter's horses too. Susan's horse had apparently bolted, they weren't sure why but she had. All the horses could say though was that the four Pevensies had stopped to talk, then had noticed the strange Lantern that seemed to be growing from the earth and was permanently alight. Lucy had then started muttering something about a 'Spare Oom' and had run off, with the others trailing behind them into the trees. The horses couldn't follow because the branches were too close together, and the trees couldn't move out of the way because there were too many of them.

Harry had found a way through, had even followed what was clearly footsteps. The dogs tracked scents, specially trained fauns and other animals could follow prints and impact on leaves and twigs to trace the Kings and Queens movements.

Everything came to a dead end.

The tracks and scents had just stopped. They had ceased. On one meter of land there were tracks, on the next there was nothing. No signs what so ever. Nothing.

Edmund was gone. Ed was gone.

Peter was gone. Susan was gone. Lucy was gone.

Ed was gone.

* * *

 **Narnia year 1015 – Late Summer**

There was unrest in Cair Paravel. Nobles and Lords were anxious and restless. There was talk of needing a new leader. There was talk of civil unrest.

Some people spoke of war.

Most of all people spoke of the end of the Golden Age of Narnia.

None of the Pevensies had turned up. Harry had scoured the land trying to find them but came up empty handed. They were nowhere to be found, and magic was no help either.

"Duke Harry should lead us!"

"Yes! He was King Edmund's husband, our king's soul mate. He should lead us until their return!"

"They shall not return!"

"It is not his place!"

"A Magician leading Narnia?!"

"He is a disgrace…"

Harry tuned out the voices and left court. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't!

Why wasn't Ed here? Where was he?

* * *

 **Narnia year 1015 – Autumn**

Harry had warded the Pevensie's belongings away in the treasury where four large chests belonged, one for each Pevensie. He had returned all their special belongings to the chests, taking care to close them properly and cast charms to keep everything preserved properly and clean. Everything would be perfect just in case…just in case.

Now he warded the treasury and made sure the secret wall that hid the door from sight was strong enough to stay in one piece come what may. He poured his heart and his tears into his magic, using his emotions and wishes to fuel his spells. Only the Pevensies would be able to open the door. Only them. Nobody else. No matter who tried they would never find the door, they would never find the belongings.

Harry was going on a Pilgrimage. Winter would begin in earnest in the next few days and the people were worried. They were worried with the Pevensies being gone that Narnia would descend into a never-ending winter once more. They knew the White Witch was dead but that didn't stop the fear, the superstition. People were scared, scared people did stupid things.

There had been one assassination attempt already on a lord who had been favoured as the next to lead the Narnians. Harry had refused and while many people still believed him worthy of it they hadn't let it hold them back in raising different candidates to the floor.

Harry didn't want to rule. He didn't want to lead. The Narnian's were his people but he was loyal to the Pevensies above all. Edmund first, then the Pevensies, then Aslan and the Narnians. He supposed on some of his darker days that Edmund would be very upset by that attitude. Then he remembered how Edmund's views fell. He had a great loyalty to his people, to the Narnians he lead and to his friends. But Edmund's loyalties fell first to his family.

* * *

The pilgrimage to the stone table was a long one. People dragged their feet and scuffed their toes the whole way there. It felt more like a funeral march than anything else. Harry had prepped the area for guests because he had to as Duke of the Land. Even those decorations were looked upon with no cheer.

The festivities were not cheerful. There were more tears than smiles.

Harry looked forward to the trip back to Cair Paravel.

Packing up had been quick and easy. The trail of people walked back to Cair Paravel but when the weather had taken a turn for the worst they were forced to put up camp.

Spirits were at an all time low. People mourned to each side of Harry and the whispers were ever increasing. Harry should have expected what came next. HE should have expected it and guarded against it. In his defence he would never have expected such viciousness from any Narnian. He never expected such hate and desperation.

The attack came in the night. Out of nowhere came a scream. Harry was jolted from sleep immediately and bolted from the tent with his wnad in his hand. He left the tent and that was when it happened. Pain, burning and spitting, pierced his side. Harry yelled, curled in on himself and grabbed at the wound. A knife was embedded in his side. A knife attached to a hand attached to a noble.

"Die! Die so a new reign can start! Your death will start it all." The person said and then they turned and shouted "The wizard dies! He dies this night!"

Harry groaned.

People gathered to gawp, whisper and some came to cheer.

Mr Tumnus wrapped shaking and scared arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry!" HE whispered urgently.

"I'm…what…why?" Harry mumbled out. The pain was strange. It hurt and hurt and hurt but he shouldn't be delirious with it. HE felt hot though and the burning in his side was terrible. The knife hadn't pierced anything bad though, it was for all intense and purposes a flesh wound. He'd been stabbed sure, but he didn't think it had done serious damage otherwise it would feel differently wouldn't it?

"Narnia needs a leader, not a ghost of leaders passed. Your death ends the winter in our hearts. We will have summer under a new rule."

"Die wizard."

"NOO! HE cannot die!"

"He's our Lord!"

"By Aslan help him!"

"Die wizard die!"

"You would…it isn't a bad wound."

"No, but the poison is the worst in the land." The person grinned, only lips visible beneath the heavy hood. Harry groaned. Poison. He should have known. He pulled the knife from his side and threw it to the floor. People stepped back from it in fear. Harry couched and raised his wand.

"You wanted to kill me. Fine. But this won't lead to a summer. This won't lead to a new rule! Treachery and hate will ruin you." Harry declared and sent a blast of cold water at them. He didn't care enough to hurt them. Didn't care at all, but the cold made them miserable. He summoned his magic to him, cancelled all the spells he had put up around Cair Paravel except for the ones guarding the Pevensie's things.

"My magic has helped Narnia. Now you will have none. No magic to light your way. No light tents to carry, no transfigured items. All of it is gone. You will suffer for what you have done and the blame lays only with you!" Harry pointed to his killed, then crumpled over with the pain in his side.

"Harry!"

"I need to go Mr Tumnus." Harry muttered when the faun crouched beside him, arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him steady.

"I will come. I will come with you. You are all I have left of Lucy."

"Hold tight. Stay close." Harry apparrated.

The poison took hours. It was a certain death sure but it took a long time. Harry apparated them to the Stone Table. There in fits from the poison he called upon his magic to shape the Earth.

People had rebelled against him, had walked away and given up on Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy. But Harry wouldn't forget. He wouldn't forget and anybody who wanted to remember, who wanted to believe in them, they could visit the stone table, the start of everything.

Harry shaped and moved and demanded the earth to move. His magic didn't want to work in that way because it wasn't how magic was done. But in Narnia the rules could be changed, Narnia was a land of hope and a land of love for Harry. Harry could do anything with that.

His love raised the land. His hope put grass on it. His love shaped tunnels. His hope smoothed the walls.

Love created a chamber of remembrance. Hope had Harry carve Aslan on the wall in front of the Table. Love preserved the pictures on the walls. Hope lay Harry down to rest on the table ready to pass.

"How Aslan…how could they go?" Harry asked the picture on the wall. "How could they be taken away? Narnia was theirs."

"Shh Harry. Shh. Rest." Mr Tumnus urged and stroked Harry's head. Harry swallowed and gasped. The poison had seeped into his organs and everything was coming to a halt now slowly but surely. It would hurt but Harry was beyond pain now. He was numb. The poison had killed feeling.

"One day Mr Tumnus…one day they shall come back."

"Yes." The faun agreed.

"Tell Ed I love him."

"I will. Of course I will."

"I…I will come back if I can. Maybe…maybe I won't die. Maybe I'll die here and go home. Go to England."

"Maybe. Hopefully."

Hm. Harry hummed, the energy of allowing air to thrum his vocal cords taking all he had in him.

"I'll come back. If Ed calls me. If Ed needs help. If…I swear on my blood…on my magic…if Ed needs me I will come. I will come."

"Shh Harry."

"How Aslan…? Why? How can I…how…Aslan how?"

Harry muttered and Mr Tumnus soothed his head again.

"Rest Harry."

Harry closed his eyes. Rest. He would rest. He would die.

Noise exploded in his ear drums. Yelling and screaming and…why? He was resting. Why so much noise?

He opened his eyes.

A man in black snarled at him. He was laid on the ground. Pain was just finishing sizzling in his veins, down his arms, in his very cells.

Pain.

"Crucio!" The man in black snarled again.

Oh good Aslan! Harry gasped then lurched to the side, rolling fluidly and flying to his feet wand in hand and at the ready. The man in black looked shocked.

Harry was at home in London. Hadn't he been in a fight with a Death Eater when he found himself in Narnia?

"Die Potter!" The Death Eater snarled and cast the beautiful but deadly green curse.

"Not today." With a wave of Harry's hand the Earth sprung up and swallowed the curse. The Death Eater staggered, shocked. That was all Harry needed. A snap of his wrist had ropes springing from the ground and tying the man up. A few waves of his hands and wand had shields up and attacks falling on other Death Eaters quickly. People fell, falling to the ground unable to move.

He was home.

He was in London.

Harry snarled as somebody tried to attack him. Aurors stopped dead in their tracks staring in shock. Harry read surprise and amazement in their expressions as Harry took out their enemies for them. The Death Eaters were subdued in no time at all.

Harry turtned to the injured.

"Bloody hell Potter…couldn't you have done that earlier?" An auror asked when Harry finished healing the large gash on his arm that was bleeding copious amounts of blood.

"No. Not really." Harry confessed but drew back his wand. He raised his left hand to brush back his hair and froze. Something glistened on his hand. Something gold.

Harry stared.

He was home. He was back in London, back at the same time he had left apparently. He was home as if nothing had happened. Except he knew it had happened, he could remember it.

And he still had his ring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

Chapter 17

His friends were worried. His acquaintances were scared. His colleagues were daunted. The ministry were cautious. The newspapers were whispering nonsense.

Harry didn't care.

He had taken a leave of absence from Auror training, which was granted on medical grounds after Harry said he was struggling with nightmares from the war. He was allowed a lot of leeway with that.

He spent his leave researching. He researched for any trace of Narnia in Wizarding lore. When he wasn't scouring those books he looked at healing spells which he might need if he ever wound up in Narnia again. He found out how to do expanding charms to make things bigger on the inside than on the outside. He bought a trunk that had sections in it which could also become smaller and carriable. Harry had bought loads of books, from common to obscure, and stored them away. He stocked up on clothes and boots. He bought food. He bought presents. He bought several broomsticks.

He packed a trunk of things he might need if he ever found himself in Narnia again.

When his research turned up nothing he turned to rumour, which also led to nothing. He asked Luna if she had ever heard of Narnia. He asked portraits. He asked his friends.

Nothing.

"Harry please! What's going on withyou?! I'm worried!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Harry placated rummaging through a pile of books for some spare parchment.

"You aren't fine you're wild."

Oh Ed used to say the same thing about something completely different.

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks for a moment then he launched back into his search.

"Aha!" HE found some parchment. He grabbed a quill and scribbled down names and dates and what he knew of the Pevensie's past. He had a new avenue of research to look into.

"Harry please!" Hermione sounded desperate and close to tears. Harry spared her a quick glance. She looked white in the face, eyes wet with unshed tears and her hair more crazed than normal.

"Hermione I don't know what to say. I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"But Harry, I'm worried about you. You dumped Ginny, you haven't been around to visit any of the Weasleys, you barely talk to Ron and I, there are some crazy rumours about you, and you're going nuts researching god knows what! Tell me what's going on, please Harry. Let me help. I can help."

"I…" Harry considered that. Could she help? Oh he doubted it. He loved her but she only believed things she read about. She wouldn't be able to believe him…unless he showed her. He should get a pensieve.

"Alright. I'll tell you. First I need a pensieve." Hermione breathed out in relief. "Oh, and do you know how to look up muggles who lived a long time ago?"

He knew Ed had been born in the 30's. He knew it was likely that Ed was dead now, and if not he would be a very old man. But he had to find him, he just had to. He was Ed's. As much as he teased and protested Ed saying that about him, it was true. Harry needed to find Ed. He needed to find a way back to him, no matter what.

"I…well not really." Harry huffed out his disappointment. "But I could help you find a way to do it! Like Andromeda might be able to help, she might know how to do it."

Oh Andromeda…that meant Teddy Lupin. Harry really should visit. Should, but couldn't just yet.

"Sounds good Hermione. You do that, I'll get a pensieve. Why don't you come back this evening for tea, I'll have Kreacher make something…or I can cook…" He adjusted his words on seeing her look. "I'll cook and then I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Dinner didn't go well. Ron left in a huff before even looking in the pensieve. He didn't find Harry's words convincing at all. Hermione wasn't convinced and spent all evening in tears.

Then she looked in the pensieve. She ran to the fireplace immediately after looking at it and made Ron come back.

Ron reluctantly looked. He came out white as a ghost and had to sit down. Both Hermione and Ron were incomprehensible for a few long moments before Hermione rattled off a reel of questions.

They both didn't believe Harry completely, briefly wondered aloud if Harry had a delusion. But Harry could give such detailed descriptions of everything, they had seen evidence of aging in the memories, and Harry had the ring.

They believed him. They weren't sure they could totally believe it had happened but they couldn't doubt it and they could see now why it was so important to Harry.

The genealogy search was a long one because Hermione had found a person who was willing to do the research for Harry but it would take a few months to go digging through records. Because the war had been going on and the Pevensie's had been evacuated it would be hard going to locate them. So Harry was left with waiting. The most he had straight away was an assurance that the four Pevensies were born at the right time Harry thought they had been born at.

Nothing else.

Harry went back to work.

It was a few months before he heard anything about the geneology searches, and even then it was just to confirm that the birth records of all four Pevensie children had been found and that the researcher would be in contact with more information soon.

It was agonising for Harry. He tried to distract himself with work but he just got annoyed there too. His bosses were giving orders that Harry found ridiculous, and the training sessions were another difficulty that Harry just wasn't coping with. Oh he could manage with learning the spells, or rather he already mastered them because he'd taken all those spell books with him to Narnia. He was an expert on shields, his offense was brilliant and nobody could disarm him now in a duel. The problem was that the other aurors didn't like how Harry could knock them all over with wandless magic. He got reprimanded every day because he ended training scenarios with a wave of his hand.

Harry had thought about quitting but that wouldn't help matters either.

At least his friends could be counted on to help distract him, keep him interested, and keep challenging him. The old DA had got in contact and asked Harry to teach them wandless magic, which Harry had done. Slowly they were managing some spells and it was a huge achievement for Harry. The ramifications with the press and his bosses wasn't so great though. Fear mongering was rife.

"Are you alright Harry?" Asked George after one late night DA session. Harry sighed and shook his head, slumping down onto the mat.

"Not really, but it's nothing for you to worry about." HE dismissed. George wasn't having that though, he plonked himself down onto the mat opposite Harry and pinned Harry with a rather patient stare. Behind George Harry saw others pause in their leaving and hesitate.

"Spill Harry. Something is going on and I know Ron and Hermione know but we are your friends too. We want to help." George prodded, his voice carrying easily around the room making more of the DA pause and change their minds about what they were doing. Harry huffed and was about to wave off the beseeching when he caught Hermione's eyes across the room. Her expression was encouraging and her eyes were willing him to spill everything to his friends, his 'army', his trusted DA.

"Alright then, but you won't believe me."

"Try us." Romilda Vane said with a voice as sharp as nails.

"We've stood by you through a lot Harry, don't doubt us and we won't doubt you." Good old Seamus.

"Well…"

The tale didn't take long really, a few hours at best for Harry to describe how he found himself in Narnia, how things transpired when he got there, how he travelled a bit, how he fell in love. His story about Ed had Ginny nodding in understanding and realisation. He told them how the Pevensies had arrived in Narnia from London in 1940 and how they disappeared from Narnia during a hunt one year. Narnia turned on him, somebody poisoned him and he died, only to wake up back in Diagon Alley. He spoke about trying to find the Pevensies, about trying to find a way back to Narnia or about finding any mention of Narnia anywhere but couldn't. He told them how frustrating work was because of all his time and experiences in Narnia. HE told them how annoyed h was that the muggle research system was so damned slow! He vented and confessed and through it nobody doubted him.

"You…it's pretty unbelievable right?" He said self depreciatively once he was finished.

"Oh yeah!" Seamus agreed.

"You bet!"

"I'd be laughing if I thought you were joking." George confessed, "but there's no way any of that is untrue."

"Yeah we believe you Harry."

"It's not like you haven't asked us to believe the impossible before."

"You are usually right."

"Unbelievable is your life Harry."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Neville asked, voice cautious but eyes dark as he tried to work out some things.

"I don't know. Until I find out more there's nothing I can do but push on I guess."

"Rubbish." Neville shook his head. "That's not the Harry we know."

"Yeah man, you aren't the type to wait around."

"But what can I do?! I don't know how to do genealogy searches! I've searched through hundred of books but found nothing about Narnia. I'm at a dead end."

"Yeah I'll give you that. But from your story you and Ed and all the rest of them were just randomly taken from London to Narnia. Who's to say you won't be taken again?"

"Yeah. You did say 'once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. Sounds pretty ominous to me."

"I wasn't a King."

"No but you are a queen." Someone joked which earmed them a slap and a few light hearted giggles. Harry laughed too, it was a little funny but completely besides the point.

"The thing is Harry, you got taken to Narnia for unknown reasons and for you to arrive back in London after dying there…I don't know. All the random disappearances you described, it just sounds like Narnia isn't done with you yet. It probably needs you. Didn't that Louise girl go to Narnia a few times?"

"Lucy. And yeah she did. But I died there. That's pretty final to me."

"Bollocks! You died here 'n'all but I still see your ugly mug wandering around town." Lee Jordan chortled.

"He has a point Harry." Ron added which wasn't very helpful really.

"Dying is just the next great adventure." Ginny quoted.

"Don't quote Albus on me. And I've had two deaths by that count, and two extra adventures, so what else is there?!"

"Don't be so negative Harry."

"The Whopzingers are still attached to you." Luna's dreamy voice wobbled through everything and she shuffled forward on her knees to approach Harry.

"Luna I thought you were done with Make Believe animals now." Hermione groaned and Luna shot her a small smile before staring back at Harry with dreamy blue eyes.

"This Narnia is another home for you Harry Potter, and I think you left your heart there. Your Ed and his family were taken to Narnia to do something, or to learn something. You were taken there for the same reason. I don't think Narnia is finished with Ed's family, not completely. And if it's not done with Narnia then they will end up back there and so will you." Luna grabbed his hand and started twirling his ring. "Promises can be very binding Harry, and deep magic like love and oaths is an area nobody knows enough about but if it can save you from dying as a baby, and tie you to life in a great many ways then you can trust that it will bind you to Ed's fate."

Before Harry could doubt her words verbally or otherwise the rest of the group had their say on the matter, all agreeing until finally Neville put the cat among the pigeons.

"Which means you need to be prepared. You should take this opportunity to gather resources and learn about all the things you might need to know about when you go back to Narnia."

"You said you struggled with healing? Because I can help you there. I've just started an apprenticeship at St Mungo's." Romilda offered.

"And I've got an uncle who specialises in fencing. Well, he teaches it to Muggles because he's a muggle, but he knows other fighting techniques too."

"And I know…"

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I took a short trip to visit Professor Sprout yesterday and we got to chatting about life beyond the Greenhouses. She asked about you and the others. I hope you don't mind but I mentioned you were busy trying to hunt down some old friends in the muggle world and she actually has a muggle friend who works for a Probate Research firm. She offered to contact her friend to see if they could help you out. I passed on as many bits of information as I could remember, the names and dates etc. I hope I got them right but the Professor knew to tell her friend to be lenient with the dates if she was helping us out._

 _And that brings me to the other piece of news. Professor Sprout says there's actually a child at Hogwarts now with the surname Pevensie. I don't know how common that surname is but perhaps that's an avenue we can look down?_

 _See you Wednesday,_

 _Neville._

Harry had to remind himself to breath. When he did te next few minutes felt like hours as he raced around the house trying to find parchment, quill, ink. He started writing a letter to Neville to thank him, then realised he couldn't send the letter, which meant he needed to go to Diagon Alley to use one of the postal owls. He could go to the Burrow and borrow Pig, but Ginny might be there…who cared?! And if he was going to go through all the trouble of flooing to the Burrow to send a letter to Hogwarts, why couldn't he just floo to Hogwarts?!

Harry raced to his room, got changed, then changed again into something a little more respectable, before running downstairs and snatching up the floo powder.

"Hogwarts Headmistress' office." He demanded, throwing the floo powder in and watching it turn the fire green. Then he shoved his head into the flames.

"Mister Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's a bit of a long story Professor. May I come through?"

McGonnegall offered him a wry smile and rolled her eyes. "It always is with you Mister Potter, but please, do come in."

"Thanks."

Harry stepped through the floo and went through all the customary social politenesses with McGonnegall before finally getting to the point of the matter.

"I recently experienced something quite life changing-"

"Yes, I am aware. It has been all over the news and people and my students gossip ceaselessly over what could effect such a change in you."

"Ahem, yes well…the thing is it was very life changing but it stopped and I want to find a way back to that place but to do that I need to find some people."

"Right."

Harry took a deep breath, feeling rather rude for leaving so much of his story out. He didn't like lying, but knew the importance of keeping the truth to himself in this case…at least for now.

"I've been trying to search for them in the muggle world but I've reached an impasse and am waiting on my contact to finally get back to me with information. However, Neville came here the other day and was chatting with Professor Sprout and one of the names of the people I was searching for was mentioned as being shared by a student here."

"Are you suggesting one of my students is involved in something illegal? Because I shouldn't need to remind you that you are not here in an auror capacity, and you need a warrant to arrest or even question my students." Her voice was cold as steel and her eyes were changing from their welcoming jovial light blue to a hardened cold pair.

Harry rushed on to reassure her. "No! No it's nothing like that! I'm trying to find…I'm trying to find somebody and I'm hoping that your student might descend from this person or their brother. I don't think the surname is common you see but I've still had a hell of a job tracking them down. I was hoping there might be a connection to one of your students and I wanted to ask them and see. With your permission of course."

"I…see. And you are certain this is not a ruse? Or linked with anything illegal?"

"Not at all professor. I promise. I just want to find these people, for personal reasons. It's really important to me. Please."

McGonegall thought about it for a few minutes before slowly nodding. "Alright, very well. I believe students break for lunch in an hour. Perhaps you could wait with me and indulge my curiosity until then, and we can send for this student to join us for lunch and you can discuss your private matters. I must, however, insist that I be present. I trust you Mister Potter, but I must protect my students at all costs and as such I should be present in the meeting."

"Of course Professor. But…well…there are somethings I'm not comfortable revealing just yet. Perhaps after our meeting I might tell you more but for now I'm not comfortable revealing it."

"Very well. Who is the student you'd like to talk to?"

"I don't know the first name, I only know their surname. Pevensie."

"Hm. I shall send for her. I believe the first years are currently in potions."

The hour seemed to drag by. Harry told the Professor about his current work in the Aurors, she talked about her students, Harry mentioned his new hobbies and how all th DA members had helped him get some more opportunities to learn different skill sets like Healing. That lead to McGonnegall wrangling Harry into doing a few classes and meetings with various year groups in Hogwarts to help inspire the student's curiosity and passion for learning. Harry reluctantly agreed when the other portraits started joining in and even woke up Dumbledore's portrait.

When there was finally a knock on the door at half twelve Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ah, come in please Rebecca." McGonnegall called and the door was opened tentatively to let a small eleven year old enter. She had no features that resembled any of the PEvensies Harry knew. Her hair was ginger, she had blue eyes that were far too light and bright. There was a smattering of freckles over her nose, which was perhaps reminiscent of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, but then many people have freckles. The orange of the girls curly shoulder length hair didn't compliment the yellow of the Hufflepuff colours very well, but it had Harry considering what house the Pevensie Royals would have been in had they come to Hogwarts.

No doubt Peter would have been in Gryffindor. Edmund would probably have been a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, he would have chosen his course like Harry had. Lucy would definitely have been a Hufflepuff. Definitely. She could be as fierce as a lion and would certainly fit into Gryffindor, but she was only fierce to protect her loved ones and was so loyal it was sickeningly sweet. Susan though…Harry wouldn't peg Susan for a Ravenclaw. Perhaps a Gryffindor.

"You asked to see me Professor? Did I do something wrong? Because I'm trying really really hard I promise." The girl, Rebecca, said softly with pleading eyes. She was wringing her hands nervously and there was a tell-tale tremble over her body from anxiety.

"You are not in any sort of trouble Miss Pevensie. Lease sit down." McGonnegall waved her hand to a spare chair in the room and Rebecca nervously shuffled to it. "I actually called you here because we were hoping to get your assistance on something."

"Me?! But I…I don't know much magic yet."

Harry stifled a laugh. Oh he couldn't imagine being that innocent. McGonnegall smiled at the girl and shook her head.

"Now, now, no need to worry. First of all, let me introduce you to Mister Harry Potter. Harry, this is Rebecca Pevensie."

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca." Harry greeted, trying to be as friendly as possible to reassure the girl.

Rebecca gaped at him. "I…you're…Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Miss Pevensie. _The_ Harry Potter, who happens to be a wizard and here to ask you for some help."

"Me?!" She looked so shocked and in awe of him that Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself groaning and rolling his eyes. He didn't like the adoration of fans. He still wasn't used to the stares.

"Yes. I'm hoping you can help me, because I haven't had much luck anywhere else."

"But…but how can I help? I only found out about magic a few months ago."

"You can help me because I am trying to find some people and I think you might be related to them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Can you help me do you think?"

"Of course I will. If I can." Rebecca nodded. "I don't know all my family but I know lots of them."

"Right well I'm looking for Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie. They might be grandparents perhaps?"

Rebecca frowned heavily trying to think. "Um…my…my Granddad's name is Laurence and my Granny is called Phyllis. Granddad is dead now. He died when I was six."

Harry felt the hope inside him deflate and sighed, slumping in his chair.

"I'm really sorry Mister Potter." Rebecca warbled. Harry shot her a small smile trying to reassure her.

"No it's alright. I knew it was a long shot, I just hoped. Thank you for your time Rebecca."

Useless. Pointless waste of time and hope. Harry felt completely disappointed and deressed. Another avenue that was no good. Dead ends everywhere. He would have to just wait around for that Muggle researcher to get back to him, or that friend of Professor Sprout's to contact him. That could take months.

Harry hated the idea of waiting. He twisted the band on his ring finger. Edmund…He'd have to wait who know how long to find Edmund, or even just find news about him. How depressing.

"Thank you Miss Pevensie. You may go now and return to your friends, but I must ask that you keep information about this meeting to yourself."

"Of course. I won't tell."

"Very well. Off you go."

Rebecca hopped off the chair and walked to the door. Just as she was opening the door she paused and looked over her shoulder with a frown on her face. Harry considered the look and knew that curiosity would make him invite her to say whatever was on her mind.

"What's the matter?"

"I…I think I have a great Aunt Susan." She muttered, frowning hard and thinking.

Harry felt his heart stutter a little and told himself not to be so bloody optimistic.

"A Great Aunt?"

"Yes…she…um…I haven't seen her much. She…um…I think her name's Susan. I called her Susy as a kid. She is quite old. I don't know. I don't know if she's a Pevensie but she's on my Daddy's side of the family and Daddy's a Pevensie. Can I ask him? My dad I mean. Can I ask him about Great Aunty Susan?"

"Of course you can. Please do in fact." Harry leaned forwards in his chair his traitorous body soaring with hope and desperation. "Please ask. I don't want my secrets to be made public but please ask your family. I'd appreciate any help you can give me on this matter Rebecca, really."

"Ok. I'll owl my parents. They get so excited when they get an owl from me. How would I tell you when they write a letter back? How do I let you know?"

"You can tell me, and I will contact Harry for you." McGonnegal interrupted with a decisive nod. Harry nodded too, agreeing immediately. Anything. Anything at all if it would help him with his search.

Rebecca didn't stay long after that and neither did Harry. He stayed long enough to ask McGonnegall if she knew anything about a place called Narnia and to tell her that something happened to take him to Narnia where he met people out of their time. He did dismiss it all with a laugh and say that it could have all been a hallucination from too many bumps on the head, but McGonnegall huffed and declared that the strangest things always happened to Harry, so why would she disbelieve anything that sounded impossible and improbable that came from him?

* * *

"Cheer up Harry, or I'll practise my cheering charms on you."

"Sorry Romilda."

"What's got you all upset?" Romilda Vane placed her wand on the table between them and pushed away the medical textbook to make room for her elbows. She had helpfully invited Harry to study with her and teach him the healing spells she knew. She was training to be a healer in St Mungo's, but the apprenticeship was a long one and she had to do lots of studying and practising. Because Harry had shared that he wanted to learn so that if he ever ended up in Narnia again he could help people, Romilda had offered to teach Harry all she knew as she learned it. That meand he joined her in study sessions.

"It's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything from anyone about Edmund."

"Well thee things take time don't they? It was a lot of years ago that they were born."

"Yeah but that's a lot of years where there should be a mention of them or _something_. Unless…"

"Hey. Don't think that. Don't you dare otherwise I really will practise my cheering charms on you."

"How are cheering charms relevant to healing?"

"They change a person's mood and make them more comfortable in your presence and happier about you in general, therefore are more likely to confess any issues they are having or allow you to perform healing spells to help them. Cheering charms are also an immediate but very short lasting reprieve from deep depression."

They went back to practising their spells and researching. Harry had never considered Romilda Vane a clever girl, not a very down to earth one. The war had changed her though. Where once her thoughts had been concerned with his vanity, looking good and having a partner that people would be jealous of her for, she was now a hard working, dedicated and brave young woman fretting over helping people get better. She lost a lot of friends in the war, saw a lot of people die. Now she was doing all she could to help people because, in her words, she didn't want to hurt people or take them down – she wasn't strong enough to be on the front line. She admired the people who were though and wanted to support them, help them. Now she could.

"What do you think he'll be like now? Your Edmund I mean."

"He…he'll probably be old and wrinkled." Harry joked and Romilda laughed before slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"No really!"

"Well he really will be wrinkled and old. He'll be over sixty. He…he'll probably still be ossy and in charge, fighting for one reason or another. He never liked to back down. He was a stubborn ass about most things and if he wanted his own way you could bet your life he would have it. There was no reasoning with him. If we…if we disagreed over something or I wanted something that he didn't want, then I'd have to wait for Ed to come around to the idea. Once it took him a whole year to come round to the idea of something. I can't really hold that against him though, because it took longer than that for me to contemplate being with him romantically. He had to wait me out on that one."

"Tell me." Romilda prompted. Harry half wondered whether she was getting him to tell her the story because she was curious or because she thought he needed to tell it. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

* * *

Harry dodged another curse and threw up a shield quickly with his hand.

"STOP! POTTER! What have I told you about using your hand for your spells!"

Harry rolled his eyes but dutifully answered. "Not to, because all your aurors use wands, because it is the only recognised form of casting spells."

"Exactly!" The trainer spat.

"Yeah because all the other Aurors are too stuck in their ways to use wandless magic." Ron and Neville laughed which maid their trainer turn an ugly shade of red and his moustache to bristle.

"Get out of my sight! Training is over for the day. Potter, I expect to see you in my office at 6pm."

Harry huffed and shrugged his shoulders. Of course the little man wanted to see him, but it wasn't like he could actually do anything to Harry. None of the rules prohibited wandless magic so Harry wasn't doing anything wrong. His trainer just didn't like him. Or Ron or Neville. They had started slipping up and putting some wandless magic into their training and auror work.

"Oh well, thakn Merliln that's over. Seriously, it's getting harder and harder not just cursing him." Neville groused and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know."

"I might prank him. George has a few new products we could test out." Ron's offer was genuine but they all knew they couldn't actually do it.

"Anyway mate, I saw the owl on your table this morning. Any news?"

"Yeah actually. Rebecca Pevensie, that little girl at Hogwarts that you found out about Nev, contacted me. Apparently she does have a Great Aunt Susan who used to ba a Pevensie until she married some Lord Lewellyn-Browne. She has apparently not been very forthcoming about any other information, but has allowed a meeting. Rebecca's parents communicated that Susan is often lonely which is probably why she's refusing to talk, because it means people will visit her. I don't know though, I'm hopeful."

"Good. When's the meeting?"

"Next week. Saturday. Rebecca goes home for Christmas you see so I can tag along with her and her family from King's Cross and we will go to the retirement home their Susan is in."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** Non-Epilogue compliant. Harry, mid fight against remaining Death Eater factions, finds himself somehow transported to a strange world, Narnia. He learns to live, to love, and eventually to be a little bit selfish.

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dimension travel. Character death. Murder, violence, fighting.

 **Pairings:** HP/EP.

* * *

Chapter 18

Harry made his way through the hordes of people in St Mungo's towards the 'minor ailments' ward where Romilda Vane was working. They were meeting up again to go over more healing spells and practise the spells for broken bones, whivh Harry could admit he was very interested in learning. The thing was they were supposed to meet at Harry's house, only Harry had got so impatient due to nerves about Saturday that he had decided to meet Romilda at work.

There were lots of people walking in and out of the ward as Harry approached the double doors that led to the reception and waiting area. He supposed lots of people had little injuries all the time and they needed to be treated. It made sense that trainee healers started off with the very minor stuff first.

He greeted the large nosed grumpy receptionist and assured her he wasn't there for an appointment but to wait for a healer to finish her shift. The grouchy witch grudgingly allowed him to wait off to the side which he did, leaning against the wall by a large moving portrait of a meadow and bubbling brook on a summers day with a very gentle breeze.

Looking around Harry noticed that lots of the portraits were landscape scenes. No doubt that was to help with a 'calming' aura while people waited. They were pleasant enough pictures but a little dull all things considered.

Some witches and wizards were called by healers in those eyewateringly bright lime green robes to be helped in side rooms off trhe waiting room. Harry checked the time when the ninth person had been called away. Seven twenty. He was still a little early. Her shift didn't finish until Half seven. Better to wait in St Mungo's though and people watch than to stew at home with nervous tension.

He looked at the painting opposite him, of a large forest with towering trees and petals and leaves swirling. Harry sighed as his mind conjured up the Narnian Nymphs in those swirling leaves. Reminiscing wasn't particularly helpful.

"I would like to see – oh! Harry!"

Harry looked sharply left. There was Romilda in her own pair of hideous robes, with her usually untameable hair pinned back with a series of clips and clasps to keep it out of her face while she worked. She beamed at him and, allowing the parchment in her hand to fall to her side, she approached him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. Are you alright? Can I help?"

"No I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to finish work. I got a bit restless waiting at home ad thought if I met you here we could pick up some pizza or something on the way home before studying."

"That's a great plan! But why were you restless? Is it because of Saturday?"

"Yeah. Just…waiting is hard you know?"

"Yes I do. Speaking of waiting though, I'd better see to my next patient before they get annoyed at being kept waiting. You can wait for me in the staff room if you like, it's at the end of the corridor. I'll show you the way, my treatment room is right opposite it."

"Sure, if that's no problem."

"Of course it isn't."

"You can treat people without your mentor now?"

"Oh no, my mentor is in the treatment room. It's part of training you see, for us to call people into our treatment rooms and try and put them at ease with us before we enter the room. I'll tell you all about it later, just let me get through my last patient." Romilda turned away and looked at her parchment again, before flicking her eyes around the room and announcing "Daphne Greengrass, Healer is free to see you now, please follow me."

A very disgruntled Daphne Greengrass stood up along with an older and more sour version of herself. Clearly her mother had accompanied her on the trip to St Mungo's, and just like most Pureblood so called 'nobility' Harry knew the woman was a sour, snooty looking woman adorned with finery and probably the best robes their money could buy. The woman shared Daphne's silver blonde hair. The Ice Queen of Slytherin looked far colder than normal because of her chilling white robes with blue trim. Silver earrings hung from her ears, a heavy necklace adorned her neck, and there were many bracelets around her wrists.

Harry scoffed a little. You'd certainly hear those two coming. The jangle they made as they walked was almost grating to his ears.

"About time you called us in. We have been waiting almost half an hour. It's disgraceful!" Mrs Greengrass scolded Romilda who, Harry noticed with interest, took all of that in stride with a small smile.

"I apologise for the wait, we've had a lot of patients today."

"This appointment has been fixed in the calendar for a week. We come every week at this time. You should have dealt with any others around our appointment."

"This appointment is not as important as a bleeding limb Mrs Greengrass, we had to make priority."

"Hmph! My daughter's purity check is far more important than an idiot with a cut! Let them bleed, it might teach them a lesson."

Harry saw Romilda bite her cheek. A purity check huh? Harry had read about those. A common practise amongst Pureblood Nobility to check the 'purity' of a girl's vagina, meaning the family could check she was still untouched. Poor Daphne.

Although, when Harry turned his eyes to the girl who had her nose in the air and snootily looked down on everyone she passed he revised his earlier statement. Typical Daphne.

Harry allowed the Greengrass pair to follow Romilda and followed after them when Romilda gestured. He'd wait in the staff room for his friend to finish up.

The corridor wasn't too long but, despite the griping over how long they were kept waiting, the Greengrass pair walked quite sedately. Harry supposed if he was being generous he'd say they walked regally, but he wasn't feeling generous as he kept nearly bumping into Mrs Greengrass. As it was he brushed shoulders with Daphne a few times.

"Are you following me Potter?"

"Not at all, I'm heading to the staff room."

"Humph. If I find out you've been stalking me there will be hell to pay."

Yeah right. As if he would.

Harry tsked his tongue and rolled his eyes at her, turning instead to stare at the walls as he walked.

"I wouldn't put it past you to stalk me. You've gone positively insane recently. Everyone is talking about it. Hmph. Typical. What was to be expected, after all you are a-"

Harry tuned her out, not interested in hearing her gripe. A boring picture of a waterfall in a sunset crossed his vision and broke up the boring white walls. There was a brown smudge there. That picture was dark, a night time landscape of a castle town with flying-

Harry latched out and grabbed hold of someone's arm, staring avidly at the portrait.

"Do you see that?!" He demanded.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"POTTER! RELEASE MY DAUGHTER'S ARM AT ONCE!"

"Shut up! Do you see that?!" Harry demanded again, daring to glance at Daphne who was tugging at her wrist. He didn't release her. What he had seen was too important. He needed to know if she saw it too.

"See what?! Potter, are you mad?!"

"Shut up and look! Do you see that!" Harry pointed at the picture. There were centaurs and other animals at the gates fighting with men with swords. It was hard to make out but Harry could see it.

" _See what_?!" Daphne hissed.

"The centaurs, the animals? All those people? Can you see them?"

"Of course I can Potter, they're in a painting!"

"A moving painting." Harry mused.

"Yes Potter, wizarding paintings _move_! Healer! Healer! Take Potter away. He is quite mad!"

"Get that mad man off my daughter this minute!"

Harry ignored them, and still didn't release Daphne's wrist. He was too caught up with leaning forwards and looking closely.

The centaurs were wearing body armour he was sure of it. It looked familiar too. Like it was…like it was Narnian. And those animals, they looked like they had swords too. Was that a mouse climbing across the rope overhead? The men they were fighting were wearing a really strange armour or long robes that looked like old fashioned night gowns. Even the men. Harry could almost hear the fighting. The clang of swords, the roars and calls of the various animals.

"Potter release me!"

"Harry, let Miss Greengrass go please." Harry looked at Romilda who was somehow in front of him with her hands held placatingly in front of her. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I thought I saw…" Harry murmured.

He peered around Romilda to where the animals and centaurs were rounded up by the men, swords slashing and the non-humans falling to the ground dead. They were slaughtered. Other beasts flew away, some fled towards the edges of the portrait and into the trees. But those men had murdered all those animals and centaurs.

"No..." Harry gulped and gasped in shock, reaching out to touch the painting. His fingers pressed against the surface, its surface smooth beneath his fingers. He traced where the bodies lay on the courtyard floor.

"-otter! Potter!"

Harry huffed and dropped the wrist he held in his hand. He spun round to apologise to Daphne, obviously his obsession with Narnia had caused him to have a strange attachment with that picture. No doubt it would be all over the newspapers tomorrow that Harry Potter had gone insane. There would be people clamouring for him to get checked out, and probably a few purebloods hankering for him to be arrested for assaulting a Pureblood heiress.

"I'm sorry Miss Greengrass but I thought I…saw…something…" Harry's apology wilted and died away as he saw Daphne behind him, and saw that behind her was a dark stone wall caked in shadows. "What the hell?"

"Potter! What did you do?! What trick is this?! How dare you…how dare you _kidnap_ me?!" Daphne GReengrass shouted and stepped up to him. She slapped him clear across the face and as Harry's head snapped to the side his eyes fell on the window behind him.

The window overlooked the courtyard where a dozen bodies lay strewn across the place. The moonlight had illuminated the courtyard and even in the shadows that covered some of the ground Harry could clearly make out the blood.

"Narnia." Harry breathed. "We are in Narnia."

"What?! What did you say?! Is this some perverted insanity?!" Harry turned away from the irate young woman and pressed up against the window peering down. That centaur's armour looked exactly like Narnian armour. Leather yes, crude and suited to a centaur, but there was a crest there. A Lion. That was a lion! Definitely a lion!

"We are in Narnia. I'm back. I'm back!" He crooned and spun to Daphne feeling euphoria through him. "I'm back somehow. Something happened…I touched the painting and now I'm here. I'm back in Narnia."

"Back where?! And why in Merlin's name did you have to bring me with you to wherever this forsaken place is?! I demand you take me home at once. Do you hear me Potter? You take me home at once or I'll turn you into a rat." Daphne threatened and Harry felt his heart clench a little at the fear on her face.

"Oh…I…oh…I didn't mean to bring you here. I don't even know how we got here. You must have…well I was holding your wrist when something made me come here. Last time I came alone and I didn't know why then either. Narnia isn't a place you can get to consciously…you just kind of end up there. And I didn't mean to bring you, honestly." Harry laughed a little. "You would not be the person I'd chose to take anywhere, let alone Narnia."

"Then take me home at once!"

"What, can't apparate home yourself?" Harry scoffed. "Not that you can from Narnia. You can't apparate out, only within."

"Then I'll call the night bus. Good day Potter, I'll have you arrested for this you see if I don't!" Daphne turned smartly on her heel and strode towards the doorway out of the tower room they were in. Harry was happy to let her go except…

"Wait! Don't go yet! Hang on! I don't know where in Narnia we are, and from what I just saw those people out there are liable to slaughter any Narnian."

"Well I am not Narnian, whatever that is. I am a witch and a pureblood." She said that as if they meant something. Harry shook his head and lunged for her hand stopping her from leaving. She slapped out at him, wrenching her hand back.

"Stop Daphne! Listen-"

"You don't have leave to call me by my given name you lunatic!" She screamed.

"Oh shut up and listen you prissy witch." He scolded viciously, so harshly in fact that she actually flinched and stared at him in horror.

"How dare you insult me and-"

"I'll say whatever I like to you. You need to listen. We are in Narnia. I've been ehre before. I came here a few months ago completely by accident. It's a completely different place to home. In fact Narnia isn't anywhere in relation to home. I don't think it's even on the same planet! I spent over a decade here but when I…well…" Harry paused not quite sure how to continue. "When I eventually went home, by accident I might add, no time had passed at all and I was back in Diagon Alley in the middle of a fight."

"So you hallucinated! I don't need to hear about your madness Potter, I really don't care."

"Shut up! The point is that I knew it was real. I had a momento to prove it." Harry held up his hand where his ring lay around his ring finger still. "I got bonded when I was here, and when I went home I still had this. It's the only thing I got when I was here and-"

"Oh good Merlin! You're a crazy, hallucinating drunkard who got married to someone they don't even remember getting married to?! You are insane Potter, completely insane. I'm going to call the aurors and the Daily Prophet and the Janus Thickey ward healers. Clearly they need to have a good look at you and-"

There was a noise outside the door. There were running feet, the scrape and clang of armour. Harry held his breath. Not good. So not good. Whoever was coming wasn't a friend of Narnia, they had killed Narnians. Nobody good would kill a centaur or slaughter beings like they had.

"Listen, we can't stay here. We should go to the…" Harry wracked his brains for a moment. "We should go to Cair Paravel, that's where the royals are. We need to go and see them. We can't stay here."

"What makes you think this isn't where the royals are?" She asked snootily. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere with you Potter. You brought me here and clearly you aren't in your right mind so I'm leaving. Don't you dare follow me! You are a disgrace for a wizard Potter. The Aurors shall be hearing about your treatment of me."

Daphne spun on her heal and grasped the door handle.

"Please listen to me. It's not safe!"

"No, _you_ aren't safe. Anywhere you aren't is bound to be safe. Besides I'm pureblood nobility. No-one would dare harm me."

"We are in Narnia! There is no stupid pureblood nobility here! Nobody will care! They won't even care that you are a witch!"

Daphne refused to listen though. She turned the handle of the door, swung it open and hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her. By the time Harry got to the door and turned the handle he discovered she had locked it.

"Bloody stupid prissy little…" Harry ranted then shook his head. He cast the counter charms to the lock then pulled the necklace from his neck. Taking a the chest charm off the necklace he enlarged his storage trunk and summoned out his invisibility cloak. Swinging that around his shoulders he reshrank the trunk, attached it to his necklace and wrapped it back around his neck. With his hood up he finally ventured out of the tower and down the stairs. He could hear the clip-clap of Daphne's high heels quite clearly so he followed the noise.

"Ah! You sir. I require your assistance. I've been brought here against my will." Daphne's snooty voice carried through the halls and Harry sped up, avoiding the guards that came running towards the source of that call.

"Of course my lady. Allow me to assist you." Harry got round the next courner in time to see a guard hold out his arm to Daphne, who took it and allowed herself to be escourted to a nearby seat. She sat down all prim and proper and looked to the guard who waved off his men.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see some people here are civilised."

Harry scoffed and turned away. Do you know what, he thought, if that's what she wants to do then so be it.

He waited until the guards moved a little further away from her then approached the bench. Standing off to her side he knelt down next to her.

"Are you quite sure this is what you want to do? You don't know this land."

"They are civilised people, of course I'm staying with them. What exactly is the alternative? Staying with you?" The words were hissed, but she made it quite clear by her scoff what she thought of her final question.

"I'm going to find the Narnians."

"And who are they? Centaurs?"

"Well yes actually."

Daphne snorted in a very unladylike manner and repositioned herself on the bench. "I am staying with civilised company Potter. Go where you will."

"Alright. I'll check on you in a while."

"Don't bother. I shan't be here. I'm going home."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Harry thought. A likely story. She wouldn't get home by simply wanting it. It hadn't worked for Harry, and neither had wishing he was in Narnia.

"Bye then. Good luck."

He snuck off and up onto the Wall-Walk so he could look over the crenel part of the battlement and see a safe place to apparate to. Holding his invisibility cloak tightly Harry apparated and stumbled as he landed on soft grass.

Where too now?

Harry considered apparating straight to Cair Paravel, but it could be a very long way away and he didn't want to risk getting Splinched by the journey if it turned out to be too far away. The stone table was generally a middle point of the kingdom but even that was a long way away from Cair Paravel. Judging by the way of the land he was somewhere at a mid point in Narnia. There was lush grass and forest lands so he wasn't in Archen land, nor was he in desert land, clearly. He also wasn't in Ettinsmore or even further north. He didn't recognise the area as the Lantern Waste so he doubted he was there.

Perhaps he was further east. Or in Calorman territory. Oh he hated Calorman.

Harry pulled his wand and held it across his palm. The Point Me spell would work to locate places. Then again it could locate people too.

"It's worth a try. Point Me Edmund Pevensie."

The wand spun once, twice, then a third time before pointing straight forwards.

"Bloody hell." Harry glanced up ahead of him. Edmund was here. Edmund was here!

Harry barely restrained his yell of jubilation. With a cheek splitting grin Harry immediately set off in that direction only to stop and curse himself ten minutes later.

He found shelter and de-shrank his trunk again, this time pulling out his trusty Firebolt. Sorting out his things once again Harry sat astride his broom and set his cloak over himself. Once all ready and praying there wasn't a wind above the trees that he couldn't see, Harry pushed off and rose above the treeline and high into the sky. Checking his wand again Harry pointed his broom in the right direction, put his wand into its holster, and set off as fast as his broom could carry him.

Moonlight didn't help him see at high speeds. Because it was night time there were at least no birds for him to bump into but it wasn't a huge blessing. Still he kept riding further and further. Then the moon disappeared behind a large cloud and his world plunged into darkness.

Harry huffed and decided landing was probably a good idea. He circled lower and lower, eventually coming to a halt on the ground in a forest. He found a sheltered area, set up a few wards for good measure and pitched his tent. He had been in Narnia for goodness knew how long but travelling at night wouldn't do any good even with a wizards magic. He'd get on better in the morning. Harry settled for a meal and went to bed. He'd find Ed tomorrow. A few hours was nothing compared to the weeks he'd already spent waiting to find him.


End file.
